Rien que des Hommes
by Cosmos3885
Summary: salut à tous on attaque enfin les combats mais tjrs avec de nouvelles intrigues voila je vous souhaite bonne lecture et au faite une petite review sa fait pas de mal lol
1. note de l'auteur

Salut à tous

Cette histoire se déroule après Hadès, cette FanFic amateur est faite par un passionné, Saint Seiya ayant bercé mon enfance, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire. Ceci est ma 1ere Fanfic, donc soyez indulgent, mais dites moi ce qu'il faut améliorer cela me servira pour mes futurs Fanfics car j'en ai encore en tête. Je m'inspire dans cette histoire du manga ainsi que de la série et des films mais je ne l'utilise pas le film 5, il n'a pas existé mais vous verrez quant même les anges d'Artémis ainsi qu'Apollon. Les premiers chapitres sont faits pour poser le décor, et introduisent de nombreuses interrogations et mystères qui seront traités et développés tout au long de ce récit. Durant les 3 premiers chapitres, le nom d'un des personnages que j'ai créé est tenu secret, et cela est fait sciemment pour conserver une pointe d'inconnu et une touche de suspense. Je ne me considère pas comme un auteur professionnel, mais plutôt comme un fan de Saint Seiya, ayant voulu faire partager sa passion aux autres au travers d'un récit visant à divertir les connaisseurs.

Je tiens à remercier Mathieu, dit Apophys, que l'on peut considérer comme co-auteur de cette Fic, il m'a apporté de nombreuses idées, m'a conseillé, et m'a apporter sa connaissance de l'Histoire et des mythologies. Il m'a également corriger mes fautes de français et rendu un peu plus clair ce que j'écrivais, même s'il tient à préciser qu'il doit en rester (ce n'est pas un dictionnaire vivant non plus …). On a essayé de corriger un maximum de fautes mais il doit encore en rester quelques-unes alors s'il vous plait n'en tenez pas compte les prochains chapitres ne devraient plus en avoir.  
De plus je remercie Marie-Line et tous ceux de mon ancienne classe de Précieux dans le 42 pour les conseils qu'ils m'ont apportés ce qui a donné quelques traits de caractère de mes personnages.  
Et un grand merci au Webmaster du site qui à bien voulu mettre mon histoire.

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires et impressions par mail, ils sont les bien venus peu importe si vous avez aimez ou pas. A cette adresse ou à celle de Mathieu : (inutile de venir nous demander la suite en exclusivité ou tout autre renseignement sur la fanfic…)

Merci et Bonne lecture à tous de la part de Cosmos et Apophys des Fans qui écrivent pour des Fans

" C'est pas simple et pas facile d'écrire " certains comprendront pourquoi j'ai mis ça en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Après tout je ne suis qu'un Homme, nous ne sommes rien d'autres que des Hommes ….


	2. chpt 1 une aide venue des temps anciens

**La** bataille contre Hadès venait de s'achever, son esprit se trouvait au dessus d'Athéna qui serrait contre elle le plus brave de ses chevaliers, le chevalier Pégase. Tout deux étaient à terre, les autres chevaliers se trouvaient non loin de là, étendus sur le sol d'Elysion. Sur Terre, le corps de Julian Solo se trouvait allongé sur les hauteurs du cap Sounion, l'âme de Poséidon venait de retourner dans l'urne d'Athéna au fond de la mer. Thétis et Sorrento étendus à coté de lui ne bougeaient plus. Au sanctuaire en Grèce ; Shina, Marine, Seika la sœur de Seiyar, Kiki ainsi que les 5 derniers chevaliers de bronze regardaient le soleil revenir, l'éclipse était finie, un grand cri de joie retentit dans le sanctuaire, tous les gardes pleuraient de bonheur car si l'éclipse se terminait cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Athéna avait gagné une nouvelle fois. Mais tous se demandaient si Athéna et les autres chevaliers allaient revenir.

Devant les murs des lamentations, les armures d'or vides se trouvaient là, au sol, là où les chevaliers d'or et leurs âmes avaient complètement disparus, effacés à tout jamais de l'univers. Kanon, lui qui s'est sacrifié pour anéantir Radamanthys était-il vivant ou mort ?

Dans l'Elysion, l'esprit d'Hadès était toujours présent, mais refusait d'avoir perdu. Il s'approchait peu à peu Athéna qui était à bout de force, elle réussit tout de même à lever son sceptre et le fit briller. Hadès fut ébloui mais parvint à faire lâcher son sceptre de sa main. Même si elle avait gagné, elle allait mourir. Tout à coup une musique se fit entendre une musique si douce, si chaude, elle semblait émaner de la dimension entre le Mur des Lamentations et l'Elysion, Thanatos et Hypnos se trouvaient dans cette dimension.

Thanatos : « Nous avons échappé à la mort Hypnos en partant de l'Elysion ! »

Hypnos : « Oui tu as raison mais quel est ce cosmos que l'on ressent, il me semble le connaître mais hein quoi. Nennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! »

Deux sphères leur fondirent dessus mais aucun d'eux ne purent les éviter. Tous les 2 disparurent dans une lumière aveuglante.

En Allemagne au Château de Pandora, une boîte venait de se refermer puis un papier se colla dessus avec le nom d'Athéna imprimé dessus, la porte du bosquet se referma et le cadenas en fit de même.

De retour en enfer.

C'est à se moment là qu'une lumière fit son apparition à l'entrée de l'Elysion. Un cosmos d'une puissance extraordinaire émanait de la sphère qui venait de pénétrer dans l'Elysion, mais aucune agressivité se faisait ressentir, au contraire, c'est même de cette sphère que la musique émanait. La sphère s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Hadès et d'Athéna ; une colonne de lumière encore plus éblouissante se créa, à la place de la sphère une silhouette humaine apparu mais resta dans la lumière, les rayons de lumière n'allaient que dans une seule direction, vers Hadès et Athéna. Une voix se fit entendre provenant de cette silhouette.

_Silhouette_ : « Hadès, tu as perdu, tu dois le reconnaître. Athéna a encore une fois gagné la bataille contre toi, tu dois retourner dans l'urne d'Athéna, de plus tu es à bout de force toi aussi un peu de repos te fera le plus grand bien me semble-t-il. »

_Hadès_ : « Mais qui es tu donc, ton cosmos m'est familier, pourtant je n'arrive pas à remettre un nom sur toi, mais sache que ni toi ni personne d'autre ne me fera rentrer dans cette maudite urne, et personne ne m'empêchera de tuer cette déesse. »

Une fois cette phrase finie, la lumière se dissipa d'un coup, un être apparu recouvert d'une cape blanche, sa tête ainsi que son casque étaient visibles. Hadès resta figé à la vue de cet être, pour la première fois depuis son arrivé Athéna posa son regard sur cette personne, elle était stoïque. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, elle l'avait reconnu mais elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des siècles tout comme Hadès.

_Athéna_ : « Mais tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici, si Zeus l'apprend … »

_Hadès_ : « Tu n'as rien à faire ici va-t-en ou tu en subiras les conséquences et comme l'a dit Athéna tu devras en répondre devant Zeus et ta punition… »

L'inconnu lui coupa la parole.

_Inconnu_ : « C'est justement lui qui m'envoie mettre un terme à cette guerre stupide, alors maintenant Hadès tu vas m'écouter, où tu retournes dans l'urne de ton plein gré ou je devrai t'y forcer. »

_Hadès_ : « Toi qui m'y forcera laisse moi rire, subit ma colère et mon attaque »

Un jet de lumière se dirigea sur l'inconnu au dernier moment il l'arrêta avec une seule de ses mains, à la grande stupeur d'Hadès son attaque n'avait pas marché. L'inconnu jeta l'épée par terre et resta immobile.

_Inconnu_ : « Je crois que tu ne te rappelles pas de la dernière fois où toi et moi nous nous sommes affrontés. Dans ce cas, Hadès, je vais te faire rentrer de force dans l'urne. Par la Sphère de Lumière »

En prononçant ces 5 derniers mots, il leva ses bras en direction du ciel, ses yeux fixaient ceux d'Hadès, il lui dit « Dieu des Enfers, il est encore temps de te raviser », puis il baissa ces bras à l'horizontal et ferma ses yeux, de ses mains des rayons de lumières jaillirent, il regroupa ses bras au milieu, ses mains écartées visaient Hadès dont on pouvait lire la peur sur son visage. La lumière devenait aveuglante, et une sphère partit à la vitesse de la lumière sur Hadès. La sphère le frappa en plein milieu de l'abdomen puis la sphère grandit, grandit jusqu'à l'entourer complètement. L'inconnu fit quelques gestes avec son bras droit la sphère alla directement en direction du Mur des Lamentations et finit sa course dans une urne où le sceau d'Athéna se posa dessus. L'Elysion était presque totalement détruit à cause d'Hadès. Notre inconnu ouvrit sa main droite d'un geste gracieux, dans sa paume, des petites lumières semblables à des lucioles se tenaient là, il souffla dessus et elles se dirigèrent vers les choses qui avaient été détruites, et en quelques minutes l'Elysion avait retrouvé sa beauté et sa pureté. Notre inconnu se tourna vers Athéna et mis un genou à terre.

_Inconnu_ : « Oh ma déesse, pardonnez moi d'être intervenu mais je devais le faire. Zeus m'a demandé de mettre un terme à cette futile bataille, mais j'ai désobéi à un de ces ordres je ne devais pas utiliser ma cosmo-énergie mais il ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur, je le sais. »

Il prit Seiyar dans ses bras, se releva et aida ensuite Athéna a se relevé

_Athéna_ : « Merci mais comme je te l'ai dis, il y a quelques minutes même si Zeus ta permis d'intervenir tu n'aurai pas du. »

_Inconnu_ : « Vous savez très bien que Zeus votre père veut protéger sa fille, c'est pour cela qu'il m'a demandé d'intervenir mais laissez sa de coté pour le moment, retournons devant le mur des lamentations. »

_Athéna_ : « Oui mais il faut transporté mes chevaliers avec nous. Mais Hypnos et Thanatos doivent toujours être libre qu'allons nous ... »

_Inconnu_ : « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux je m'en suis occupé. Laissez-moi faire, je vais emmener vos chevaliers devant le mur »

Il pointa son index sur chacun des 4 corps des chevaliers étendu à terre Seiyar quand a lui était basculé sur son épaule. Les 4 corps se mis à l'éviter et disparurent dans une lumière aveuglante.

_Inconnu :_ « Allons-y Athéna prenez mon bras pour vous aidez à marcher. »

De retour devant le mur des lamentations, Athéna vit les armures d'or mais pas les corps, des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage.

_Athéna :_ « Braves chevaliers d'or, vous avez donné vos vies et vos âmes pour permettre à Seiyar et à ses compagnons de venir m'aider, je ne vous oublierai jamais et que la paix et l'amour vous protègent à tous jamais chevaliers de la justice et de l'espoir ; et quand à toi Kanon tu t'es sacrifié pour détruire Radamanthys et ton sacrifie n'a pas été inutile. Aussi, que ton âme repose en paix, noble défenseur de mes convictions. »

_Inconnu _: « Ne les pleurez pas ma déesse, ils se sont sacrifiés pour vous sauver, ils ont été de fiers chevaliers. Mais malheureusement, je dois vous annoncez une grave nouvelle. Une future guerre, encore pire que celle là, va avoir lieu, votre père m'a envoyé vous prévenir. Certains dieux, qui haïssent les hommes, ont décidé de voir si les hommes méritent toujours la terre qu'on leur a confié il y a de cela bien des siècles. Zeus et quelques dieux seront « les arbitres », si l'on peut dire ainsi, de cet affrontement divin. Donc maintenant Athéna il vous faut reformer votre chevalerie car vous allez devoir combattre des dieux bien plus puissants que vous ne l'imaginés. »

_Athéna_ : « Reformer ma chevalerie ? Mais tu sais mieux que quiconque que les armures ne peuvent être portées que par une seule personne à chacune de mes réincarnations. »

_Inconnu _: « Je veux que vous partiez à la recherche de jeunes gens qui auront le potentiel pour les armures qui n'ont pas été porté depuis le début de cette réincarnation comme l'armure de la colombe. Pour les armures déjà portées durant votre réincarnation, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous comprendrez plus tard le pourquoi. »

_Athéna _: « D'accord je te fais confiance comme par le passé mon ami, mais sais-tu quand cette bataille aura lieu ? »

_Inconnu :_ « Je le sais mais pour le moment ne vous inquiétez pas de cela, vous avez encore le temps, rassurez-vous. Maintenant, je vais vous renvoyer, vous avec les armures d'or et les 4 autres chevaliers divins, Seiyar quand à lui va venir avec moi et pas un mot de plus Athéna laissez-moi finir, l'épée d'Hadès l'a infiltrée, son coeur est entouré du pouvoir maléfique de cette épée, son âme est emprisonné à l'intérieur de son corps sans aucun moyen de pouvoir s'exprimer. »

Des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, choquée par les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre ; que pouvait telle faire pour l'aider, lui qui c'était battu sans relâche pour elle et ses idées.

_Inconnu_ : « Ne pleure pas Athéna, si je l'emmène avec moi c'est que je connais le moyen pour qu'il redevienne comme avant, mais se sera à lui de choisir ou non de revenir parmi nous, je ne pourrai que le mettre sur la piste. »

_Athéna_ : « D'accord, je te le confie, prend en soin, mais est ce que nous nous reverrons mon ami ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Dans un mois je viendrai te voir à ton sanctuaire au pied de ta statue, mais je ne serai pas seul, mes chevaliers ainsi que d'autres personnes seront avec moi. Tu sauras en temps voulu qui ils sont. Maintenant je vais te renvoyer au sanctuaire, repose toi bien et fait bien se reposer tes chevaliers divins. Remets bien en place ton armure, elle sera le symbole de ta victoire sur Hadès. Maintenant prépare toi.»

Notre inconnu concentra sa cosmo-énergie et dans un son cristallin qui émanait sans doute de son armure, Athéna, les armures d'or ainsi que les chevaliers divins disparurent dans un éclair de lumière blanche.

_Inconnu (dans sa tête) _: « Maintenant je dois aller demander à Perséphone pour lui demander de garder le corps Pandora, de gouverner les enfers en l'absence de Hadès. »

_Perséphone_ : « Alors tu veux que je garde son corps dans ce lit car tu vas la ressusciter dans les jours à venir ? »

_Inconnu_ : « De plus je te remets cette lettre quand tu la liras Hadès sortira de l'urne pour se reposer. Aussi ensuite, tu la lui donneras mais je souhaite que tu attendes 3 jours pour qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il a fait. »

_Perséphone_ : « D'accord, je te dis au revoir, mon ami nous nous verrons dans quelques jours. »

_Inconnu_ : « Oui à bientôt Perséphone. »

Dans ces bras se trouvait toujours Seiyar, ils disparurent dans la même lumière que lors de son arrivée dans l'Elysion.

Bien plus tard, dans un temple, dans un endroit inconnu,

_Inconnu _: « Allez le poser sur la banquette dans la pièce du fond et revenez ici afin que je vous parle des différentes missions que j'aurai à vous confier dans les semaines et les mois à venir. »

_Plusieurs personnes _: « OUI, Maître! »

_Inconnu _: « Je vous ai répété je ne sais combien de fois de ne pas m'appeler maître, allons mes amis hâtez-vous nous n'avons que peu de temps.»

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde était réuni dans la pièce principale dont les colonnes devaient mesurer dans les 100 mètres, la voûte du toit était magnifique, le décor paradisiaque, tout le temple était composé de cristal. Au bout de cette salle, plusieurs statues étaient posées les unes à coté des autres mais au centre, il y en avait 2 plus grandes que les autres. L'une représentait la déesse Athéna avec son armure portant son bouclier et son sceptre et à sa droite tandis que l'autre statue représentait notre inconnu portant une armure, cette représentation de lui devait le montrer durant une bataille car son armure était en miette seul certaines pièces étaient encore sur lui, au pied de la statue on pouvait lire « LE PLUS PUISSANT DE NOUS TOUS, LE CHEVALIER …… QUI A SOUFFERT MILLES MORTS DURANT LES BATAILLES ». Quelques mots n'étaient pas visibles comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose les avait effacé.

_Inconnu_ : « Bon, tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous donnez vos prochaines missions alors pour vous… »

Il se tourna vers une dizaine de personnes qui portaient leurs armures, leurs casques étant sur le coté dans la main droite.

_Inconnu_ : « Vous, mes braves chevaliers, vous allez partir dans le royaume des morts où vous défendrez la frontière entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants. Hadès est très faible et enfermé dans l'urne, il lui est donc très difficile de protéger son monde, vous avez ordre de ne laissez passer personne peu importe de quel coté il arrive. De plus, vous surveillerez la salle mais vous n'interviendrez pas, me suis-je bien fait comprendre. »

La dizaine de personnes tous ensembles : « OUI ! »

_Inconnu_ : « Allez y maintenant mes amis et que les dieux soient avec vous. »

Ils disparurent dans une lumière blanche.

_Inconnu_ : « Bon maintenant vous … »

Une trentaine de personnes s'approchèrent.

_Inconnu_ : « Fiers chevaliers, vous allez vous rendre par groupes de 3 ou 4 chez les différents dieux qui veulent former l'alliance, vous me rapportez la réponse de chacun d'entre eux, cette mission est d'une importance primordiale. _- Il leva la main droite et dit -_ Voici les parchemins que vous devrez leurs remettre en main propre. Tenez ! »

Une dizaine de parchemin apparurent dans les mains de 10 personnes.

_Inconnu_ : « Maintenant allez y »

La trentaine de personnes s'en alla dans un halo de lumière éblouissante.

_Inconnu_ : « Pour finir vous tous (une quarantaine de chevaliers), postez-vous à l'extérieur du temple, tout autour et sur le toit et surveillez les alentours.»

Les derniers chevaliers partirent promptement exécuter leurs tâches.

Dès que les derniers guerriers furent partis, il claqua des mains deux fois, et de suite 9 chevaliers sortirent de l'ombre où ils étaient tapis

_Inconnu _: « Mes cher amis, depuis tant de siècles, vous me servez fidèlement, vous êtes l'élite de ma chevalerie, je vais vous confier les missions les plus importantes »

Il en désigna 5 par leurs noms, et ceux-ci avancèrent d'un pas communs.

_Inconnu _: « Allez au sanctuaire d'Athéna et protégez le, on ne sait jamais, mais sans vous faire repérer bien sûr ; est-ce bien compris ? Vous pouvez y aller, je n'ai plus rien à vous dire à part bonne chance. »

Les 5 personnes acquiescèrent de la tête, mirent leurs casques et disparurent dans une lumière blanche.

Notre inconnu se tourna vers les 4 personnes qui restaient et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du fond, là où Seiyar était allongé sur une banquette rouge ornée de chevaux ailés.

_Inconnu_ : « Je vais pouvoir maintenant les ressusciter tous. Tous ces valeureux guerriers, morts pour protéger ce qu'ils pensaient être juste, tous de preux et courageux guerriers qui vont être une aide précieuse pour cette terrible guerre qui se profile. Je vais commencer par les généraux de Poséidon et les guerriers divins d'Asgard. Ensuite il me faudra faire revenir aussi les spectres qui iront en enfer pour finir le travail que j'ai confié aux autres. Et je terminerai par les êtres les plus puissants après nous les chevaliers d'Athéna. Ce qui fait en tout environ 150 personnes à ramener des différents enfers. »

_Une des personnes accompagnant l'inconnu _: « Et pour le chevalier Pégase que devons nous faire ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Je m'en occuperai après, une fois que j'aurais ramené tout le monde à la vie. En nous y mettant tous les 5 et en concentrant tout notre cosmos, 2 jours seront nécessaires pour tous les ramener si vous m'aidez, alors commençons s'il vous plait. »

Les 4 personnes l'accompagnant se mirent autour de lui en position de méditation, comme le faisait souvent Shaka de son vivant, notre inconnu aussi se mit dans cette position, ils intensifièrent leur cosmo-énergie chacune était différente bleu, rouge, vert, azur et celle de notre inconnu toujours aussi blanche, une cosmo-énergie d'une pureté incroyable.

C'est ainsi que durant 2 jours ils allaient méditer, recherchant les âmes des différents protecteurs des différents dieux contre lesquels les chevaliers d'Athéna s'étaient battus durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler.


	3. chapitre 2 renaissance des grands

Au Sanctuaire en Grèce

Athéna, les armures d'or ainsi que ses chevaliers divins étaient revenus du royaume des enfers extrêmement épuisés à bout de force entre la vie et la mort ; les chevaliers divins furent conduits à l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire pour qu'ils se reposent et pour que leurs blessures soient soignées. Les armures d'or, quant à elles, s'étaient dirigées toutes seules directement vers leurs temples respectifs où elles allaient reprendre des forces. Quant à Athéna, elle remit en place son armure qui reprit sa forme de statue espérant que la prochaine fois qu'elle devrait la revêtir arriverait dans fort longtemps.

Tous allaient donc se reposer durant quelques jours, un grand banquet pour cette victoire serait organisé dés que les chevaliers et Athéna auraient repris des forces. Au chevet de Hyoga, Shun, Ikki et Shiryu se trouvaient Shunrei, Kiki, June et Miho qu'Athéna avait fait venir au sanctuaire, les chevaliers d'aciers avaient pour mission de surveiller 24h/24 la pièce où se reposaient les 4 chevaliers divins. Marine, Shina et d'autres venaient de temps en temps prendre de leurs nouvelles mais aucun de ces 4 chevaliers n'avaient revu Athéna depuis leur retour. Saori Kido se tenait au pied de sa statue à genoux priant, personne ne devait la déranger, se fut ses ordres, elle priait ainsi tout au long des journées qui se succédèrent rapidement. Elle envoya une centaine d'homme à travers le monde à la recherche des futurs chevaliers. Elle espérait revoir le chevalier Pégase et que de nouveaux chevaliers seraient trouvés pour protéger ce monde qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Loin de là, dans un temple et dans une salle se trouvaient 5 personnes méditants, chacune d'elles étaient entourées d'une aura, cela faisaient déjà quelques heures qu'elles se tenaient dans cette position. L'homme qui se trouvait au centre des 4 autres pris la parole et dit :

_Inconnu_ : « Avez-vous retrouvé leurs corps ou pas ? »

_Tous_ : « Oui ! »

_Un des 4_ : « Pour certains leurs corps ont été détruit mais je pourrais les leur recréer».

_Inconnu_ : « D'accord j'ai fini de retrouver leurs âmes et j'ai même commencé à le faire pour les spectres, je pense que vous allez continuer à rechercher leur corps et je vais en faire de même pour les âmes et nous les ressusciterons tous en même temps qu'en pensez vous ? »

_Un des 4 _: « Ne pensez vous pas qu'ils vont essayer de se battre si nous faisons cela ? »

_Un autres faisant parti des 4 _: « De toutes façons, ils essayeront tôt ou tard alors autant le faire dès le début. »

_Les 2 deniers qui n'avaient pas encore pris la parole _: «Tu as tout à fait raison alors continuons ».

_Inconnu_ : « D'accord, allons-y, concentrez vous ! »

Leurs auras augmentèrent énormément dès que la conversation fut finie, chacune des 5 personnes présentes dans la salle restaient concentrées sur la tâche qu'elles devaient exécuter. Dans un jour et quelques heures, ils seraient tous de nouveaux en vie et pas seulement pour 12 heures.

Dans une salle à coté d'eux, se trouvaient des millions et des millions de bougies, tout au fond de cette salle plusieurs bougies commençaient à apparaître sur 4 différents supports. Chacune des bougies étaient marquées à sa base d'un nom. Que pouvait bien signifier cet endroit ? Pourquoi tant de bougies dans le même, seuls quelques êtres étaient au courant que cet endroit existaient et qu'il était sous la protection de ces êtres. Nous saurons plus tard quel est le rôle de cette pièce.

Près du temple de l'inconnu

_Une personne _: « Penses-tu qu'ils vont y arriver, O Zeus Maître des Cieux et de l'Olympe ».

Un homme possédant beaucoup de ride, une barbe blanche ainsi qu'une chevelure blanche regardait l'homme qui venait de lui parler et qui s'inclinait devant son maître. Zeus portait une tunique toute blanche, une ceinture à sa taille recouverte d'éclairs ; c'était donc bel et bien le maître des Dieux, le grand Zeus. Il se tenait assis sur son trône d'or recouvert de partout d'éclairs plus grand les uns que les autres.

_Zeus_ : « Boréen, mon séraphin je pense que oui, n'oublie pas qui ils sont et que lui a été ton maître, tous comme mes autres séraphins ou tout autres protecteurs des différents dieux. »

_Boréen_ : « Oui grand Zeus, je ne l'ai pas oublié ».

_Zeus_ : « Dés qu'ils auront fini leur tâche, tu iras lui remettre le parchemin que je t'ai donné mais pas avant que le Chevalier Pégase soit de nouveaux parmi les vivants, bien qu'il ne soit pas effectivement mort ».

_Boréen_ : « Mais déjà faudrait-il qu'il se libère de l'épée de votre frère et je ne sais pas si il existe une moyen de lui permettre de se libérer ! »

_Zeus_ : « Il en existe bel et bien un, Boréen, et je suis sûr que tu sais qui l'utilisera. Le neuvième sens, le pouvoir de devenir un Dieu, voilà ce que le chevalier Pégase doit découvrir se sera le seul moyen pour lui de revenir parmi nous. Maintenant Boréen regardons ce que leurs futurs adversaires préparent ».

Une petite brume apparue à quelques mètres du sol et du maître des cieux, une image commençait à apparaître, on distinguait une dizaine de personnes assis autour d'une table et qui parlait entre elles.

Loin de là, en Grèce, sur les hauteurs d'Athènes

Dans la salle du grand Pope, Athéna étaient assise sur le siège au fond de la salle, à quelques mètres d'elle se trouvait 8 chevaliers : 2 d'argents et 6 de bronze ainsi que Kiki, tous à genoux devant leur déesse.

_Jabu_ : « Princesse Athéna, pourquoi avez-vous envoyé tant de garde à travers le monde ? Avez-vous peur d'une future guerre ? Vous ne nous avez pas parlé de la fin de cette bataille contre Hadès, et le corps de Seiyar où est-il ? Ne mériterait-il pas des funérailles tout comme les chevaliers d'or ? »

Athéna parla d'un ton calme, mais baissa la tête pour que personne ne puisse voir que quelques larmes commençaient à couler sur son beau visage.

_Athéna_ : « Nous devons chercher de nouveaux chevaliers pour défendre la terre et perpétuer le rôle des chevaliers. En ce qui concerne les funérailles, nous prendrons le temps de pleurer nos morts plus tard, car pour le moment nous devons nous préparer à quelque chose de grave. Dans environ un mois, nous aurons la visite d'un très vieil ami à moi et d'autres dieux, ils vous expliqueront tout mieux que moi. Maintenant laissez moi. »

Elle se retira en passant derrière le grand rideau rouge qui menait au pied de sa statue.

_Jabu_ : « Nous n'avons pas pu les aider nous sommes inutiles et … »

Marine s'était approché de lui et le gifla

_Marine_ : « Tu n'es pas inutile, tu as protégé Seika de Thanatos comme nous tous et de plus tous les chevaliers sont importants peu importe leurs rangs. Regardes Seiyar et ses compagnons, de simple chevaliers de Bronze, ils ont réussi à s'éveiller au septième sens ainsi qu'au huitième sens un peu plus tard, peu importe ton rang, car en nous tous, chevaliers d'Athéna, notre cosmos est présent et peut faire des miracles ».

_Shina_ : « Oui, Marine a raison, et pour la mémoire de nos amis tombés au combat nous devons continuer à nous entraîner pour devenir plus fort. Maintenant venez, nous avons du travail. »

Ils quittèrent tous la salle du grand Pope et se dirigèrent vers les douze maisons qu'ils traversèrent en silence pour la mémoire de leurs amis tombés.

Dans le temple de l'inconnu

Cela faisait 2 jours qu'ils essayaient de ramener à la vie tous ces combattants.

_Inconnu_ : « Avez-vous trouvez tous les corps ou pas ? »

_Tous_ : « Oui ! »

_L'un d'eux _: « Et vous avez trouvez toutes leurs âmes ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Certains, le plus dur n'a pas été de les trouver, bien qu'il y est différents enfers comme vous le savez, mais de les convaincre de me suivre. Mais j'y suis arrivé je vous attends déjà depuis 2 heures mes amis. »

_Un autre _: « Et vous avez fait quoi durant se temps ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Je me suis entretenu avec Hadès par télépathie qui est comme vous le savez dans son urne. »

_Tous_ : « D'accord ! »

_Inconnu_ : « Bon je pense que nous allons les ramener. »

Leurs cosmos augmentèrent encore et encore, ils entraient dans la phase finale de la résurrection.

_Tous ensemble _: « Que ces êtres pleins de bravoure, défendant leurs causes, reviennent à la vie, que notre pouvoir qui par le temps et l'espace défie toute les lois, réunissent leurs corps et leurs âmes. »

Environ 150 corps apparurent dans la pièce.

_Tous ensemble _: « Que la puissance de notre cosmos les fassent vivre de nouveaux, pour défendre les différents royaumes de cette planète, que toute notre lumière les aide, les guide. Que ces braves guerriers ressuscitent d'entre les morts pour accomplir leurs destins de nouveau, nous le voulons. PAR LA PUISSANCE DES ETERNELS ! »

Des dizaines de petites sphères apparurent au dessus de notre inconnu puis elles filèrent à la vitesse de la lumière dans chaque corps qui étaient apparus, une lumière apparu autour de chaque corps qui s'élevèrent un tout petit peu du sol puis retombèrent tout doucement sur le sol.

Les 5 personnes qui avait médité depuis 2 jours pour les ramener des enfers, se levèrent et s'approchèrent des corps encore inertes, certes ils ne bougeaient pas mais, ils respiraient tous, au grand soulagement des 5 personnes. Dans la mains droite de notre inconnu se trouvait une petite sphère c'était l'âme de Pandora.

_Inconnu_ : « Que ton âme retourne dans ton corps. »

La petite sphère disparu d'un coup. En enfer une jeune femme qui se trouvait dans un lit commença à respirer de nouveau au grand soulagement de Perséphone qui se tenait à son chevet.

Dans le temple de notre inconnu

_Inconnu_ : « Bon nous allons les téléporter dans les 4 coins du temple pour le moment pour qu'ils puissent se reposer et reprendre des forces. »

Ils levèrent tous la main droite en direction des différents corps et tous disparurent en quelques millièmes de seconde.

_Inconnu_ : « Maintenant laissez moi, je vais m'occuper du Chevalier Pégase et moi seul peu l'aider alors sortez s'il vous plait. Attendez, allez voir dans la salle des bougies si elles se sont allumées et vous me le direz après que je me sois occupé de Seiyar. »

Les 4 personnes sortirent de la salle et se dirigèrent vers la salle des bougies en laissant seul le Chevalier Pégase et leur maître et ami. Notre inconnu s'approcha de Seiyar et se posa dans un fauteuil juste à coté de lui, il joignit ses mains au centre de son abdomen, baissa la tête tout en fermant les yeux. Son aura blanche commença à émaner de son corps. En rouvrant les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans la salle à coté de Seiyar assis mais dans un endroit ou il n'y avait pas de lumière mais il voyait très bien debout sur ses jambes. Il aperçu au bout de quelques secondes la personne à qui il voulait parler.

_Inconnu_ : « Bonjour Seiyar »

Il regarda la personne qui était assis en tailleur à ses pieds, Seiyar leva la tête et regarda cette homme dans ces yeux sur leur visage un sourire se dessina. Seiyar se leva avec l'aide de cette personne.

_Seiyar _: « Merci Bonjours, mais qui êtes-vous ou sommes nous pourquoi il n'y a pas de lumière ? Et ou sont mes compagnons, ou est Hadès et enfin ou et Athéna. »

_Inconnu_ : « Alors pour commencer je suis un ami d'Athéna ensuite alors nous sommes en toi Seiyar laisse moi te raconter ce qui c'est passé. L'épée d'Hadès t'a touché et son pouvoir maléfique fait que si elle te touche au cœur, elle enfermera sa victime dans son propre corps voila pourquoi il n'y pas de lumière car l'épée empêche tout contact extérieur et interdit toute lumière aussi. Maintenant laisse moi continuer 2 secondes. Tes compagnons ainsi qu'Athéna sont à son Sanctuaire en Grèce, en sécurité, et pour Hadès il se trouve enfermé dans l'urne. »

_Seiyar_ : « Est-ce que je peux te croire, je sais pas, il me faut une preuve ! »

_Inconnu_ : «Bien alors ressent mon cosmos est ce qu'il ne te dit pas quelque chose Seiyar ? »

_Seiyar_ : « J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà ressentit plusieurs fois durant les 7 dernières années. »

_Inconnu_ : « Alors me fais tu confiance ou pas Seiyar ? »

_Seiyar_ : « Oui mais j'ai toujours quelques réserves pourquoi … »

_Inconnu_ : « Pourquoi je suis là, c'est ça ? Alors écoute moi, je suis là pour t'aider à sortir, à revenir parmi tes compagnons, une nouvelle guerre se profile à l'horizon et Athéna aura besoin de tout ses chevaliers. Seiyar sais tu ce que ce que sont les points étoilés ? »

_Seiyar_ : Ce sont nos centres vitaux que l'on retrouve dans nos étoiles protectrices pour moi c'est Pégase donc 13 centres vitaux répartis sur mon corps vu que ma constellation est composées de 13 étoiles. »

_Inconnu_ : « Oui c'est bien cela Seiyar. Pour revenir parmi les vivants si je peux le dire, il te faudra découvrir ce qu'il y a dernière ces centres vitaux, c'est une chose que toi seul doit trouver cela pourra te prendre de jours, des mois ou des années de recherche, ce n'est pas sur que tu puisses y arriver, les personnes qui y sont arrivés peuvent se compter sur les 2 mains et ça depuis le tout premiers. »

_Seiyar_ : « Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là, si il n'y a que moi qui puisse le trouver ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Je suis là pour t'aider, le temps presse mais même avec mon aide ce n'est pas sûr que tu y arrives chevalier Pégase. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que je vais te dire. D'accord ? »

Seiyar fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien compris.

_Inconnu_ : « Tu devras réfléchir, méditer sur ce que je vais te dire. Derrière chacune des paroles que je vais prononcer se cache ce qu'il y a derrière tes centres vitaux alors écoute bien et enregistre bien mes paroles. »

La cosmos-énergie de notre inconnu apparu toujours aussi blanche aussi pure entre ses mains qu'il avait placées entre lui et Seiyar une galaxie apparu.

_Inconnu_ : « La justice, L'amour, La paix ! »

« Concentre ton cosmos, ne fait qu'un avec l'univers, ne perd pas de vue ton objectif, concentre toi, canalise tes forces, ne capitule pas, la prudence est mère de sûreté, ton corps et ton esprit ne doivent faire qu'un, acquière l'élégance dans le mouvement, éveille ton cosmos, oriente le, fait converger tes pensées, ne fait qu'un avec l'univers, rejette tout sentiments négatifs, sépare le bien du mal, ton corps et ton esprit ne doivent faire qu'un, fait toi renaître; L'unité à travers la connaissance, défie la mort, l'unité à travers les émotions, tu es maître de ton destin, l'unité à travers le firmament. A la force oppose la bonté car à travers la bonté tu l'emporteras. »

_Inconnu_ : « Voilà Seiyar les paroles que tu dois retenir et réfléchir au sens profond de chacune d'elles. »

_Seiyar_ : « Bah ça va pas être facile je crois. »

_Inconnu_ : « Rien n'est facile Seiyar dans le monde où l'on vit, on rit, on pleure, on est heureux, malheureux ainsi de suite, mais il ne faut pas oublier que même au plus profond du désespoir, il y a toujours de la lumière et donc de l'espoir Seiyar. Je reviendrai quand tu auras trouvé ce qu'il y a derrière tes centres. Je vais te laisser maintenant ; d'autres personnes ont besoin de moi. »

_Seiyar _: « C'est tout ! Vous ne restez pas avec moi d'accord mais quand est-ce que je vous reverrai et comment saurez vous si j'ai trouvé ou pas. »

_Inconnu_ : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je le serai Seiyar fait moi confiance. Je te dis à bientôt mon ami et médite bien dessus ».

Notre inconnu disparus dans une lumière blanche qui aveugla Seiyar, il se retrouva là, de nouveaux seul, il se mit de suite à réfléchir aux paroles qu'il avait écouté attentivement. Athéna avait besoin de lui, alors il arriverait à voir ce qu'il y a derrière ses centres vitaux.

Dans une grande salle, allongés sur chaque lit (il manque quelque chose ici ? ) avec quelques personnes qui s'occupaient de voir si tout se passaient bien. Notre inconnu était là assis entre 2 lits d'un coté, une personne, avec des longs cheveux vert et 2 points sur le front caché par quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front, dormait paisiblement ; sur l'autre lit la personne qui y dormait lui tournait le dos. On pouvait voir son tatouage qui le caractérisait bien : un tigre. Tout autour de lui, il voyait quelques personnes commençant à bouger ; le premier qui se réveilla, était celui qui était à coté de lui.

_Inconnu_ : « Bonjour Sion »

Sion tourna sa tête vers lui et fut très étonné de voir cette personne, il tenta de se relever mais fut stoppé par notre inconnu.

_Inconnu_ : « Non Sion, reste couché toi tout comme les autres vous êtes encore faibles. »

Sion regarda autour de lui, il reconnu tous ses frères d'armes Saga et Kanon les jumeaux maudits, Aphrodite, Masque de mort, Aldébaran, Shaka, Camus, Shura, Milo, son apprenti Mü les frères Ayoros et Ayoras, et son vieil ami Dohko ainsi que tous les chevaliers d'argents et une autre personnes qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis fort longtemps : Orphée. Tous allongés sur des lits soit à coté de lui soit en face.

_Sion_ : « Mais où sommes nous ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Tu es dans mon palais Sion je t'en ai déjà parler souviens toi mon ami. »

_Sion_ : « Alors nous sommes dans ton temple celui qui garde l'entrée de l'Olympe que tu dois défendre c'est bien ça ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Oui Sion c'est bien cela. »

Un petit sourire apparu sur leurs 2 visages tous 2 content de se revoir après tant d'années.

_Sion_ : « Mais que faisons nous là, tout ce que je me rappelle c'est quand les autres chevaliers et moi avons concentré notre cosmos dans la flèche d'Ayoros pour briser le mur des lamentations. »

_Inconnu_ : « Je vais répondre à ta question mais pas avant que tous les chevaliers d'Athéna soient réveillés. Repose toi encore un peu Sion ! »

Au bout de quelques minutes tous les chevaliers étaient réveillés, Sion disait, à chaque fois qu'une des personnes qui se réveillait, d'attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé pour poser ses questions et que la personne qui était assise à coté de lui répondrait à toute leur questions. Dohko fut le dernier à se réveiller.

_Inconnu _: « Bonjour Dohko mon ami. »

Il lui fit un sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil que Dohko fit de même en retour.

_Inconnu_ : « Maintenant que tout le monde est réveillé, je vais pouvoir vous raconter tout ce que vous avez manqué. Tout d'abord, les chevaliers divins ont réussi à retrouver Athéna. Ah oui ! Divin, car leurs armures le sont devenues grâce au sang que Sion a mis sur leur armure, Seiyar a réussi à porter un coup à Hadès, cela vous rappelle quelque chose n'est-ce pas Sion et Dohko, enfin plusieurs me semble-t-il mais il a été touché par son épée maléfique, il est ici mais doit faire une chose pour revenir parmi nous, mais reprenons. Hadès a été vaincu, je suis intervenu pour le faire retourner dans l'urne d'Athéna. Ensuite, j'ai renvoyé Athéna, les armures d'or et 4 des chevaliers au Sanctuaire voilà ce qui est pour Athéna, maintenant pour vous, je vous ai ramené avec mes compagnons des différents enfers, j'ai effacé votre mémoires pour que vous ne vous en souveniez pas. Mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls que nous avons ramenés les généraux de Poséidon, les guerriers divins d'Asgard ainsi que les spectres. Avant de me dire quoi que ce soit laissez-moi finir. Si je vous ai ramené ce n'est pas pour mon plus grand plaisir. Une guerre totale va avoir lieu, un certain nombre de dieux veulent détruire les différents royaumes et je crains fort qu'ils ne ramènent les pires ennemis de cet univers. Si je vous ai tous ramené c'est pour que vous vous battiez ensembles pour montrer à ces dieux de quoi les Hommes sont capables et que même si vous étiez ennemis par le passé, aujourd'hui vous serez alliés. Je me comprends quand je dis cela, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas oublier ce que vos anciens ennemis vous ont fait mais essayez au moins s'il vous plait. »

_Saga_ : « Mais au fait, qui êtes vous, est ce qu'on vous faire confiance. »

_Dohko_ : « Voyons Saga ce n'est pas de la sorte qu'on parle à cette personne, tu lui dois respect tout comme à Athéna, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, il nous a aidé lors de la bataille de 1743 contre Hadès, je peux vous le dire et Sion aussi, cette personne n'est en aucun cas notre ennemi, c'est un allié de première ordre par rapport à ce qu'il a été et ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. »

_Sion_ : « Oui, tu as tout à fait raison. De plus je pense que vous avez du entendre parler de lui et de ses chevaliers par vos différents maîtres, je leur avais demandé justement. »

_Kanon_ : « Si nous savions comment il se nomme, ce serait plus facile je pense. »

_Inconnu_ : « Bon d'accord, je vais te dire mon nom Kanon. Je me nomme …. »

Dans les autres salles, les généraux, guerriers divins ou spectres commençaient à se réveiller.

Dans la salle où les chevaliers d'Athéna se reposaient tous étaient la bouche grande ouvert, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que c'était lui qui se tenait devant eux.

_Milo_ : « Non c'est pas possible c'est vous ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Si c'est bien moi, Dohko et Sion peuvent en témoigner »

_Sion et Dohko _: « Oui c'est bien lui. »

_Inconnu_ : « Je vais vous laisser, les autres ressuscités se réveillent, je dois aller leur expliquer, reposez-vous je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. De la nourriture serra servi pendant mon absence à plus tard. »

_Tous_ : « A plus tard. »

Notre inconnu passa dans les différentes chambres des ressuscités pour leur expliquer pourquoi ils avaient été ressuscité.

Quelques jours passèrent, notre inconnu passait de temps en temps voir si tous les ressuscités se portaient bien, ce qui fut le cas à sa plus grande joie. Notre inconnu se trouvait sur une terrasse assit sur un chaise à bascule, la tête appuyée contre le dossier les yeux fermés. Sur la table, à coté de lui une flûte traversière ainsi qu'une lyre était posées dessus.

_Inconnu_ : « Bonsoir Dohko, Bonsoir Sion Vous ne vous reposez pas ? »

_Sion_ : « Nous finirons de nous reposer plus tard. J'ai ressenti quand tu es revenu nous voir un grand doute en toi mon ami et j'en ai fais par à Dohko qui a eu la même impression que moi. Et c'est pour ca que nous sommes ici. »

_Inconnu_ : « Allez prenez un siège mes amis. »

Sion et Dohko prirent chaque une chaise à bascule et regardèrent leur ami dans un soleil couchant d'une beauté incroyable.

_Inconnu_ : « Le grand doute que tu as que vous avez du ressentir c'est tout simplement que je ne sais pas si nous, enfin, si vous gagnerez cette guerre voilà pourquoi. Même avec toutes les forces que j'ai redonné à Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès ce n'est même pas sûr que vous puissiez vaincre vos ennemis et même avec le soutien des autres dieux qui se sont alliés à eux je ne pense pas que vous pourrez gagner. »

_Sion_ : « Si tu penses cela c'est que nos ennemis doivent être très fort et quand tu dis nos ennemis ça veut dire quoi ? »

_Dohko_ : « Oui ça veut dire quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est ce que je pense ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Tu as mis dans le mille Dohko, ni moi ni mes Hommes ne devront intervenir dans l'affrontement final. »

_Dohko _: « Et pourquoi donc tu ne vas pas nous aider dans cette bataille ? »

_Inconnu_ : « C'est ainsi, je ne peux que vous aider à vous préparer, mes Hommes vous aiderons à apprendre les autres techniques de vos constellations respectives. »

_Sion_ : « Quoi quelles attaques ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Les plus puissantes attaques que j'ai créées, j'ai demandé à ce qu'elles ne soient pas transmises aux futurs générations de tous les protecteurs des dieux. Seuls mes Hommes et moi les connaissons, de plus je pense qu'il sera temps pour moi d'enseigner à vous, chevaliers d'or, l'ultime attaque.

_Sion_ : « Et comment se nomme cette attaque ? »

_Dohko_ : « Cette ultime attaque est plus puissante que l'Exclamation d'Athéna ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Oh que oui, l'Exclamation d'Athéna ce n'est pas la plus puissante des attaques car tous chevaliers la connaissent. Je ne peux encore vous révéler son nom c'est ainsi vous verrez plus tard. Maintenant allez vous reposer. »

_Sion _: « Nous t'obéissons, bonne nuit »

_Dohko_ : « Bonne nuit mon ami »

_Inconnu_ : « Bonne nuit mes amis »

Dohko et Sion quittèrent la terrasse en laissant seul notre inconnu qui regardait la fin du coucher de soleil perdu dans ses pensés.

En Grèce

Les 4 chevaliers Divins s'étaient remis de leurs blessures, ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble juste eux quatre, ils devaient vouloir faire leur deuil de leur frère ensemble. Les travaux de reconstruction des temples avaient déjà commencé ; le temple du cancer était de nouveau intacte mais le temple du capricorne et de la vierge n'était pas près d'être fini, le trou qui se trouvait devant la maison du bélier fut rebouché au grand bonheur de Kiki qui pensait que son maître aurait apprécié que l'entrée de son temple redevienne comme avant.

Athéna, quant à elle, continuait de se reposer dans la salle du Grand Pope. Hyoga et les autres chevaliers sont venus la saluer et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils étaient évanouis

_Shiryu_ : « Déesse Athéna pouvez-vous nous dire comment la bataille c'est terminée ? ».

_Shun_ : « Oui déesse s'il vous plait nous voulons comprendre. »

_Athéna_ : « Alors voila le Chevalier Pégase a été transpercé en plein cœur par l'épée de mon oncle Hadès, je peux vous dire la suite mais que ca reste entre nous, un très vieil ami à moi et venu mettre un terme à cette bataille en refermant Hadès dans son urne. C'est lui qui nous a ramené au sanctuaire. »

_Hyoga_ : « Et Seiyar où est il ? »

_Ikki_ : « Enfin où est le corps de notre frère Athéna ? »

_Athéna_ : « Mon ami l'a emmener avec lui pour certaines raisons et cela je ne peux vous le révélez, vous verrez dans quelques semaines quand cet, ami viendra au sanctuaire nous pourrions y voir bien mieux aussi bien vous que moi. »

_Ikki_ : « Je ne compte pas rester ici 5 minutes de plus, je m'en vais. Désolé Shun, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterai ici vu qu'on nous cache des choses. »

Athéna se sentait dépassée par la tournure des évènements et ne sut pas quoi dire à Ikki pour qu'il reste mais ce fut quelqu'un d'inattendu qui pris la parole Poséidon et Hilda de Polaris venait de pénétrer dans la salle du Grand Pope.

_Poséidon_ : « Chevalier Phénix, je te demande de rester là. »

_Ikki_ : « Tu comptes te battre pour m'arrêter et que faite vous là ? »

_Hilda_ : « Nous sommes venu au Sanctuaire d'Athéna pour nous allier à elle, une futur guerre bien plus terrible que celle que vous venez du vivre va avoir lieu. Alors Chevalier Phénix, je te demande de rester jusqu'à que l'ami d'Athéna arrive après tu pourras décider de rester ou de partir. »

_Ikki_ : « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'obéirai. »

_Shun_ : « Mon frère je t'en prie attend au moins la venue de cette personne. »

_Ikki_ : « Bon j'accepte de rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. »

Quelques mètres derrière Poséidon et Hilda de Polaris 3 personnes les suivaient, ils s'agissaient de Sorrento, de Thétis et de Flamme. Quand Hyoga la remarqua il devint tout rouge ce qui n'échappa pas à Shiryu qui lui fit remarquer.

_Hyoga_ : « Et toi alors t'en ai ou avec Shunrei ? »

_Shiryu_ : « Hein quoi ? »

Les 2 frères ne purent se retenir de rire en pensant que tous les 2 étaient amoureux et pris sur le fait.

Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi de suite dans le sanctuaire, chacun menant sa vie de son coté mais travaillant à la reconstruction du Sanctuaire, à la surveillance de l'entrée, ou à l'entraînement. La date où notre inconnu devait venir au Sanctuaire se rapprochait à grand pas. Et tous se demandaient qui était la personne qu'Athéna attendait si impatiemment.

Loin de là dans un temple, dans la pièce principale.

Notre inconnu était adossé à une porte, il regardait si tout se passait bien. Les chevaliers d'Asgard s'entendait très bien avec les chevaliers d'Athéna ce qui n'était pas le cas des généraux de Poséidon qu'ils fallaient souvent remettre à leur place ils s'en prenaient souvent à Kanon celui qui avait osé manipuler un dieu mais notre inconnu était intervenu pour mettre un point final à cette histoire.

_Inconnu_ : Kanon n'a pas manipulé un dieu, il a manipulé Julian Solo et donc un mortel Poséidon était dans son corps mais endormi, de plus tout homme peu manipuler les autres, et ça, depuis la nuit des temps et moi-même je manipule les autres mais pas à la même échelle que vous. Alors arrêtez ces gamineries et oubliez tout ça, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous renvoie en enfer. »

Chaque groupe s'était dispersé pour ne pas provoquer la colère de leur hôte.

_Inconnu_ : « Sion vient avec moi s'il te plait »

Ils s'écartèrent un peu des autres personnes qui étaient dans la pièce

_Inconnu_ : « Je veux que tu ailles avec 2 de mes chevaliers en enfer avec les spectres, tu les accompagneras jusqu'à une salle tu y ramasseras toutes les choses concernant les chevaliers d'Athéna. Et tu m'attendras avec Pandora, je viendrai vous chercher dans un jour ou deux. De plus, tu aideras les spectres si l'enfer se fait attaquer, on ne sait jamais. »

_Sion_ : « D'accord mais que dois-je prendre exactement dans cette salle ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Tu sauras quand tu entreras dedans, maintenant va retrouver les 2 chevaliers qui sont devant l'entrée de mon temple vous allez attendre les spectres et vous partirez ; bonne chance Sion. »

_Sion_ : « Merci à dans 2 jours mon ami. »

Un homme vêtu d'une armure noir avec des flammes orange et rouge dessus rentra dans le temple avec dans sa main droite un parchemin scellé et dans sa main gauche son casque.

_Inconnu_ : « Bienvenu à toi Brasier forgeron d'Héphaïstos que me vaut cette visite ? »

_Brasier_: « Mon maître m'a demandé de t'apporter ce parchemin. »

_Inconnu_ : « Merci alors voyons. Bien, bien, très bien tu remercieras Héphaïstos pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi, je lui propose de venir me les apporter dans 2 jours au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Vu que de toute façon il devait s'y rendre dans 2 jours et que nous y serons aussi. »

Tous les chevaliers et généraux ont tourné leur visage vers notre inconnu qui fit apparaître un parchemin dans sa main droite et le donna au forgeron.

_Inconnu_ : « Tout est inscrit à l'intérieur de se parchemin, je souhaiterai que tu l'accompagnes toi Brasier avec Magma et Etincelle car il faudra les protéger pendant que nous serons en réunion. »

_Brasier_ : « Bien sûr, je donnerai ce parchemin à mon maître. Merci et que la justice soit avec vous »

_Inconnu_ : « A bientôt mon ami et que le feu soit avec toi. »

Brasier fit demi tour remis son casque et avant de sortir du temple disparu dans un feu qui apparu tout autour de lui

_Inconnu_ : « Approchez s'il vous plait ! Ecoutez moi, demain nous retournons sur terre tous sens exception. Sion ainsi que 2 de mes gardes et les spectres sont allés en enfer. Vous retrouverez votre Grand Pope dans 2 jours chevaliers d'Athéna. »

_Dohko_ : « Mais pour Seiyar tu vas le laissez là. »

_Inconnu_ : « 2 secondes mon ami, j'y arrive, laisse moi finir mes chevaliers nous accompagneront. »

Environ 80 personnes entrèrent à se moment dans la salle tous recouverts d'une cape des pieds à la tête que 2 d'entre eux avait le visage découvert sur toutes ces personnes.

_Inconnu _: Mes chevaliers allez vous reposer, demain sera une longue journée. »

Et tous disparurent en un éclair.

_Inconnu_ : « Donc voilà, vous irez vous reposer car retourner sur terre va vous faire comprendre que les lois de la nature ne sont pas les mêmes qu'ici vous vous êtes habitués aux lois de mon temple et donc votre corps devra se réhabituer aux lois de la terre vous verrez le moment venu. »

_Dohko _: « Alors mon ami et pour Seiyar comment va-t-il ? »

A cette instant précis un puissant cosmos se fit ressentir il venait du temple, du fond du temple. De l'extérieur, une colonne de lumière blanche bleue était apparue traversant l'espace et le temple pour finir sa course dans une pièce où un homme était allongé depuis plusieurs semaines. Au même moment, dans la salle des bougies, une bougie qui s'y trouvait changea de place et devint blanche. Que cela pouvait-il signifier ?

_Inconnu_ : « Je pense que voilà ta réponse Dohko. Nen ? »

_Siegfried et Bian en même temps _: « Quel est se cosmos il est surpuissant on dirait le cosmos d'un dieu. »

_Inconnu_ : « Tous à fait, vous avez raison, attendez moi là je reviens. »

Notre inconnu rentra dans la pièce ou se trouvais Seiyar. Il entra mais ne vit personne quand il fut près de la banquette où se trouvait normalement Seiyar couché une pluie de météore lui fonça dessus mais il les esquiva avec une élégance inégalée.

_Inconnu_ : « Doucement Chevalier Pégase, tu risquerais de faire mal à quelqu'un. »

_Seiyar _: « Qui est vous ? Ah c'est vous où suis-je. »

_Inconnu _« Tu es dans mon temple jeune dieu Seiyar, tiens mets les affaires qui sont posées sur la table. »

_Seiyar_ : « Quoi jeune dieu ? »

_Inconnu_ « Laisse-moi te poser une question. Qu'y avait-il derrière tes points étoilés ? »

_Seiyar_ : « Je crois que c'était la Big Will enfin je ne suis pas sûr ! »

_Inconnu_ : « C'est bien cela Seiyar le 9ème sens, c'est ce qui ta permis de sortir de ton état mais tu as du voir aussi ta fonction dans se monde Nen ?

_Seiyar_ : « Quoi, qu'elle fonction ? »

_Inconnu_ : Tout dieu a une fonction dans l'univers regarde Poséidon : Les océans, Hadès : les enfers : Et ainsi de suite, tu as du le voir aussi ?

_Seiyar _: Je crois que c'est…

_Inconnu_ : Je pense savoir et si toi tu le sais c'est le plus important il ne faudra jamais que tu l'oublie car c'est de lui que ton pouvoir vient et que tu auras de sur la Big Will. Maintenant habille toi et rejoins moi dehors. »

L'inconnu laissa seul Seiyar pour qu'il puisse mettre un haut rouge un jean bleu et une paire de basket blanche.

_Inconnu_ : « Boréen que fais tu là ? Je vois que Zeus a toujours un regard sur ce que je fais. »

_Boréen_ : « Il m'a demandé de t'amener ce parchemin je te le donne et je dois attendre ta réponse. »

_Inconnu _ « Alors voyons sa. Dis lui que je le lui présenterai le dieu Seiyar quand j'aurai le temps ou s'il peut venir ça m'arrangerai à vrai dire. Il sait que je ne peux sortir de mon temple pour le moment »

_Boréen _: « Je suis sûr que ca ne le gênera en aucun cas. Je lui transmettrais le message. »

_Inconnu_ : «Il peut venir quand tu lui auras donné le message ou dans 1 semaine je serais de retour ici. »

_Boréen _: « D'accord, à plus tard mon ami »

_Inconnu_ : « Au revoir et à bientôt »

Boréen disparu dans une nuée de plume d'une blancheur éclatante. Seiyar sortit de la pièce et suivit notre inconnu.

_Inconnu_ : « Restes derrière cette colonne et dès que je t'appelle viens nous retrouver. »

Il laisse Seiyar seul derrière la colonne alors que lui revenait devant les autres personnes qui avaient attendu son retour avec impatience.

_Dohko_ : « Alors où est Seiyar ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Votre ami Seiyar a changé de statut aujourd'hui car il s'est éveillé au 9ème sens et de ce fait il est devenu un dieu. Seiyar approches. »

Seiyar sortit de l'ombre de la colonne et vit toutes ces personnes qu'ils connaissaient si bien.


	4. chapitre 3 en route pour la terre

Dans le temple de notre inconnu

_Dohko_ : « Alors, où est Seiyar ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Votre ami Seiyar a changé de statut aujourd'hui car il s'est éveillé au 9ème sens et de ce fait il est devenu un dieu. Seiyar approche. »

Seiyar sortit de l'ombre de la colonne et vit toutes ces personnes qu'ils connaissaient si bien.

Aldébaran, et Milo se précipitèrent sur lui suivis par Mü qui vint lui serrer la main de même qu'Orphée. Ensuite Dohko s'approcha de lui et inclina sa tête, Shaka fit de même. Seiyar vit, après que Shaka se soit écarté, Saga, Camus, Shura, Masque de mort et Aphrodite en retrait, il hésita à s'avancer vers eux mais y alla, il tendit la main à Saga qui n'osa pas lui serrer mais qui se décida à le faire, Camus et Shura firent de même mais quant à Masque de mort et Aphrodite, ils ne firent qu'un petit signe de la tête pour le saluer. En regardant un peu plus loin assis sur un siège, Kanon regardait dans sa direction, il cligna juste des yeux et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du temple. Et il salua aussi les chevaliers d'argent qui firent de même en retour.

_Seiyar_ : « Et Ayoras et Ayoros, où sont-ils ?

Saga et les 4 autres s'écartèrent pour laisser passer 2 personnes qui se ressemblaient seul quelques traits de visages pouvaient les différencier.

_Ayoras_ : « Bonjour Seiyar comment va ? »

Ils se serrèrent la main comme 2 amis, 2 frères, ce qui fit sourire quelques chevaliers d'or.

_Ayoros_ : «Je crois que ni toi, ni moi n'avons été présentés Seiyar.»

_Seiyar_ : « Je sais qui tu es Ayoros chevaliers d'or du Sagittaire »

Seiyar se mis à genoux au pied d'Ayoros, la tête regardant le sol

_Seiyar_ : « Je te remercie chevalier de m'avoir permis de porter ton armure pour protéger celle que tu étais sensé protéger de ton vivant »

Les yeux d'Ayoros se remplirent de larmes mais aucune ne coula, puis il se baissa et souleva Seiyar par les bras et, à son tour, se mis à genoux.

_Seiyar_ : « Ayoros que fais tu ? »

_Ayoros_ : « C'est à moi de m'agenouiller Seiyar, c'est toi qui a protégé Athéna, si mon armure est venu à toi c'est qu'elle a reconnu en toi une personne qui aurai pu la porter.

Seiyar : « Non Ayoros lève-toi tu n'as pas à faire cela. »

Mais Seiyar remarqua juste après cette phrase que tous les autres chevaliers d'Athéna sauf Kanon qui était resté sur son siège s'étaient agenouillés autour de lui.

_Shaka_ : « Seiyar tu as défendu Athéna mieux que n'importe lequel d'entre nous qui sommes les puissants de l'ordre, nous voulons te remercier et aujourd'hui tu es devenu un dieu, un dieu qui continuera à protéger Athéna quoiqu'il arrive. Nous jurons de te servir au nom Athéna. »

_Tous_ : « Nous le jurons. »

_Seiyar_ : « Mes amis relevez vous, nous avons tous pour mission de protéger notre déesse, c'est ce que je fais et ce que je ferai encore car notre vie lui est dévouée.»

Tous les chevaliers d'or ainsi que les chevaliers d'argent venait de se relever et notre inconnu pris la parole.

_Inconnu_ : « Je te laisse finir de saluer tout le monde, je reviens dans quelques instants. »

Notre inconnu se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait les bougies, que pouvait-il bien aller faire dans cette salle. Seiyar quand à lui, continua de saluer ses anciens ennemis, ça se passa mieux avec les guerriers divin d'Asgard qu'avec les généraux de Poséidon qui ne voulurent pas saluer Seiyar, ce qui engendra une bagarre entre les chevaliers d'Athéna et les guerriers de Poséidon. Mais notre inconnu arriva juste à temps pour mettre un terme à cette petite querelle.

_Inconnu_ : « Maintenant que tout est réglé, je voudrais que toi Seiyar tu ailles mettre ton armure il faut que tu la portes si tu veux venir avec moi car là où je t'emmène comme pour aller sur l'Olympe il faut porter une armure. Quand aux autres depuis que vous êtes ici vous n'avez pas mangé sauf une fois à votre réveil, c'est l'une des lois aussi, on a plus besoin de manger ou de boire pour vivre ici. Mais je vais vous faire amener de la nourriture sinon votre retour sur terre sera encore plus difficile à supporter. »

_Seiyar_ : « Et moi je n'ai plus besoin de manger ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Pas forcément certains dieux mangent alors que d'autres n'en voient pas l'intérêt, mais je demanderai à ce qu'on te prépare à manger quand nous reviendrons, si tel est ton souhait.

_Seiyar_ : « Je veux bien merci, je vais chercher mon armure, je reviens de suite. »

Neuf personnes apparurent juste derrière notre inconnu d'un coup, parmi ces 9 personnes ,4 avait leur visage découvert alors que les autres étaient complètement recouvert de leur capes blanches.

_Inconnu_ : « Qui a-t-il mes amis ?»

_L'un des neufs _: « Monsieur, nous sommes attaqués par 2 dieux égyptiens. Il s'agit d'Anubis et de Seth. De plus Arès se tient à leurs côtés »

_Inconnu_ : « Je vais m'en occuper ! »

Notre inconnu mis son casque et commença à se diriger vers la sortir de son temple, tout en continuant à marcher, il dit :

_Inconnu _: « Que l'un de vous aille dire à Seiyar de venir devant le temple dès qu'il sera prêt j'en ai pas pour longtemps quant aux chevaliers, guerriers et généraux, s'ils veulent me voir à l'action, ils peuvent venir mais ne devront en aucun cas poser le pied à l'extérieur, restez sur les marches de mon palais. »

Une armée entière, d'environ 1500 hommes, se tenait le long de l'allée, bordée de part et d'autre d'oliviers, menant au temple de notre inconnu. Puis, juste derrière ces oliviers une forêt gigantesque à perte de vue se tenait là. L'armée avançait petit à petit, devant eux 3 êtres. 2 d'entre eux possédaient un corps d'humain mais leur tête fut pour l'un une tête de chacal, l'autre un lévrier. Le dernier des 3 êtres était au milieu des 2 autres et bien plus grand qu'eux, il devait mesurer environ 2m50 portant une armure rouge aux formes agressives, on pouvait distinguer quand on l'a voyait de près des êtres dessinés dessus, sur sa hanche gauche son épée était dans son fourreau, elle devait mesurer dans les 1m30 environ. Mais la particularité d'Arès c'était qu'il portait un masque assorti à son armure. Notre inconnu, en regardant ce masque, eu un petit sourire dans le coin droit de sa bouche, puis son rire devint de plus en plus fort résonnant dans toute l'air qui l'entourait.

_Inconnu_ : «Arrêtez-vous et partez d'ici sinon je devrais employer la force. »

_Anubis_ : « Je viens réclamer le royaume d'Hadès alors laisse nous passer ! »

_Seth_ : «Oui laisse nous passez si tu ne veux pas que notre armée s'attaque à toi. »

_Inconnu_ : «Vous savez très bien que vous ne pourrez de toute façon pas passer alors faites demi-tour et rentrez sur la terre où vous devez résider et ne mettez plus les pieds sur mon domaine. »

_Arès_ : « Je les accompagne alors laisse nous passer c'est un ordre. »

_Inconnu_ : « Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Ce masque que tu portes aujourd'hui en est la preuve, non ?… »

Près de là, sur les marches du temple, tous les ressuscités, ainsi que les 4 personnes qui étaient venus prévenir notre inconnu, se trouvaient devant tous les autres sur la marche avant le sol. Seiyar arriva et passa devant tous les autres pour arriver à la hauteur des 4 personnes servant notre inconnu.

_Celui le plus à droite_ : « Seiyar attend, il doit régler un petit problème, tu vois au milieu se trouve Arès, Dieu grecque de la guerre et autour de lui se trouve Anubis et Seth 2 dieux égyptien. »

_Seiyar_ : « Pourquoi les empêchez-vous de passer ? »

_Celui qui se trouve entre Seiyar et celui qui est le plus à droite_ : « Arès a le droit de rentrer dans l'Olympe mais ces 2 dieux égyptiens n'ont pas prêté serment devant Zeus ».

A se moment notre inconnu concentra sa cosmos-énergie blanche qui l'entoura, derrière lui un soleil apparu.

_Le plus à gauche_ : « Je vois qu'il va utiliser la lumière, regardez bien car c'est très rare qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs. »

_Le dernier qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole_ : « Surtout le pouvoir qu'il va utiliser ! »

Seiyar : « Pourquoi surtout ce pouvoir ? »

_Le plus à droite_ : « C'est une très longue histoire, pour l'instant je peux juste te dire que ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, il y a 25 ans environ quand nous avons perdu un de nos compagnons. »

Tous se turent et regardaient ce que notre inconnu allait faire.

_Inconnu_ : « Ce masque que tu portes aujourd'hui en est la preuve non, tu ne me laisses plus le choix Arès, je ne t'ai toujours pardonné ce que tu lui a fait il y a 25 ans de cela et ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai fait subir à cette même époque qui a pu calmer ma soif de vengeance. »

_Arès_ : « Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, tu m'as défiguré pour l'éternité, vu que je ne suis pas comme mes oncles et ma sœur, que je me réincarne pas, tu as gâché le reste de mon existence tu vas le payer. Anubis, Seth si vous voulez réclamer le royaume d'Hadès il faudra d'abord le faire passer de vie à trépas, alors envoyez vos hommes. »

Anubis et Seth se tournèrent vers leurs troupes qui foncèrent sur notre inconnu. Un soleil gigantesque apparu derrière notre inconnu, le soleil rétrécit et disparu puis réapparu dans sa main droite, son bras droit levés vers le ciel, il ne regardait pas les égyptiens qui arrivaient sur lui, il avait la tête baissée, une larme coula le long de sa joue gauche et tomba par terre.

_Inconnu dans sa tête_ : «Je le fais pour toi Hélios, ce geste sera ma vengeance, ma Vengeance en TON NOM !. »

Il releva sa tête, joignit ses poignets tout en rabattant ses bras à l'horizontal, une lumière aveuglante émanait de ces mains, l'énergie que ces mains contenaient était croissante, c'est comme si notre inconnu avait le Soleil dans le creux de ses paumes.

Sur les marches du temple

Le plus à droite eu un frisson qui lui parcouru tout le dos et se tourna vers ses 3 compagnons.

_Lui :_ « Vite nous devons crée un bouclier, il va les frapper avec l'arcade la plus puissante du chevalier élémentaire de la lumière, vite. »

_A sa gauche_ : « T'as eu un frisson mais c'est impossible par rapport à ce que tu représentes. »

_Seiyar_ : « Et qu'est que tu représentes ? »

_Le plus à droite_ : « Nous somme les guerriers ultimes, l'élite de la Chevalerie, nous existons depuis des temps ancestraux pour une nouvelle mission, nous sommes les Chevaliers Elémentaires, je représente le feu, à ma gauche la terre ensuite l'air et l'eau, on finira les présentations plus tard, pour le moment nous devons vous protéger ! »

Les 4 chevaliers élémentaires croisèrent leurs bras devant leur abdomen puis crièrent ensemble.

_Les 4 chevaliers_ : « Mur des éléments ! »

A quelque mètre devant eux, 4 lumières apparurent formant un mur mais laissant voir se la combat qui allait commencé.

La tête relevé notre inconnu regardaient l'armé fondre sur lui.

_Inconnu_ : « Subissez la plus puissante attaque de la lumière !

Il referma sa main sur le soleil, quelques jets sortaient quant même de sa main. Il recula son bras droit, plia le coude tout en portant son bras gauche en garde devant lui.

_Inconnu_ : « AU CŒUR DU SOLEIL ! »

En prononçant le nom de cette attaque, il porta son bras droit en avant et reculant son bras gauche, ouvrit sa main droite de laquelle jaillit des milliers, des millions de jets de lumière qui partirent dans tous les sens, allant vers les arbres, vers le temple, et vers les armées. Les jets allant à la vitesse de la lumière firent leurs premières victimes dans le camp des égyptiens à chaque fois qu'un jet touchait l'un des égyptiens, son corps disparaissait dans une lumière plus qu'aveuglante. Tous criaient de douleur, les jets les traversaient de part en part. Toute l'armée fut anéantie en quelques secondes. Mais les jets filèrent alors sur les 3 dieux, qui ne purent rien faire, même pas se protéger des milliers de jets qui se regroupèrent pour former 3 rayon à l'intensité dépassant l'imagination, ceux ci touchèrent et tuèrent les dieux égyptiens mais leurs corps n'avaient pas disparu, quand à Arès certes il fut touché par les jets mais ne fut pas tué comme si c'était la volonté de notre inconnu. Allongé par terre reprenant son souffle Arès ne croyait pas se qu'il venait de se passer. Notre inconnu referma sa main ce qui stoppa automatiquement les jets, son aura blanche disparu, c'est alors qu'il se dirigea vers le corps d'Arès. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il ramassa l'épée d'Arès qui se trouvait juste à coté de lui. Arès le regardait à travers son masque, notre inconnu pris l'épée dans ses 2 mains pointant la lame vers le bas, il se mis au dessus de l'abdomen d'Arès, ils se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, dans le regard de notre inconnu aucune pitié n'était visible juste des flammes, il abattit l'épée devant toute la foule qui était toujours sur les marches. Mais au dernier moment, il s'arrêta net à 1 cm de l'armure, puis jeta l'épée sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux.

_Inconnu_ : « Tu ne le mérites pas, enfin pour le moment, car ce n'est pas à moi de te tuer mais à 3 personnes, 3 personnes à qui tu as pris leur famille. Eux se vengeront, souviens t'en bien Arès, ta fin est proche, tout comme celle des autres dieux ennemis d'Athéna, tous disparaîtrons, j'en fais le serment. Maintenant disparaît de ma vue avant que je change d'avis.»

Arès disparu en un éclair emportant avec lui son épée, le visage pétrit de peur. Notre inconnu fit demi-tour après quelques pas, posa un genou à terre et mis sa main droite à plat sur le sol. Une lueur verte qui émana de sa main et les arbres qui étaient tombés reprirent leurs places en un instant.

_Inconnu_ : « Seiyar tu es prêt ? Si oui viens ! »

Seiyar descendit la dernière marche de l'escalier et rejoint notre inconnu. Ceux qui étaient restés sur les marches regardaient Seiyar et notre inconnu prendre un petit chemin allant dans la forêt, une fois arrivé dans la forêt en quelques mètres ils avaient disparu.

_Milo_ : « Dit donc il possède un puissance phénoménale j'ai cru que cette attaque aurait pu tout détruire. »

_Le feu _: « Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, je vais vous raconter une anecdote. Vous voyez l'Angleterre, la puissance de cette attaque par le passé a séparé cette île du reste du continent, notre chevalier de lumière c'était un peu laissé emporté lors d'une de nos batailles. »

_L'eau_ : « Je crois que ce n'ai pas le moment ni le lieu pour raconter nos exploits passé ? »

Tous éclatèrent de rire

_La terre _: « Je pense que tu as raison, au lieu de rester ici, si nous allions manger quand pensez-vous ? »

_Aldébaran_ : « Oui, allons manger je meurs de faim moi ! »

_Mü_ : « Tu n'as pas du écouter ce qu'on nous a dit tous à l'heure, ici on n'a pas besoin de manger et donc on a pas faim. »

_Aldébaran_ : « Si, j'ai bien entendu, mais dés qu'il a parlé de manger je ne sais pas se qui c'est passé mais j'ai commencé à avoir faim c'est tout, ça doit être l'habitude. »

Tout le monde rit de plus belle, le chevalier du Taureau le premier

_L'air_ : « Allons, rentrons et allons manger. »

Tous le suivirent sauf 3 personnes qui étaient restés sur les marches, ils s'agissaient de Kanon, Saga et le chevalier du feu.

_Feu _: « Qui a-t-il, vous n'avez pas faim, si je puis dire ainsi, mes amis ? »

_Saga_ : « Nous allons y aller mais durant l'attaque du cœur du soleil, j'ai eu une drôle d'impression que je ne peux décrire »

_Kanon_ : « Je ai cru avoir la même impression que toi Saga. Le chevalier élémentaire de la lumière, comment s'appelait-il ? »

_Feu_ : « Tout comme nous nos noms sont ce que nous représentons : l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air, lui c'était lumière. Mais, nous avons de vrais noms, venez, rentrons je vais vous les dire. »

Saga et Kanon suivirent le chevalier du feu à l'intérieur, tous 2 furent surpris de voir qu'en plein milieu du temple une très grande table était apparue et déjà quelques personnes s'étaient installées pour manger des plats venus de tous les pays du monde.

_Feu_ : « S'il vous plait, écoutez moi tous. »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui, les 3 autres chevaliers élémentaires venaient de se mettre à côté de lui.

_Feu_ : « Je pense que maintenant nous pouvons vous donner certains renseignements. Notre maître m'a permis de vous dire certaines choses sur nous, comme nos noms et fonctions. »

_Air_ : « Bon je vais donc commencer, je suis le chevalier de l'air on me nomme aujourd'hui Brisagan, mais, avant que l'on me donne ce nom, je m'appelais Jason vous avez du entendre parler de moi dans la mythologie grecque ainsi que de mes compagnons les argonautes. »

Toutes les personnes à la table étaient stupéfaites par ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre mais personne n'eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car le chevalier de la terre pris la parole.

_Terre_ : « Vous avez peu entendu ma voix et donc vous n'avez pas forcément deviné que je suis une femme et ce n'est pas avec les capes que nous portons que vous auriez pu le voir. Je suis le chevalier de la terre, on m'appelle Kylima mais mon vrai nom est Xéna, Ancienne princesse guerrière de la Grèce antique.

_Eau_ : « Pour ma part, je vais faire court, je ne veux pas vous empêcher de manger, je suis le chevalier de l'eau on me nomme Hydrock, mais on me connaît mieux grâce à l'Odyssée d'Homère, je suis Ulysse d'Ithaque.

_Feu_ : « Et pour finir, je suis le chevalier du feu, Pyro, je suis un héros grecque ayant combattu pendant la Guerre de Troie au côté d'Ulysse, on me connaît sous le nom Achille.

Tous les 4 s'inclinèrent devant toute l'assemblée.

_Xéna_ : « Maintenant nous allons manger, Seiyar et notre maître ne devrait revenir que dans 1 heure où 2, mangeons mes amis.

Les 4 chevaliers élémentaires s'assirent à quelques sièges les uns des autres, les généraux de Poséidon mangeaient à l'autre bout de la table sauf Isaak qui mangeait à côté de son maître Camus. Les guerriers Divins d'Asgard, eux, discutaient tranquillement avec les chevaliers d'Athéna. Tous mangeaient et discutaient en même temps, une fois le repas fini, les généraux, guerriers et chevaliers retournèrent dans à leurs appartements se reposer un peu. Quant aux 4 chevaliers élémentaires, ils attendaient que leur maître et Seiyar rentrent. Kanon et Saga étaient toujours assis à la table en train de parler quand tout à coup Kanon se leva et se dirigea vers les 4 chevaliers élémentaires à grands pas alors que Saga quand à lui se leva tranquillement et le suivit.

_Kanon_ : « Vous ne nous avez pas dis comment se nommait exactement le chevalier de la lumière. »

_Achille_ : « Je crois te l'avoir dit, non ? »

Kanon commençait déjà perdre patience et augmenta le ton de sa voix

_Kanon_ : « Vous allez me dire son véritable nom ou je vais vous y forcer. »

_Une voix_ : « Si j'étais toi Kanon, je ne porterai pas la main sur mes compagnons, sinon tu risques de retourner en enfer en quelques secondes. »

Devant l'entrée du temple, 2 silhouettes apparurent et se dirigèrent vers les 4 chevaliers et les 2 jumeaux. Il s'agissait de Seiyar et notre inconnu. Seiyar portait son armure divine de Pégase mais il y avait quelque chose de différent en eux 2, Saga le remarqua de suite mais ne comprenait pas d'où pouvait venir cette impression.

_Inconnu_ : « Seiyar, assieds-toi, je finis avec Kanon et nous pourrons manger et continuer notre conversation. Alors Kanon, tu veux savoir mon nom. »

Kanon fit un signe de tête affirmatif pour répondre à notre inconnu.

_Inconnu_ : «Je vais te décevoir Kanon, mais pour le moment tu ne sauras pas son nom, et ce, pour le bon déroulement des opérations futures, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire alors maintenant retournes avec les autres chevaliers d'Athéna et ton frère. Je te promets de te parler de lui le moment venu. »

_Kanon_ : « Comme par hasard ! »

_Saga_ : « Allons mon frère, il nous en parlera quand le moment sera venu, allons rejoindre nos compagnons. »

_Inconnu dans sa tête_ : « Vous le saurez plus tard, vous saurez pourquoi vous avez cette drôle impression durant le cœur du soleil. »

Tous les 2 se dirigèrent vers l'appartement des chevaliers d'Athéna. Notre inconnu s'assit et fit apparaître une assiette remplit d'ambroisie et une jarre de nectar.

_Seiyar_ : « Heu qu'est que c'est ? »

_Inconnu_ : « c'est la nourriture des dieux Seiyar, je sais que l'aspect n'est pas super, je te fais venir ce que tu veux mais dans les limites du raisonnable, il ne faut pas commencer à prendre la grosse tête Seiyar. »

_Seiyar_ : « Non, je vais goûter, je verrais bien si j'aime ou pas et après on verra. »

Il prit une bouchée de chaque et trouva cela extrêmement bon. Il en redemanda plusieurs fois, ce qui fit sourire les 5 personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui.

_Inconnu_ : « Seiyar avant d'aller te coucher pour que tu te reposes, je voudrais te présenter à quelqu'un mais reste assis. Zeus, tu peux venir j'ai senti ta présence depuis un moment tu sais. »

_Zeus_ : « Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas être dérangé pendant que je mange alors j'ai voulu faire de même avec vous. »

Il sortit de derrière une colonne et viens s'asseoir à coté de notre inconnu en face de Seiyar

_Seiyar_ : « Enchanté Zeus Maître des dieux et de l'Olympe »

_Zeus_ : « Moi aussi jeune Seiyar bienvenue parmi les dieux, je vois que notre ami t'as emmené dans la forêt vu ton armure. »

_Inconnu_ : « Oui je l'ai emmené là bas justement Seiyar, je voudrais que tu ne parles à personne de ce que nous avons fait là bas à part à mes compagnons »

_Seiyar_ : «D'accord. »

Durant plus d'une heure, les 6 personnes assis à la table discutèrent de tout et de rien Seiyar qui écoutait surtout ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait sur le passé des chevaliers élémentaires et pourquoi notre inconnu tout comme le chevalier de lumière c'était effacé de la mythologie pour que l'on ne se souvienne pas d'eux. Au bout d'un certain moment, Seiyar se sentit très fatigué et commença à bailler.

_Seiyar_ : « Je ne dirai rien, je vais aller me reposer je me sens un peu fatigué. »

_Inconnu_ : « C'est un peu normal avec ce que nous avons fait dans la foret. Bonne nuit alors Seiyar, Kylima peux tu l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre. »

_Tous les autres _: « Bonne nuit à demain. »

Puis Seiyar et Terra s'éloignèrent de la table et prirent la direction des appartements des chevaliers d'Athéna.

_Inconnu _: « Zeus et moi allons vous laissez, nous avons quelques affaires à régler. »

Zeus et notre inconnu quittèrent la table et prirent la direction opposée à celle de Seiyar. En entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua 2 autres personnes ; l'une était assise sur des banquets et l'autre regardait les instruments de musique et les armes qui étaient accrochées au mur. Celui qui regardait n'était qu'autres Apollon possédant des cheveux rouges pas trop long mais tout comme son visage et le reste de son corps, il était bel et bien l'être que l'on décrivait dans la mythologie, quand à l'autre personne, qui était assise sur les banquets, il ne s'agissait que de sa sœur Artémis. Ses long cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir ses traits mais n'enlevait rien à son sale caractère.

_Apollon et Artémis _: « Bonsoir père et bonsoir à toi aussi mon ami. »

_Zeus_ : « Bonsoir à vous. »

_Inconnu _: « Moi de même. Mais si vous êtes là c'est pour me dire certaines choses non ? »

_Apollon_ : « Dit moi, tu me prêtera un de tes instruments ? »

_Inconnu _: « Il n'ont pas bougé depuis 30 ans environs et je ne pense pas qu'ils bougeront d'ici désolé Apollon, alors de quoi voulez vous me parler. »

_Artémis_ : « Et bien voilà,….. »

Cette discussion se prolongea tout au long de la nuit pour se finir au petit matin, le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

_Inconnu_ : « Donc pour résumer tous cela, du côté d'Athéna, ils seront une dizaine de dieux et il en sera de même pour leurs adversaires. »

_Apollon_ : « Oui en gros c'est ça mais il ne faut pas oublier du côté d'Héra et des autres ils auront les titans et toute les créatures de la mythologie donc je sais pas si Athéna pourra gagner. »

_Inconnu_ : « Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle saura se débrouiller comme avec tout les autres et je fais confiance à mes 5 non 6 nouveaux protégés. »

_Artémis_ : « Pour 5 d'entre eux je vois que tu parle de Seiyar et des autres mais qui est le dernier ? »

_Inconnu_ : « Tu le sauras le moment venu, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est en rapport avec Hélios, je pense qu'on a fini je voudrais au moins me reposer durant quelques heures avant d'aller sur Terre »

_Zeus_ : « En relation avec Hélios ! Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose. Je pense que tu as raison. Bon nous nous verrons dans 1 mois environ à bientôt mon ami. »

_Artémis_ : « Protèges ma petite sœur je t'en prie. »

_Apollon_ : « Oui protège là »

_Inconnu_ : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la protègerai, enfin si tout se déroule selon mes plans mais j'ai l'impression que vous avez plus ou moins choisi votre camp. »

_Artémis_ : « Non mais nous… »

_Inconnu_ : « Je te taquine Artémis, et toi, tu tombes dedans, bon je vous laisse à bientôt mes amis »

Ils se séparaient, les 3 dieux sortirent de la pièce en laissant notre inconnu seul, il passa derrière le rideau qui se trouvait au fond, plusieurs coussins étaient mis sur un tapis rouge, il se mit au centre en position du lotus et se reposa ainsi il pensa à ce moment que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas dormis comme par le passé, mais bientôt il dormira pour l'éternité une fois cette guerre fini.

Zeus regarda ses 2 enfants, il se dit que notre inconnu avait bien deviné tout comme lui ses 2 enfants serait du côté d'Athéna si elle était en difficulté et viendrait l'aider. Tous les 3 disparurent en un éclair retournant sur l'Olympe.

Quelques heures plus tard, les 4 chevaliers élémentaires entrèrent dans la pièce ou notre inconnu se reposait. Tous les 4 mirent un genou à terre et ce fut Achille qui prit la parole.

_Achille_ : « Maître, nous sommes tous prêt, nous n'attendons plus que vous, tous vos chevaliers sont là, revêtus de leurs capes et il en est de même pour les ressuscités. »

_Inconnu _: « J'arrive dans quelques minutes j'ai quelque chose à faire avant, je vous rejoins.

Notre inconnu ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Les 4 chevaliers élémentaires quand à eux sortir en laissant leur maître seul. Notre inconnu passa le rideau, enfila sa cape, qui recouvrait à présent toute son armure, il intensifiât son cosmos blanc et tous les armes ou instruments de musique répondirent à son cosmos, une musique cristalline et mélancolique se fit entendre dans la pièce puis toutes les armes et instruments disparurent en un instant.

_Inconnu_ : « On se retrouvera sur terre.»

C'est à ce moment là qu'une aura blanche apparu derrière lui, il la sentit et eu un petit sourire et pensa que quoi qu'il arrive cette aura sera toujours là avec lui. Il sortit de cette pièce et se dirigea vers la salle principale.

Environ 200 personnes se tenaient devant lui tous recouvert de leur capes mais seul la moitié d'entres-eux avait mis leur capuche, lui savait très bien pourquoi, il avait fait cela car ce n'était pas encore le moment pour que Seiyar et tous les autres connaissent leurs identités.

_Inconnu_ : « Je vois que tout le monde est près alors laissez moi vous expliquer 2 ou 3 choses, en premier si vous vous sentez mal une fois sur terre il faut que vous me préveniez ou un de mes compagnons. Ensuite nous allons traverser les 12 maisons même si je pourrais nous transporter directement en haut je souhaite les traverser et je pense qu'il en ai de même pour vous, et pour finir je veux (…) et vous devez y obéir sinon. Je vous laisse mettre les capuches de vos capes car je ne veux pas que durant la montée Athéna ou les autres devinent qui je ramène car même si les capes que vous portez camouflent complètement votre cosmos vous pouvez être repérés. Ah oui, vous devez aussi me laissez faire, au début vous ne devrez pas intervenir nous risquons de rencontrer quelques personnes devant la maison du Bélier. Maintenant mettez vos capuches et rapprochez vous les uns des autres. Mes compagnons vont se mettre tout autour de vous, c'est pour vous protéger durant le transport et une fois sur terre ils se glisseront entre vous, et restez groupé. »

Les ressuscités mirent leurs capuches, plus personne ne pouvait voir le visage des autres, ils se serraient tous et les compagnons de notre inconnu se placèrent tous autour. Notre inconnu resta à sa place, il écarta ses bras et tout son corps représentait une croix, son aura blanche apparu et grandit de plus en plus jusqu'à entourer tout le monde, tous ressentaient la chaleur et la douceur de son aura mais aussi la mélancolie et la tristesse qui en émanaient.

_Inconnu_ : « En route pour le sanctuaire. »

Toutes les personnes présentes disparurent dans une lumière blanche aveuglante, une fois que la lumière disparue une dizaine de personne sortir de la pièce des bougies, ils s'agissaient des séraphins de Zeus avec à leur tête Boréen.

_Boréen_ : « Ecoutez moi bien, pendant leur absence nous allons devoir protéger leur temple alors tout le monde à son poste. »

Sur la terre, en Grèce, dans le sanctuaire devant la première maison du zodiaque.

Kiki était là assis sur les marches du temple de son maître qui s'était sacrifié pour sauver la déesse. Le trou qui se trouvait devant cette maison, devant sa maison avait été rebouché au début de la reconstruction des temples après la fin de la bataille contre Hadès. Il avait fait le deuil de la perte de son maître mais ne trouvait pas la force en lui pour s'entraîner. Quand tout à coup, un éclair blanc apparu au loin, une fois la lumière dissipée il aperçu 200 personnes toutes revêtues d'une cape blanche ne laissant rien apparaître. La première idée qui lui passa par la tête était d'aller prévenir un chevalier, enfin les 4 chevaliers divins, mais à peine avait-il parcouru quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et fit demi-tour, se mit en avant des colonnes de la maison de son maître et se dit que son maître l'aurait défendu jusqu'à la mort alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Les 200 personnes arrivèrent à quelques mètres de la maison quand l'une d'entres-elles s'avança un peu plus alors que les autres avaient stoppé leur progression.

_Kiki_ : « Même si je suis pas le gardien de cette maison je la protègerai et de plus vous ne pourrez pas passez Mur de Cristal.

_Inconnu_ : « Kiki, laisse nous passés, nous ne sommes pas les ennemis d'Athéna. Oui Kiki je connais ton nom. »

Kiki avait été surpris de cette homme connaisse son nom mais se reprit, il devait rester concentré pour que son mur tienne.

_Kiki_ : « Je vous ai dit que vous ne passerez pas. »

Il sentit alors les cosmos de Hyoga, Shun, Ikki et Shiryu arriver à grande vitesse. Mais la personne qui s'était démarqué des autres commença à avancer et arriva à la hauteur du mur de cristal. D'un seul coup, il traversa le mur de cristal avec son bras droit ce qui le fit éclater et Kiki lui se retrouva propulsé contre l'une des colonnes du temple. Notre inconnu avança jusqu'à Kiki et se mis à sa hauteur, et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever mais un jet de lumière vert surgit.

_La voix _: « Par la colère du dragon »

Mais notre inconnu l'esquiva avec grâce et légèreté en sautant en arrière pour arriver au pied des marches du temple du Bélier. 4 personnes apparurent alors chacune revêtue d'une armure l'une rouge, rose, verte et blanc bleuté.

_Shiryu_ : « Kiki tu vas bien ? »

_Kiki_ : « Oui je vais bien, juste un peu étourdit »

Kiki se releva doucement prenant appuie sur la colonne.

_Ikki_ : « Qui que vous soyez partez, vous ne pourriez rien contre nous. »

_Hyoga_ : « Oui tu as raison, si vous continuez à avancer vous mourrez vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous. »

_Shun_ : « Attendez ma chaîne ne les reconnaît pas comme des ennemis. »

_Ikki_ : « C'est impossible Shun ta chaîne doit se tromper ! »

_Inconnu_ : « Non, elle ne se trompe pas, nous n'avons pas de mauvaises intentions et nous ne sommes pas des ennemis.

_Ikki_ : « C'est ce que nous allons voir Que les ailes du Phénix vous emportent »

L'attaque Ikki fondit sur notre inconnu qui leva le bras gauche la boule que Ikki avait envoyé se logea dans sa main et disparu en quelques secondes. Les 4 chevaliers divins et kiki étaient stupéfaits de ça.

_Ikki_ : « Comment est ce possible qui êtes vous ? »

_Shiryu_ : « Hyoga avec moi ! »

_Hyoga_ : « Oui, en même temps ! Exécution de l'au…. »

_Shiryu_ : « Par les cents dragons suprêmes de Ro… »

_Une voix _: «Attendez ! Ce sont bien nos amis, laissez-les passer et accompagner les jusqu'à moi, se sont les amis que j'attendais. »

_Inconnu_ : « Merci, Athéna. Je ne voulais pas abîmer tes chevaliers divins, nous mettrons du temps pour monter. »

_Athéna _: « Nous t'attendrons avec Poséidon et Hilda, mon ami. »

L'inconnu commença alors à remonter les marches de la première maison suivie par les 200 autres personnes arrivées en haut des marches, Shun fit ses excuses à notre inconnu qui enleva sa capuche.

Inconnu : « Ce n'est rien Shun, je comprends que vous défendiez le Sanctuaire, Kiki peux-tu venir devant avec moi. Allez allons-y nous avons de la marche pour arrivez à Athéna. »

Et ils pénétrèrent dans la première maison, l'armure d'or du bélier n'était pas dans sa Pandora box mais sur un piédestal au milieu du temple quand notre inconnu vit l'armure, elle baissa la tête comme pour le saluer. Kiki comme les 4 chevaliers divins furent étonnés comme une partie de ceux qui étaient sous leur cape ce que remarqua Kiki. 2 personnes s'étaient approchées de l'armure et elle les salua aussi. Mü qui était l'une de ses personnes compris pourquoi elle faisait cela pour lui mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle en avait fait de même à notre inconnu et à cette personne qui se tenait à coté de lui. Beaucoup de question lui venaient en tête mais il savait qu'elles auraient toutes des réponses tôt ou tard. Ils rejoignirent tout le monde qui attendait derrière le temple du bélier, Kiki ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'un des 2 qui arrivait, avait plus ou moins la même allure que son maître mais ne fit pas plus attention à cela. Il était en pleine conversation avec notre inconnu. Avec lui, il ressentait qu'il ne le prenait pas de haut vu son jeune âge mais d'égal à égal ce qui le mis à l'aise sur tout le chemin qui le conduit jusqu'à la deuxième maison. Dans la maison du taureau, l'armure du taureau était elle aussi sur un piédestal massif, de nouveau l'armure du taureau au passage de notre inconnu baissa la tête et il lui rendit ce salut, 2 autres personnes s'arrêtèrent elles aussi et saluèrent l'armure mais l'un d'eux était très grand environ 2m00 il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Aldébaran mais ce qui était surtout bizarre c'est que la personne à côté de lui ne devait que lui arriver à la taille ce qui le surpris énormément mais il décida de rejoindre les autres à la sortie de son temple. La maison des gémeaux, quant à elle, avait subi quelques réparations le trou dans le plafond avait été réparé, l'armure des gémeaux, elle, était par terre notre inconnu s'en approcha. L'armure lui tendit l'une de ses mains qu'il serra et les 3 autres mains furent à leur tour serrées par 3 autres personnes, pour 2 d'entres elle ce n'était qu'autre que Kanon et Saga mais tous les 2 regardèrent d'un mauvais œil cette 3ème personne ne sachant pas qui elle était. Dans la maison du Cancer, quelques échafaudage étaient encore présent mais reprenait son aspect petit à petit. L'armure du Cancer vint d'elle-même vers notre inconnu qui s'agenouilla devant elle. L'armure lui serra la main et alla faire de même pour 2 autres personnes dont l'une d'elle était Masque de mort puis à la maison du lion, les trous fais durant le combat contre le spectre du ver avait été reboucher, l'armure du lion venu se frotter comme un chat dans les jambes de 3 personnes dont notre inconnu et Ayoras. Mais Ikki resta avec 2 des personnes qui étaient attardés en arrière Ayoras n'aurait pas aimé que des personnes restent seules dans son temple sans surveillance. Quand le groupe fut près de la maison de la vierge le spectacle était bien triste, certes la maison de la vierge avait été complètement détruite mais l'armure de la vierge pleurait des larmes en s'approchant d'elle, Shun qui venait de dire à notre inconnu que c'est lui qui supervisait la reconstruction de la maison, une fois devant l'armure, il se mis complètement à genoux et salua l'armure de la vierge pour lui rendre ce salut lui posa ses 2 mains jointes sur la tête, Shaka ainsi qu'une autre personne firent de même. Shun fut très étonné de voir que juste après ses 3 saluts l'armure ne pleurait plus, il commença à avoir des idées sur l'identité de l'un des 2 autres qui étaient venu saluer l'armure de la vierge mais n'en parla pas à ses frères. Arrivé à la maison de la balance l'armure de ce temple pour saluer notre inconnu leva les bras qui tiennent les boucliers et les rabaissa, à la grande stupeur de Shyriu, elle fit de même pour Dohko qui était toujours sous sa cape et pour une autre personne qui était un peu plus grande que lui. Pour le scorpion se fut le dard qui venu toucher la main de notre inconnu et de Milo ainsi que d'une personne Dans la maison du sagittaire se fut le plus incroyable des phénomènes en premier l'armure concentra son énergie et de cette énergie une musique émana mais on aurait dit plus en chant de joie que de tristesse, Seiyar n'en cru pas ses oreilles. La main tenant la flèche d'or vint toucher le front de notre inconnu et baissa la tête comme pour remercier l'armure de cette bénédiction. Ensuite, 2 autres personnes dont Ayoros furent bénites par l'armure. La maison du capricorne était toujours en reconstruction depuis que Shyriu avait utilisé l'ultime dragon mais la fin des travaux approchait, l'armure au passage de notre inconnu baissa la tête qui lui rendit ce salut, Shura ainsi qu'une autre personne au même honneur. Une fois dans la maison du verseau, Hyoga regarda attentivement ce qui allait se passer quand l'inconnu s'approcha de m'armure se fut de l'eau qui sortit de la jarre et qui coula sur la main de notre inconnu et comme pour bénir cette armure il posa sa main sur sa tête avec l'eau, Camus eu un petit sourire en voyant comment regardait Hyoga quand se fut son tour de passer à côté de l'armure ainsi que la personne qui le suivait de près. Arrivant dans la maison des poissons l'armure fit apparaître des fleurs de 3 couleurs différentes chacune d'entre elle alla ensuite se posé dans la main de 3 personnes Aphrodite fut ravi de voir que son armure le reconnaissait toujours comme son porteur une fois sortit du temple des poissons. Le 13ème temple celui du pope était en vue.

_Inconnu_ : « Nous y voilà enfin. Kiki je voudrais te féliciter pour le mur de cristal que tu as fait à ton âge peu d'apprenti montrerait une telle détermination à protéger l'entrée. »

Kiki ne savait plus ou se mettre après se compliment

_Kiki_ : « mer… merci ! »

_Inconnu_ : « De rien Kiki c'est tout à fait normal, tu es un descendant des atlantes du peuple de Mü, je vois sa grâce à ses 2 point sur ton front mais pas seulement des descendants de ce peuple peuvent porter l'armure du Bélier. Si tu le souhaite je pourrais te parler un peu plus de ton peuple Kiki je sais que Mü t'en as déjà parlé, pourtant il tenait cette connaissance de son maître et ainsi de suite mais certaines chose se sont perdues avec le temps donc si tu le souhaite moi ou l'un de mes compagnons pourra te parler de ton peuple. »

_Kiki_ : « Oui je veux bien et je vous remercie de bien vouloir me parler de mon peuple. »

Inconnu : « C'est à moi de te remercier Kiki de bien vouloir écouter l'histoire de ton peuple, bon nous arrivons je t'en parlerai dans 2 ou 3 jours d'accord ? »

Kiki salua l'inconnu pour le remercier encore une fois puis se souvint qu'il avait une question à lui poser.

_Kiki_ : « Au faite comment vous appelez-vous ?

_Inconnu_ : « Tu aura la réponse quand nous serrons au côté d'Athéna à moins que tu aies des idées sur ma personne. »

Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre du grand Pope, une fois passés derrière le rideau et montés les escaliers qu'il cachait, ils se retrouvèrent au pied de la statue d'Athéna. En face d'eux, Saori, Julian et Hilda ainsi que Flamme, Sorrento, Thétis, Marine, Shina, June, et les 5 derniers chevaliers de bronze se trouvaient à leur gauche de l'autre coté se trouvait toutes les armures qui n'avait pas été portées durant cette bataille. Derrière elles se trouvaient les écailles, les armures divines d'Asgard ainsi que les armures d'argent qui avait déjà été portées.


	5. chapitre 4 Tel est mon nom

Je remercie Pegasus pour m'avoir autorisé à utiliser Hélios et d'autres informations contenues dans sa fanfic. Bonne lecture à tous.

Notre inconnu s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres d'Athéna, de Poséidon et d'Hilda. Les autres le suivirent mais stoppèrent leur marche quelques pas derrière lui. Notre inconnu posa un genou à terre.

Inconnu : « Oh déesse Athéna Comme promis me voici un mois après ta victoire sur ton oncle. Je vois que tu te portes mieux que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu et je tiens à te féliciter pour ta victoire. »

Athéna : « Relèves toi mon ami, tu n'as plus à te mettre à genoux devant moi depuis fort longtemps et tu le sais, mais ma victoire, je la dois aussi à Poséidon car c'est lui qui a permis aux armures d'or de venir recouvrir les 5 chevaliers qui étaient à mes côtés dans l'Elysion. »

Poséidon : « Mon frère Hadès était allé trop loin en créant cette éclipse, il n'allait pas seulement détruire les Hommes mais aussi mon Royaume et je ne pouvais tolérer ceci. »

L'inconnu se releva et repris la parole.

Inconnu : « Athéna, il est grand temps pour moi de te…

Jabu : « Désolé de vous coupez la parole, mais je voudrais savoir. Qui êtes vous ? »

Inconnu : « Tu le saura le moment venu, Jabu »

Jabu : « Pour qui vous prenez vous, toute personne doit se présenter »

Athéna : « Jabu, je te demande de faire des excuses à notre invité c'est une personne très importante et très proche de moi »

Inconnu : « Ce n'est rien Oh déesse de la guerre, il est temps pour moi de t'offrir à toi ainsi qu'à Poséidon et à Hilda un cadeau. »

Une cinquantaine de personnes s'avancèrent à ce moment là.

Poséidon : « Mon ami je trouve que tu es venu avec beaucoup de personnes par rapport au nombre normal de tes compagnons. »

Inconnu : « Il est temps pour eux de revêtir de nouveau leurs armures. »

Hilda : « Comment ça de nouveau leur armures ? »

Athéna : « Vas-tu nous expliquer ? »

Une lumière aveuglante entoura tout à coup les 50 personnes qui s'étaient avancées. 12 jets de lumières venant des 12 temples du zodiaque filèrent vers le soleil et redescendirent, les armures d'argent sortirent de leur Pandora box, les armures d'Asgard et les écailles de Poséidon fondirent ensuite sur la lumière. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière se dissipa et tout le monde fut stupéfié de voir les personnes qui portaient les écailles ainsi que les armures d'Asgard et du Zodiaque, il s'agissait purement et simplement des guerriers tombés au combat durant l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Athéna : « Mon ami comment as-tu réussi ? »

Poséidon : « Seul mon frère est capable de ramener des êtres humains à la vie mais il ne peut le faire que pour un temps limité ! »

Inconnu : « Le 10ème sens ! »

Toutes les personnes ne le connaissant pas : « Quoi le 10ème sens ? »

Inconnu : « C'est vrai que toi Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès l'avez perdu lors de la bataille finale contre Cronos à cause de moi. »

Athéna : « Nous avons fait un choix et ni moi ni les autres ne le regrettons alors cessons de nous ressasser le passé mon ami »

Inconnu : « Entendu alors, oui le 10ème sens : L'immortalité. Vous savez que je maîtrise mieux que la plus part des dieux ce sens, grâce à lui, j'ai pu ressusciter vos protecteurs avec l'aide de 4 de mes chevaliers et ils n'auront pas de limite de temps. Vous savez que le 10ème sens n'est pas que l'immortalité pour les êtres vivants mais permet, si on le maîtrise comme moi ou comme d'autres dieux, de pouvoir recevoir des brides d'informations venant du futur c'est se qu'on appelle « prémonitions » ou « visions » ainsi que d'autres pouvoirs dont celui de pouvoir faire revivre les morts. Pour en revenir à vos protecteurs, ils vivront une vie normale alors je vous demande de ne pas la gâcher. »

Poséidon : « Mon ami je viens de compter le nombre de tes compagnons et ils en manquent 5, où sont-ils ? »

Inconnu : « Deux d'entre eux sont allés chercher Astérion chevalier d'argent de la Meute (petit chien) quand aux 2 autres, ils se trouvent en enfer avec quelqu'un de très important. »

Athéna : « Et pour le dernier ? »

Notre inconnu se retourna vers le groupe qui l'accompagnait, leva la main et 4 chevaliers sortirent des rangs, on pouvait distinguer leur puissance grâce à leurs cosmos qui semblaient infinis, ils retirèrent leurs capuches, il s'agissait des 4 chevaliers élémentaires. Ils saluèrent Athéna, Poséidon et Hilda.

Athéna : « Mais où est Hélios, ton chevalier élémentaire de la Lumière ? »

Poséidon : « Oui ! Où est-il ? »

Notre inconnu baissa la tête et ne dit pas un mot.

Athéna et Poséidon commençait tous les 2 à comprendre,… en voyant la tristesse sur son visage et sur les visages des 4 chevaliers élémentaires

Athéna : « Non, impossible une telle chose n'a pas pu arriver! »

Poséidon : « Il… non, je ne peux pas le croire, ne me dis pas qu'il…qu'il est mort. »

Athéna : « Toutes mes condoléances mon ami, il fut l'un des plus fiers compagnons et l'un des plus puissants chevaliers après toi. »

Hilda : « Je suis désolé de te demander cela mon ami mais quand est-ce arrivé et pourquoi ? »

Inconnu : « C'est arrivé il y a environ 30 ans, et c'est tout ce que je vous dirai pour le moment.» On sentait sa voix tremblante, empreinte d'émotion, cela rappelait son côté humain.

Poséidon : « Nous respectons ton choix. »

Athéna : « Je suis profondément touchée par la perte de notre ami, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que malheureusement un grand danger nous guette, une fois cette menace éliminée, nous pleurerons la perte de notre valeureux Hélios. Rassure moi, as tu pu aider Seiyar. »

Jabu : « Alors c'est toi qui avait emmené Seiyar »

Shun : « S'il vous plait dites nous qu'il va bien. »

Notre inconnu leva la tête, il semblait perdu dans ces pensées, il fixait une colline au loin, à environ 300 mètres sur la gauche du temple de Pope, mais il fut ramené à la réalité par les voix des personnes l'entourant.

Ikki : « Allez vous nous dire où est Seiyar, à moins que votre silence signifie que vous n'avez pu l'aider. »

Hyoga : « Ikki ! Calme toi, laisses lui le temps de répondre au moins. »

Shiryu dans sa tête : « Je crois me souvenir que mon vieux maître m'avait parlé d'un être respecté des dieux, avec un pouvoir égal ou supérieur à eux. Est-ce que ce serait lui? Mais si c'est lui alors cela signifie que Seiyar est toujours en vie ! »

Jabu : « Si tu ne veux pas parler, je vais t'y forcer subit mon attaque. »

Au moment où Jabu allait s'élancer pour porter son attaque, il fut arrêté par Sorrento.

Sorrento : « Jabu ! Attends ! Si cette personne est bien celle que je pense, tu mourras bien avant de le toucher. »

Jabu : « Ne me touches pas Général des mers, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir que de la princesse Athéna »

Athéna : « Il suffit Jabu ! Calmes-toi de suite »

Jabu : « Mais enfin Princesse ! »

Inconnu : « Laisse-le, Athéna ! Je vais te dire, enfin, vous dire que Seiyar est bien avec moi. Il m'a été difficile de l'aider. Athéna, ai-je échoué une seule fois dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris durant… durant mon service à votre, à tes côtes ? »

Athéna : « Bien sur que non, tu as toujours été là, tu n'as jamais perdu, ni renoncé, c'est ce qui ta permis de devenir ce que tu es devenu. »

Inconnu : « Certes, au prix de durs sacrifices. »

Poséidon : « Mon ami, n'oublies pas que c'est Hadès, Athéna et moi qui avons pris la décision de répondre à ton appel et de sacrifier ce que nous savons. »

Inconnu : « Oui je sais et j'en suis fort conscient. Mais revenons à Seiyar puisque son sort vous importe tant. Je te demande d'enlever ta cape Seiyar. »

Une personne s'avança et enleva sa cape. Seiyar apparu avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Tous ses frères lui sautèrent dessus ce qui fit rire les chevaliers d'or et d'argents.

Seiyar : « Doucement mes frères, laissez moi respirer s'il vous plait ! »

Hyoga : « OH ! Seiyar, je te reconnais bien la ! »

Shiryu : « C'est si bon de te revoir mon ami »

Shun : « Oui, Shiryu a raison, c'est si bon de te revoir Seiyar si je me retenais pas je crois que je pleurais. »

Ikki : « Allons Shun, Retiens toi un peu, montres lui comment tu es devenu un être fort. »

Shun : « Oui mon frère. »

Seiyar : « Ce n'est rien Ikki »

Notre inconnu toussa, ce qui traduisait son impatience.

Jabu : « Mais pour qui se prend-t-il tout de même. Au fait, dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes toujours dans l'attente de ton nom, noble chevalier. » On lisait un petit sourire narquois sur son visage à la prononciation de ces derniers mots.

Inconnu : « Jabu puis-je te proposer une option qui je pense te conviendra à souhait. Attaques moi, si tu me touches, je te révèle mon nom. »

Jabu : « D'accord, tu vas le regretter. »

Jabu commença à se lancer sur notre inconnu quand il fut stoppé par Ikki.

Ikki : « Jabu, restes à ta place, c'est moi qui vais lui faire dire son nom »

Jabu : « Mais Ikki tu… »

Ikki : « Ce n'est pas un chevalier comme toi qui y arrivera alors laisse moi faire. »

Notre inconnu n'avait toujours pas bougé, il avait fermé ses yeux mais il avait la tête toujours tournée vers Ikki et Jabu.

Ikki : « Subit mon illusion du phénix ! »

Dohko : « Non Ikki ne fait pas ça !»

Mais il était déjà trop tard l'illusion du Phénix avait déjà touché notre inconnu en plein milieu du front et Ikki réapparu juste derrière lui. Le décor autour d'eux changea quand Ikki rouvrit les yeux, il ne crut pas se qu'il voyait devant lui. Il se trouvait sur l'île de la Reine morte. Le volcan était en pleine éruption.

Inconnu : « Regarde bien devant toi Ikki et que vois-tu ? »

Ikki regarda devant lui et des larmes commencèrent à lui couler sur le visage.

Inconnu : « Oui, nous sommes bien dans ton passé Ikki, le jour où tu as reçu ton armure mais où tu as perdu la personne la plus chère à ton cœur, à ton âme. »

Ikki revoyait son passé. Il venait juste de voir son maître lancer une attaque que le jeune Ikki, lui, avait esquivée mais pas la personne qui courait vers lui. Esméralda venait de recevoir l'attaque de son propre père. Ikki se voyait à côté de celle qu'il avait aimée. L'image se brouilla et disparu. Le décor rechangea et ils se retrouvèrent au pied de la statue d'Athéna où tous les autres les regardaient. Ikki tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol. Notre inconnu se retourna posa un genou près de Ikki.

Inconnu : « Allez relève toi Ikki que je t'explique certaines choses. »

Ikki se releva suivi de notre inconnu. Ikki retourna près des autres tandis que notre inconnu, lui, se retourna regardant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Inconnu : « Ikki, si ton attaque n'a pas marché sur moi, c'est que je l'ai déjà subit enfin pour être plus précis, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. »

Tous les chevaliers de bronze regardèrent notre inconnu plein d'incrédulité.

Hyoga : « Comment ça, je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire par inventé ?

Inconnu : « Je n'ai pas fait qu'inventer les attaques du chevalier Phénix mais j'ai inventé, j'ai créé, pour être plus précis, toutes les attaques pour les chevaliers d'Athéna, mais pas seulement, il y a aussi pour les spectres, les généraux ainsi que pour les guerriers Divin d'Asgard et pour les séraphins de Zeus. Pour tous les autres protecteurs des dieux, se sont les dieux eux-mêmes qui les ont crées»

Shun : « Non ce n'est pas possible »

Kiki : « Alors c'est bien vous ? Vous êtes celui qui …. »

Kiki n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jabu se lança sur notre inconnu.

Jabu : « Nous allons bien voir si tu peux arrêter mon attaque. Par le galop de la Licorne ! »

Notre inconnu n'avait toujours pas bougé mais Jabu fut propulsé en arrière et retomba dans les bras de Géki. Tous les chevaliers de Bronze allèrent prendre des nouvelles de leur fougueux compagnon. Et quand ils retournèrent la tête, ils virent que le responsable de tout cela était l'un des compagnons de notre inconnu qui était toujours sous sa cape blanche.

Inconnu : « Pourquoi es-tu intervenu, tu n'as pas respecté mes consignes ! »

La personne sous sa cape : « Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser vous attaquer, je suis extrêmement désolé. »

Inconnu : « Nous réglerons cela plus tard. Kiki tu avais commencé une phrase, fini la je t'en prie »

Kiki : «J'allais dire si vous êtes bien la personne qui a crée les attaques de tous les protecteurs d'Athéna, alors ça me rappelle une histoire que mon maître Mü tenait de son maître et ainsi de suite depuis des générations. »

Mü croisa le regarde de son apprenti et il eut un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres, il se remémora l'assiduité de Kiki lors des entraînements, lui qui avait toujours très bien écouté les récits de son maître.

Inconnu : « Poursuis Kiki, je t'écoute. »

Kiki : « J'ai compté le nombre de personnes qui sont encore sous les capes, et Poséidon a dit qu'il vous manque 5 compagnons. Et en vous comptant avec, j'arrive à 90 personnes. Mon maître m'a raconté que l'Olympe, Royaume des Dieux est protégé par une centaine de personnes plus puissantes les unes que les autres. Et que la personne qui les dirigeait, était le tout premier à avoir servi Athéna. Il m'a dit également que c'est cette personne qui a créé toutes les attaques mais aussi les protections de 4 autres dieux en plus Athéna.

C'est bien cela non ?

Inconnu : « Pas exactement mais pour une grande partie tu as raison. Je ne suis pas celui qui a créé les armures, je les ai seulement imaginées et c'est Héphaïstos et le peuple Atlante qui ont effectué le reste, c'est-à-dire de les fabriquer à partir de mon imagination. »

Une personne se mit en avant par rapport aux autres compagnons de notre inconnu.

Cette personne : « Arrêtes de nous faire étalage de ta modestie légendaire tu veux bien mon ami, tu as oublié de dire que c'est toi qui a versé ton sang sur les protections des 5 Dieux pour leur donner la vie. »

Inconnu : « Ce n'était pas la peine de leur dire Ariès, maintenant retourne avec les autres. »

Tout le monde avait sursauté en entendu le nom de la personne qui venait de parler.

Inconnu : « Je t'en prie Kiki, continue. »

Kiki : « Mais vos compagnons ne sont pas que les plus forts de tous les êtres. »

Inconnu : « Tu as raison Kiki je vais vous dire une chose. Pourquoi les armures d'or ont rendu un salut à d'autres personnes que vous. C'est que ces personnes ont aussi porté ses armures par le passé mais pas seulement, se sont les toutes premières personnes à les avoir portées. Enlevez vos capes. »

Une centaine de capes furent projetés en l'air et dessous apparu des personnes portant les armures d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Mais ce qui fut le plus stupéfiant c'est que les armures étaient toutes blanches. On voyait le visage de la plus part de ces personnes et ce qui étonna encore plus tout le monde c'est qu'ils ressemblaient presque traits pour traits à ceux qui portait les véritables armures d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Seul quelques petits détails changeaient selon les personnes mais le plus surprenant ce fut pour le chevalier d'or du taureau, son double ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille. Jabu regarda la personne qui l'avait arrêté c'était son double. La personne qui se nommait Ariès était en faite le chevalier du bélier ressemblant à Mü, seuls les cheveux étaient différents, ils n'étaient pas violets mais vert comme ceux de Sion.

Athéna : « Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir mes amis. »

Tous les chevaliers en armures blanches : « Nous aussi déesse ! »

Kiki : « Donc j'avais bien raison, vos compagnons sont appelés les chevaliers étoilés, anciens porteurs des armures d'Athéna et aujourd'hui protecteurs du royaume des Dieux et serviteur de … »

Kiki fut coupé dans son élan par notre inconnu.

Inconnu : « Oui ! Ce sont bel et bien les chevaliers étoilés qui depuis que j'ai changé de statut, c'est-à-dire devenu un dieu, m'aident à protéger tous les Dieux. »

Le soleil devint tous à coup plus lumineux que la normale. Tout le monde regardait le soleil, d'un seul coup des dizaines de jet de lumière partir du soleil et arrivèrent devant notre inconnu, ils s'agissaient des armes et des instruments de musique que notre inconnu avait fait disparaître avant de venir sur Terre.

Inconnu : « Ah, vous voilà enfin, je pense maintenant qu'il est peut-être temps de faire ressortir le temple dans lequel nous allons nous reposer. »

Hyoga : « Quel temple, d'après les archives, il n'y a eu que 13 temples depuis la création du Sanctuaire, je dis 13 car je compte le palais du grand Pope. »

Inconnu : « Ce n'est pas vrai, le 14ème temple est le palais du grand Pope, le 13ème temple est celui des chevaliers élémentaires mais les armures élémentaires étant bien trop puissante, sont restées avec les premières personnes à les avoir portées car seules ces personnes peuvent contrôler leurs puissances. Bon, il est temps de le faire ressortir de terre. »

Notre inconnu fit apparaître une petite fiole dans sa main droite à l'intérieur un liquide rouge assez fluide bougeait.

Inconnu : « Chevaliers élémentaires, avancez et versez quelques gouttes de votre sang dans cette fiole. »

Les 4 chevaliers élémentaires s'approchèrent et mirent leurs capes derrière leurs épaules ce qui permis à tout le monde de voir leurs armures. Chacune d'elle était d'une couleur magnifique. Celle du chevalier du feu était de plusieurs tons de rouge, le chevalier de la terre portait elle une armure avec des dégradés verts. Le chevalier de l'eau avait une armure d'un bleu sombre, quand au chevalier de l'air, la sienne était d'un bleu azur pareil au ciel. Sur chacune de ces armures, on pouvait facilement deviner l'élément qu'elle représentait. Le feu possédait des flammes sur son casque et ses avant-bras mais les motifs qu'il portait sur le reste de son armure représentait plus un brasier brûlant de milles feux, cette armure rendait un peu plus agressif son doux visage, ses yeux marron et ses cheveux arrivant aux épaules d'un blond étincellent comme le cœur d'une flamme. L'armure de la terre était massive avec un demi-bouclier sur chaque bras où l'on pouvait voir, en y regardant bien, les continents et les océans de la planète et on imaginait que si elle serrait les coudes et ses poings, la terre se dessinerait sur ce bouclier. Sur toute sa ceinture, on aurait dit que des feuilles d'arbres étaient incrustées dedans. L'armure était en harmonie avec son porteur aux long cheveux châtain foncé descendant jusqu'au bas du dos et ses yeux verts étaient hypnotisant. On pouvait distinguer les flots déchaînés sur l'armure du chevalier de l'eau. Son visage, plus dur que celui des deux autres, montrait qu'il était d'humeur facilement changeante, à l'image des océans, amis à un moment et ennemis quelques secondes plus tard. Ses yeux bleus et sa courte chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés montraient qu'il était bien le chevalier élémentaire de l'eau. Enfin l'armure de l'air de couleur azur était moins massive que toutes les autres, il y avait des dessins de tornade sur l'abdomen et les avant bras. Juste au dessus du front le visage d'un homme en train de souffler ornait son casque. Ses yeux étaient encore plus clairs que ceux du chevalier de l'eau, ses cheveux étaient d'un blond extrêmement clair.

Chacun d'eux firent couler quelques gouttes de sang dans la fiole. Une fois que chacun eut versé son sang la fiole émis une lumière puissante et aveuglante. Notre inconnu concentra sa cosmos-énergie, la fiole disparu d'un coup.

Inconnu : « Voilà qui est fait, maintenant cela ne devrait plus tarder à se produire. »

Notre inconnu et tous ses compagnons tournèrent la tête vers la colline qu'il avait regardée quelques minutes plutôt. Les secondes passèrent et rien ne se produisit quand tout à coup la statue d'Athéna qui se trouvait derrière lui commença à briller. Au somment de la colline un grand jet de lumière sortit de terre et alla en direction du ciel, ce jet commença à se déplacer lentement sur la colline faisant un cercle d'une dimension supérieure au temple du grand Pope. La lumière du jet se stoppa quand il revint à son point de départ. Et une seconde plus tard une forme au sommet de la colline était apparue. On aperçut des fissures de plus en plus grandes sur la colline et d'un seul coup des centaines de morceaux de rochers se désintégrèrent. C'est ainsi que le Temple élémentaire réapparut au grand jour après des siècles.

Ban : « Incroyable ! »

Ichi : « Magnifique tu veux dire ! »

Jabu : « C'est totalement surprenant !»

Notre Inconnu se tourna vers Athéna, Poséidon et Hilda.

Inconnu : « Nous allons vous laisser, nous devons finir de remettre en état ce temple, Saori et Julian ainsi que toi Hilda pourrez venir me voir ce soir, organisez une fête pour le retour de vos guerriers, certains de mes chevaliers viendront voir si tout se passe bien, d'autres vont aller dés maintenant se mettre devant le temple du bélier pour protéger l'entrée de ton sanctuaire. J'ai encore 2 choses à vous dire, la première, je demande au Chevalier Orphée de la lyre de venir me voir un peu plus tard dans la soirée je dois m'entretenir avec toi. »

Orphée s'avança et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Inconnu : « La deuxième chose c'est que mes chevaliers entraîneront les vôtres, à mieux utiliser le cosmos et leurs attaques. Je pense avoir tous dit, maintenant nous allons nous retirer à ce soir Athéna. »

Athéna : « A ce soir mon ami ! »

Jabu : « Tu nous a toujours pas dis comme tu te nommes je te rappelle. »

Notre inconnu venait juste de faire disparaître les instruments et armes qui lévitaient toujours depuis leur arrivée, il se retourna vers Jabu, les yeux clos. Il commença à se diriger vers le temple élémentaire avec ses compagnons, ils venaient de faire quelques mètres quand ils s'arrêtèrent et tous s'écartèrent, notre inconnu toujours tourné vers la colline.

Inconnu : « Vu que mon nom est aussi important Jabu. Ecoute bien car je ne répète jamais se que je dis à la même personne. Je suis comme la dit Kiki le tout premier à avoir servi Athéna et aussi celui qui a inventé les techniques qu'utilisent les protecteurs de 5 dieux. De plus Jabu, je suis celui qui par le passé, a été élevé par les dieux eux-mêmes, aujourd'hui comme par le passé je suis à la fois, leur ami et leur protecteur, je suis le seul à porter ce nom depuis les temps les plus reculés. Je suis LE SEUL ET UNIQUE ALMEGA !»

En disant son nom, il retourna la tête d'un coup vers Jabu.

Alméga : « Maintenant que tu connais mon nom Jabu, je te prie de bien vouloir arrêter de me poser des questions dénuées de sens, nous n'avons que peu de temps. Au faite, Athéna, Ton grand Pope devrait arriver demain dans la journée. »

Alméga se retourna et repris sa route vers le temple élémentaire, Jabu ainsi tous les chevaliers qui ne le connaissaient pas, avaient tous la bouche grande ouverte, tous stoïques, stupéfaits de savoir qu'il avait parlé à Alméga, le premier chevalier, le plus dévoué, prestigieux et plus puissant Chevalier d'Athéna de tout les temps …


	6. chapitre 5 Prémière révélation

_Sur les marches du temple élémentaire._

_Achille_ : « Comme c'est si bon de revenir ici après tous ces siècles. »

_Xéna_ : « Oui tu as tout à fait raison. »

Ils rentraient tous dans leur temple en suivant leur maître.

_Jason _: « Bizarre vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ? »

_Xéna _: « Non ! »

_Achille et Ulysse _: « Non plus »

_Xéna_ : « Et que sens tu Jason ? »

_Jason_ : « Je n'en suis pas sur mais il me semble que c'est la moussaka que tu avais loupé juste avant que le temple soit ensevelit » lui dit-il avec un sourire venant jusqu'à ses oreilles.

En disant cette phrase, Jason avait déjà commencé à s'écarter des autres car il savait comment allait réagir Xéna. Elle partit après lui en courant, brandissant un bâton qu'elle venait de faire apparaître dans ses mains, lui jurant que si elle l'attrapait, elle lui ferait regretter ses paroles. Et Jason qui courait quelques mètres devant elle dans tout le temple se pouffant de rire et relançant quand il le pouvait d'autres phrases du même style. Tous riaient de les voir se courir l'un après l'autre.

_Ulysse_ : « De vrais enfants ces deux là, mais bon on ne peut leur en vouloir. »

_Achille_ : « Tu as parfaitement raison. »

_Alméga_ : « On va les laisser se défouler un peu. Licorne approche en attendant! »

Le dénommé Licorne approcha et mis un genou à terre devant Alméga.

_Alméga_ : « Pour m'avoir désobéi, tu vas te rendre avec 7 autres chevaliers devant le temple du bélier que tu devras protéger. »

_Licorne_ : « Bien maître ! »

Il se releva et alla se replacer dans le groupe tout au fond, on pouvait entendre Xéna insulter de tous les noms Jason.

_Alméga _: « Je veux également que 3 binômes de chevaliers se placent entre les temples du cancer et du lion, du scorpion et du sagittaire et après le temple du poisson, et je veux également 2 gardes devant notre temple. Et pour tous ceux qui resteront ici, faites un brin de nettoyage dans les différentes pièces, ressortez les tapis et tapisseries, tables, banquets et fauteuils, enfin ressortez tous. Moi je vais aller dans le bosquet derrière le temple, qu'on me dérange que lorsque Orphée arrivera. Je vous laisse, Achille je te laisse décider des noms des chevaliers qui devront accomplir mes ordres.

Alméga se dirigea vers le fond du temple, quand il fut devant cette porte il ressentit une grande douleur au niveau de son cœur, son bras droit contre la porte alors que sa main gauche venait appuyer sur son cœur le point serré. Les 4 chevaliers élémentaires se précipitèrent vers lui suivi du chevalier des gémeaux dont on ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage. Tous les 5 arrivèrent auprès de leur maître et l'aidèrent à se relever.

_Achille_ : « Vos crises se font de plus en plus fréquentes. »

_Ulysse_ : « Vous devriez arrêter de faire tous ses efforts sinon…. »

_Xéna_ : « Vous devriez nous laisser faire maître, nous pouvons ramener cette personne à la vie à votre place. Dit le lui Gemini ! »

_Gemini_ : « Oui tu as entendu, laissez les faire et repose toi, je t'en prie. »

_Alméga_ : « Merci de vous soucier autant de ma santé, mais même si je pouvais vous le laisser faire, il n'en est pas question, chacun de nous à un devoir à faire mes amis et celui là est mien. »

_Jason_ : « Maître vous avez beau être un dieu … »

_Alméga_ : « Arrête, Jason de dire des bêtises, je suis certes un dieu mais j'ai conservé le corps du temps où j'étais mortel, cette maladie est donc toujours présente, cela me permet d'être plus proche des Humains. N'oubliez pas, même si pour l'instant je suis immortel, cela ne va pas durer, Hélios disait souvent : « La mort arrivera tôt ou tard, elle nous sourit à tous, et quand on la voit en face tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est lui sourire aussi. » Et moi je dirais que même les dieux peuvent mourir et j'en serais la preuve. »

_Gemini_ : « Tu vas arrêter d'être négatif et de toujours parler d'Hélios, nous l'avons tout deux perdu, mais il nous a laissé une mission à accomplir et nous l'avons fait, nous avons protégé ces 2 personnes et ce bien qu'ils eurent l'intention de conquérir la terre. »

_Alméga_ : « Justement ce n'est pas tout, mais nous en parlerons plus tard Gemini. »

_Gemini_ : « Quoi ? Comment ça ce n'est pas tout ? Tu vas me dire de suite le reste, cela fait déjà vingt- cinq ans que tu nous caches des choses sur sa mort et sur son choix. Tu nous as révélé des choses mais pas tout, alors j'attends, tu vas me dire, nous dire ce que tu nous caches immédiatement! »

Alméga se releva et s'écarta des 2 chevaliers élémentaires qui l'avaient aidé à se relever. Il posa son regard sur Gemini, ce regards n'était plus le même, il était passé d'un regard plein de gentillesse et de compassion à un regard haineux …

_Alméga_ : « Mesures tes paroles. Bien que toi et moi avons un lien avec Hélios, le respect est obligatoire quand nous portons nos armures »

Sur ces mots Alméga poussa les 2 grandes portes, un escalier se trouvait juste derrière, menant au sommet de la colline. Une fois passé les 2 grandes portes, elles se refermèrent. Il commença à monter cet escalier qu'il n'avait pas foulé depuis des siècles. Beaucoup de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres avant la fin de l'escalier et se retourna, et d'où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir tout le sanctuaire.

_Alméga à lui-même_ : « Bon nombres d'épreuves nous attendent, mais chaque chose en son temps, avant d'aller en enfer, direction Athènes. »

Son cosmos l'entoura et il disparu d'un seul coup.

A Athènes dans une ruelle proche de la place, Alméga réapparu portant une tunique bleu recouvrant tous son corps sauf sa tête. Il s'arrêta devant une porte puis sonna, et une jeune femme ouvrit la porte. Cette femme d'environ 25 ans fut extrêmement surprise de voir Alméga à sa porte.

_La femme_ : « Mais que fait tu là ? On devait se voir que dans 1 mois pour mon anniversaire ? »

_Alméga_ : « Je sais, c'est justement pour ça que je suis venu te voir, je voudrais savoir si je pouvais venir avec 3 autres personnes. »

_La femme_ : « Mais pourquoi 3 autres personnes….Non ! Ne me dit pas que la bataille finale est sur le point d'avoir lieu. »

_Alméga_ : « Malheureusement c'est le cas, et comme je te l'ai dit il y a quelques années, le jour où la bataille finale entre le bien et le mal arriverait , tu rencontrerais ces 3 personnes. »

_La femme_ : « D'accord, je rajouterais 3 couverts pour la soirée, mais veux tu entrer au fait ? »

_Alméga_ : « Je suis désolé de décliner ton offre bien que je voudrais voir tes 2 enfants, mais d'autres tâches m'attendent. Je vais donc te laisser, passe le bonjour à tout le monde et à dans un mois. Au revoir Sarina »

_Sarina_: « Un mois, cela est si loin et en même temps si proche. »

Alméga se retourna et se dirigea vers une ruelle plus loin pour disparaître quand à Sarina, elle ferma sa porte et retourna à ses occupations.

_En enfer _

Une aura blanche apparue au milieu d'un champ de fleur.

_Alméga _: « Pour moi ce lieu est le plus bel endroit des enfers, plus beau encore qu'Elysion, mais il est temps pour toi d'être libérée de cette prison de pierre. N'est pas Eurydice ? »

_Eurydice_ : « Mais qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ? »

Alméga s'approcha d'elle et posa le bout de ses doigts sur sa bouche.

_Alméga_ : « Ne parle pas ! Je suis venu ici pour te sortir de cette prison de pierre. Mon nom est Alméga, Ancien chevalier de la déesse Athéna et je suis désormais un dieu. J'ai déjà ramené à la vie tous les fidèles chevaliers d'Athéna dont Orphée et je sais que si tu n'es pas délivrée de cette prison de pierre, Orphée s'en voudra toute sa vie. C'est pourquoi je vais te sortir de cette pierre mais je vais faire plus aussi. »

_Eurydice_ : « Je vous en remercie mais comment çà faire plus ? »

_Alméga_ : « Je vais aussi te ramener à la vie Eurydice, car toi et Orphée avez des âmes inséparables. Orphée et toi vous êtes des âmes sœurs, tous les êtres humains souhaitent trouver leur âme sœur mais peu y arrive. Orphée et toi vous vous réincarnez en même temps peu importe l'époque et vous vous retrouvez tout le temps. C'est pourquoi, encore aujourd'hui personne n'as le droit de vous séparer, pas même les dieux. Alors prépare toi tu vas être libre et revenir à la vie dans quelques instants. »

Alméga fit 2 pas en arrière, leva les bras en l'air et dessina un cercle tout en regardant toujours Eurydice qui pleurait de joie et son sourire rendu encore plus fier Alméga de ce qu'il allait faire. En un instant, les fleurs qui se trouvaient tout autour d'eux commencèrent à voler tout autour d'eux et de plus en plus de fleurs les entouraient. Certaines d'entre elle allaient se poser sur le bloc de pierre jusqu'à le recouvrir complètement. Il redescendit ses 2 bras le long du corps et le bloc de pierre où se trouvait Eurydice explosa en milles morceaux. Eurydice se trouva propulsée au sol, nue, les fleurs autour d'eux continuaient leur manège. Alméga retira sa cape et la posa délicatement sur Eurydice. Puis les fleurs retombèrent doucement sur le sol. Tout était figé, aucun des 2 ne parlaient, ne bougeaient. Aux bouts de quelques minutes, Eurydice se releva enfin, tout doucement, en tenant contre elle la cape d'Alméga pour ne pas montrer sa nudité.

_Alméga_ : « Te voilà libérée de ce rocher, maintenant je vais t'envoyer sur terre dans une pièce où tu pourras te reposer et te préparer pour Orphée. »

_Eurydice_ : « Attendez ! Comment pourrai-je vous remercier. »

_Alméga_ : « L'amour que tu portes à ton bien aimé me suffira. »

Alméga tendit le bras droit vers Eurydice, et une petite lumière blanche partit sur elle et elle disparu en un éclair.

_Alméga _: « Encore une bonne chose d'accomplie, maintenant allons voir Hadès.

_Une voie_ : « Une minute Alméga ! »

Alméga se tourna et vis un homme recouvert d'une armure d'un noir ténébreux apparaître.

_Alméga _: « Quoi ! Toi ! Que fait tu ici, Hadès ta interdit de poser le pied sur son royaume. Toi, Kahox chevalier élémentaire des ténèbres renié de tous, serviteur de Cronos. Que viens-tu faire ici ! »

_Kahox_ : « Voyons Alméga ou Raizen ou encore Juthem car tu changes souvent de nom n'est-ce pas, tu connais déjà la réponse à ta question, je suis ici pour me venger et pour en finir avec toi. »

Alméga repris son calme légendaire et un petit sourire narquois apparu sur son visage.

_Kahox_ : « Pourquoi souris-tu comme cela. »

_Alméga _: « C'est fort simple. Il me semble que tu n'as jamais gagné ni contre Hélios qui était ton opposé, ni contre moi avant que je sois un dieu, imagine donc maintenant, tu es toujours aussi pathétique »

_Kahox_ : « C'est ce que nous allons voir. »

_Alméga_ : « Je t'aurais prévenu. »

Chacun d'eux se mis en position d'attaque se regardant, essayant de déceler une faille dans la posture de son adversaire. Puis d'un seul coup Alméga disparu et réapparu juste devant Kahox, Alméga lui assena un coup de poing d'une puissance prodigieuse dans son abdomen et Kahox fut propulsé à 100 mètres d'Alméga. Kahox se releva doucement, il n'avait rien vu, Alméga serait–il allé au-delà de la vitesse de la lumière ? Pourtant c'est impossible, personne ne le peut, surtout sans concentrer son cosmos.

_Alméga_ : « Tu es bien bête Kahox, tu n'as pas compris que je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser mon cosmos pour te battre. Depuis que j'ai réussi à contrôler parfaitement mon cosmos, je me suis entraîné à porter des coups à la vitesse de la lumière sans faire appelle à lui, bien sur je ne peux te porter une attaque mortelle sans faire appelle à lui. Mais aujourd'hui je ne cherche pas à te tuer, je veux juste te faire comprendre une chose, la différence de connaissance et de pouvoir entre toi et moi est bien plus importante qu'auparavant. »

Kahox : « Sottise ! Tu n'es pas plus fort que mon maître et nous allons bien voir si tu pourras arrêter cette attaque. »

Kahox commença alors à concentrer son cosmos et se remis en position d'attaque quant à Alméga, il ne bougea pas, il resta à sa place, regardant son adversaire dans les yeux.

_A même moment dans le Giudecca _

Un homme aux cheveux noir était assis sur son trône qui dominait le reste la salle.

_Hadès_ : « Radamanthys, tu vas aller dans le champ de fleur derrière la 2ème prison, un combat a lieu là-bas, mais tu ne dois pas intervenir. »

_Radamanthys_ : « Bien majesté ! »

_Hadès_ : « Et toi Sion je te demande de l'accompagner, vous escorterez l'une des 2 personnes qui se bat. »

_Sion_ : « Et qui est cette personne Hadès ? »

_Hadès_ « Ce n'est autre qu' Alméga »

_Radamanthys et Sion _: « Bien ! »

Tout les 2 sortirent de la salle du trône et prirent la direction de la 2ème prison.

_Proche de la deuxième prison_

_Kahox_ : « C'est la peur qui te paralyse ? Prépare toi à rencontrer l'ivresse de la mort, subit le pouvoir des Ténèbres. » « Ténèbres Eternelles »

Une aura noire émanait du corps de Kahox entourant maintenant tout le champ de fleur, on ne pouvait rien voir que l'on soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur. Kahox se tenait droit, le sourire aux lèvres, en position d'attaque.

_Kahox_ : « Alors Alméga ! Tu as peur, tu sais quel effet à cette attaque, une fois lancée. Les Ténèbres qui habitent ton corps et surtout ton cœur vont s'éveiller et tu passeras la ligne entre le bien et le mal, viens servir mon maître. Même toi tu ne peux pas échapper à cette attaque. Ahahaha ! Ta fin est proche. »

Alméga n'avait toujours pas bougé, la tête baissée vers le sol, les bras le long du corps.

_Alméga_ : « Je ne crois pas. »

_Kahox_ : « Quoi ? Que dis tu ? »

_Alméga_ : « Que tu te trompes. Ton attaque n'aura aucun effet sur moi. »

_Kahox de plus en plus terrifié _: « Eh pourquoi çà ? »

_Alméga_ : « Je me lasse de t'expliquer des choses que tout autres chevalier aurait compris depuis bien longtemps, mais pour résumer en un seul mot : Positif. »

_Kahox_ : « Comment ça positif ? »

_Alméga_ : « Imbécile, tu as donc oublié que j'ai été le maître de Hélios chevalier élémentaire de la lumière et donc je connais ses attaques et je les fais même mieux que lui. Alors regarde bien, je vais te faire voir par tes propres yeux que tu es encore loin du niveau d'un Dieu. »

Alméga fit apparaître son cosmos d'une blancheur divine tout autour de lui.

_Alméga_ : « Alors prépare toi. J'en appelle à toi force de vie et d'espoir que les ténèbres s'effacent devant ta puissance et ta beauté. « Émanation solaire ». »

Des dizaines de jets de lumière partirent du corps d'Alméga en fonçant droit sur Kahox. Les jets grossirent de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir une puissante décharge de lumière pure. Kahox fut obligé de se protéger les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard la sphère avait disparu, Alméga stoppa son attaque et tout était redevenu comme avant.

_Alméga_ : « Maintenant je vais te porter simplement deux coups. Deux coups et tu comprendras ton erreur. »

Kahox était stupéfait et attendait de voir ce que son adversaire allait faire.

Tout à coup, Alméga se mit à courir en direction de son adversaire, son poing vint directement se loger dans l'estomac de Kahox qui se plia de douleur mais Alméga ne lui laissa même pas le temps de respirer. En une fraction de seconde, laissant sa jambe gauche au sol, il leva sa jambe droite, pivota sur sa droite en faisant un tour sur lui même et son talon droit se dirigea directement sur le visage de Kahox, ce qui le fit soulever de terre et tourner sur lui-même le projetant à une dizaine de mètre, s'écrasant au sol, se tordant de douleur. Alméga se dirigea vers lui à petit pas.

_Kahox dans sa tête _: « Il avait bien raison, je vais devoir battre en retraite. »

Alméga arriva à sa hauteur, le regardant avec ses yeux qui étaient toujours plein de tendresse, ce qui était bizarre pour un être qui venait de se battre avec une telle violence. Il ne bougea pas, restant là attendant que quelque chose se passe. Et ce qu'il attendait arriva, Kahox disparu en laissant derrière lui un nuage noir qui se dissipa en quelques secondes. Alméga resta là quelques minutes et il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Les pas se stoppèrent juste derrière lui.

_Alméga_ : « Vous voilà enfin, ne perdons pas de temps, emmener moi voir Hadès. »

Sion et Radamanthys obéirent et tous les trois prirent le chemin en direction du fond des enfers, à la rencontre d'Hadès.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard sur Terre._

Les retrouvailles entre Orphée et sa bien aimée avait ému Alméga et les quelques personnes qui se trouvait dans la salle. Alméga décida d'aller se reposer un peu dans les bains du temple élémentaire. Cela faisait déjà environ 1 heures que Alméga était toujours dans la salle des bains quand Saori et Julian arrivèrent au temple élémentaire, les chevaliers élémentaires les accueillirent et les dirigèrent vers Alméga.

_Saori_ : « Mais nous n'allons quand même pas aller le déranger pendant qu'il prend son bain. »

_Julian_ : « Oui Saori a tout à fait raison ! »

_Achille _: « Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela ne va pas le déranger, nous vivons depuis des siècles les uns avec les autres alors pour ce qui est de l'intimité, cela n'est pas un problème. Allez entrez, il vous attend. »

En disant ces derniers mots, la porte s'ouvrit et Saori et Julian entrèrent à contre cœur. Ils furent stupéfaits devant la splendeur de la salle, les bains pouvaient être comparé à une piscine olympique, la lumière des bougies éclairait toute la pièce, de haut en bas. Saori et Julian furent surpris quand à l'autre bout de la pièce un silhouette d'homme de dos sortait de l'eau en remontant les marches. Aussi bien Saori que Julian furent surpris de le voir nu. Mais aucun d'eux ne détourna les yeux d'Alméga. Saori était envoûtée par le corps d'Alméga, elle vit ses longs cheveux de couleur châtain ondulée sur son dos cachant sa nudité. Alméga ne leur jeta aucun regard, il resta quelques secondes en haut des marches. Et d'un seul coup, il secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et sa longue chevelure disparu de plus en plus jusqu'à se qu'il ne lui reste qu'une dizaine de centimètre de cheveux qui se mirent en place tout seul. Saori et Julian n'avait rien loupé de ce petit tour mais une fois finit. Saori poussa un petit cri de peur et détourna les yeux car elle venait de voir des cicatrices plus horrible les unes que les autres sur le dos d'Alméga, les seuls parties de son corps qui n'avait pas de cicatrice étaient son visage, ses avant bras et ses tibia. Alméga alla s'habiller et il les conduisit dans une petite pièce se trouvant juste à coté, là où plusieurs sièges et une grande table ronde se trouvaient. Tous les 3 s'assirent et la discussion commença.

_Alméga_ : « Mes cicatrices ont du vous choquer mais je tiens à vous rassurer, elles sont dues à mes nombreux entraînements, il y a des siècles qu'aucun ennemi ne m'a porté de coup à part Cronos. Mais bon, je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici pour parler de cela. »

Saori et Julian ne disait toujours rien préférant laisser Alméga parler.

_Alméga_ : « Alors commençons par les dieux qui ont choisit le clan de la paix, de l'amour, de la justice, et de la protection des Hommes, ceux qui se sont associés avec Athéna dans cette bataille. Il y aura donc Odin, Dieu nordique qui sera représenté par Hilda. Poséidon, Dieu des océans et des mers ici présent par ta présence Julian. D'autre dieux tels que Héphaïstos, Dieu du feu et des forgerons, Déméter Déesse des saisons et des moissons, Hestia, déesse des foyers, ainsi que Hermès, messager des Dieux, dieux des commerçants, des voleurs, nous apporterons leurs aides dans cette dure bataille. Enfin, il y aura un Dieu que vous connaissez bien, ce Dieu à accepter de nous prêter main forte car ces intérêts étaient menacés, ce Dieu n'est autre qu'Hadès, Dieu des enfers lui-même. Comme vous pouvez le constater, les anciens ennemis deviennent alliés désormais, cela vous montre bien l'importance capitale de cette bataille, de ce combat absolu entre le bien et le mal. Comme vous l'avez remarqué, Déméter, Hestia et Hermès se sont joints à nous, et même si ces dieux ne sont pas des dieux belliqueux et ne possèdent pas des protecteurs tels que nous l'entendons, ces Dieux nous serons très utiles, car ils apporteront chacun un avantage que j'espère décisif au moment voulu, nos ennemis et vous-mêmes serez surpris. »

_Saori_ : « Donc Hadès a décidé de s'allier à nous mais pourquoi ? Que veux-tu dire par ses intérêts. »

_Alméga_ : « Il m'a suffit d'utiliser les bons arguments pour le décider à s'allier avec nous mais je n'en dirais pas plus car la conversation que nous avons eu ensemble ne regarde que lui et moi. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien car je vais vous dire vos adversaires. En effet, je ne pourrais pas prendre personnellement part à cette bataille. Des missions vitales pour la Guerre requièrent ma présence, vous comprendrez au moment voulu mes amis. En revanche, je peux vous aider à vous préparer à cette bataille mais nous en parlerons demain quand tous les dieux seront là pour l'assemblée des Alliés.

Maintenant pour nos ennemis il y aura Cronos Dieu du temps et qui à créé la fin de la vie. Héra déesse du mariage et ses colères légendaires, Arès Dieu de la guerre, une brute irréfléchie. La Déesse de l'amour et de la beauté Aphrodite sera également contre nous, celle qui pour moi est plus la déesse de la luxure et d'un soir si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, et d'ailleurs pour moi il y a des femmes bien plus belle. »

Cette dernière remarque fit aussi bien sourire Saori que Julian. Un petit clin d'œil et un petit sourire apparurent furtivement sur le visage d'Alméga à l'intention de Saori ce qui la fit rougir et sourire.

_Alméga_ : « Sans oublier Dionysos, Dieu du vin et de l'ivresse. Voilà la présentation de nos ennemis ! A oui j'oubliait, il y aura peu être Eris et Lucifer. »

_Julian_ : « Mais Athéna les a déjà battu alors pourquoi ?

_Alméga_ : « Tout simplement car ils veulent une revanche afin d'anéantir Athéna et ses chevaliers. En ce qui les Dieux neutres : Apollon, dieux des arts, Artémis, sa sœur, déesse de la chasse et de la lune et Zeus Maître des dieux et du ciel eux seront les juges, les arbitres de cette bataille avec la plupart des dieux mineurs. Une dernière chose aussi Gaia, Déesse de la terre, a décrété sa neutralité mais se laisse la possibilité de s'allier ou de mettre Athéna à l'épreuve avant ou après la bataille selon si Athéna gagne ou pas et selon son envie aussi. Voilà je pense que pour le moment je vous ai tout dit ; demain en début de journée les différents Dieux alliés d'Athéna arriveront et la réunion se tiendra l'après midi. Maintenant je vais vous laissez aller retrouver tous vos compagnons qui commencent à faire la fête dans une des arènes pour fêter leur retour à la vie et sur terre. »

Après les formules de politesse, Saori et Julian sortirent du temple des éléments et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les arènes du sanctuaire.

_Dans une des arènes_

Autour d'un grand feu, tout le monde dansait en écoutant la musique jouée par Mime, Sorrento et Orphée, certains buvaient un peu, voir beaucoup d'alcool, alors que certains étaient assis autour des quelques tables en train de parler et de regarder tout le monde s'amuser. Et d'autres parlaient des chevaliers d'Alméga qui se trouvaient sur les gradins en train de les regarder.

_Sur les gradins._

Le Chevalier du Taureau d'Alméga s'ennuyait énormément à regarder tout le monde s'amuser en bas, quand tout à coup il se leva et lança aux autres chevaliers d'or d'Alméga, un regard qui voulait tout dire.

_Chevalier du Taureau _: « Allons mes amis, qui m'accompagne en bas pour allers'amuser, rigoler et boire un peu ? Tu viens toi Scorpio ? »

_Scorpio_ : Bien sur que oui, Taurus, je suis toujours le premier à vouloir m'amuser, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on va pouvoir montrer à ces petits jeunes comment on boit le Ouzo ! »

_Taurus_ : « Allez ! Qui vient avec nous ? Ariès ?

_Ariès_ : « Désolé mon ami mais je préfère rester ici, j'ai une très belle vue donc pas besoin de me rapprocher d'avantage. »

_Taurus_ : « Libra, Cancer, Leo et toi Fish vous venez ? »

_Libra_ : « Je reste ici ! »

_Cancer_ : « Je viens moi. Et je suis sûr que Leo aussi ! »

_Leo_ : « Encore heureux que je vienne. »

_Taurus_ : « Et toi alors Fish tu viens oui ou non ? »

_Fish_ : « Alors déjà c'est pas Fish, mais Pisces. Tu ne changeras jamais, je sais que je suis anglais, mais bon pas besoin de me le rappeler à chaque fois et pour te répondre, non je préfère rentrer au temple moi. Je dois finir la décoration de certaines pièces. »

Pisces se leva et partit en direction de la route des temples du zodiaque pour retourner au temple élémentaire.

_Taurus_ : « Toujours le même celui là, mais je n'arriverais donc jamais à le dévergonder, ah mon D…»

_Ariès_ : « Ne blasphème pas ! Je te préviens !

_Taurus_ « Bien, bien ! Mais je viens de voir une jolie créature en bas alors dis moi vite. Alors tu viens toi Sagittarius et toi Capricorn ?

_Capricorn_ : « Je ne suis pas Espagnol pour rien mon cher, je suis comme attiré par tout ce qui ressemble à la fête de prêt ou de loin, je vous suis ! »

_Sagittarius_ : « Je te suis mon ami. »

_Taurus_ : Alors dépêchez vous Aquarius et Virgo !

_Aquarius_ : « Pourquoi me pose tu la question, tu sais très bien que ma réponse sera négative »

_Taurus_ : « Toujours aussi froid à ce que je vois ! »

_Virgo qui a les yeux fermés_: « Quand à moi ce n'est pas Virgo mais … »

_Tous les autres ensemble _: « mais Siddhârta ! »

_Siddhârta_ : « Bah voilà cela rentre après tout ces siècles passés à vos cotés. »

_Taurus_ : « Notre petit bouddha médite nous allons donc le laisser en paix. »

_Une voie féminine _: « Et moi tu ne me demandes pas ! »

_Taurus_ : Tu arrives juste Gemini, et je suis sur que tu ne vas pas venir, tu leur ressembles trop, ils n'arrêteront pas de nous poser des questions. Et pour le moment, Kanon et Saga ne doivent pas savoir pour toi et Hélios ni pour notre maître. »

_Gemini_ : « C'est justement ce que j'allais dire Taurus, allez je ne vous retiens plus, allez-y ! »

Taurus et tout les autres qui avaient dis oui, prirent la direction du bas de l'arène en quelques secondes.

_Libra_ : « Gemini, je suis très heureux que tu sois venue ce soir j'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir. »

_Gemini_ : Au début, j'ai failli rester dans le temple mais Alméga m'a ordonné de venir au moins ici sur les gradins. »

_Ariès_ : « Et il a bien eut raison sur ce point. »

_Aquarius_ : « Certaines révélations arriveront dans quelques temps mais nous ne devons rien laisser transparaître au yeux des autres. »

_Siddhârta_ : « muhhh ! »

_Libra_ : « Ca veut dire qu'il est d'accord avec toi »

Tous les 5 rigolèrent en voyant danser leurs compagnons dans l'arène, voir Taurus se prendre quelques refus par la gente féminine. Ils restèrent là sur les gradins à regarder, à discuter de tout et de rien comme ils le faisaient depuis tant de siècle.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard. Tout en haut des marches derrières le temple élémentaire._

Alméga se trouvait là, regardant tout le Sanctuaire, à l'horizon les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient, Alméga continua sur ce chemin qu'il n'avait pas prit depuis tant de siècle. Au bout de ce petit chemin se trouvait un petit temple d'environ 50m². Alméga ouvrit les portes et entra, devant lui se trouvaient tout les instruments et armes et une grande et imposante fresque représentant la terre aplatit sur le mur. Sur cette fresque, une grosse tâche noire était apparue il y a quelques jours, c'était l'une de erreur que l'Homme avait encore fait. Alméga se dit que l'explosion de se réacteur numéro 4 représentait bien la nature et le comportement de l'Homme, ils étaient négligeant avec tout. Pourquoi avait-il laissé les Hommes découvrir cet élément, il avait voulu intervenir pour que les Hommes ne réussissent pas à l'utiliser, à faire des bombes, ou encore à en faire une source d'énergie mais les autres dieux s'y étaient opposés car chacun voulait voir ce que les Hommes allaient faire de cette roche.

Alméga se détourna de la fresque. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas devant un podium, il enleva sa cape, fit exploser son armure qui se reforma sur le podium. L'amure non portée représentait un homme comme celle de Poséidon mais la différence entre les 2 était que sur celle d'Alméga les jambes de l'amure était visible elle représentait bel et bien un homme de haut en bas. Il alla ensuite prendre un livre sur l'une des étagères puis il se posa sur un fauteuil à bascule, dans quelques heures, il aura l'une des plus dure chose à faire de toute son existence, révéler certaines choses à tout le monde. Mais il venait à peine d'ouvrir le livre qu'il avait choisi que les 2 grandes portes de l'entrée de son temple s'ouvrirent. La personne qui venait de rentrer portait toujours son armure, c'était celle de Pégase mais pas Seiyar, c'était son chevalier qui ressemblait à Seiyar comme 2 gouttes d'eau. Il parcouru toute la pièce pour venir s'assoire en face de lui.

_Alméga_ : « Alors Pégase, comment s'est passé ta première journée sur terre depuis 2 ou 3 siècles ? »

_Pégase_ : « Cela fait 4 siècles que je n'ai pas posés le pied sur la Terre, Maître ! Elle s'est très bien passée, je suis si heureux d'être enfin revenu sur Terre et surtout ici au Sanctuaire après tous ces siècles »

_Alméga_ : « Pégase, je t'ai dis quoi depuis tous ces siècles, je ne suis plus ton maître depuis que tu as finis ton entraînement. »

_Pégase_ : Je sais mais les habitudes sont tenaces tu sais. »

_Alméga _: « Et alors, certains choses doivent changer mon fils. »

_Pégase_ : « Oui, tu as certainement raison, Père. »

_Alméga _: « Et je pense aussi que ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur c'est de l'avoir revu après toutes ses années ? »

_Pégase_ : « Oui, il y a aussi un peu de ça, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé comme tu me l'as décris, je sais que je n'ai jamais eu l'opportunité de la voir, ni de lui parler depuis que je suis né. Notre destin était que ni elle ni moi ne puissions avoir une relation de mère fils. »

_Alméga_ : « Elle a bien changé depuis tout ces siècles, ses différentes réincarnations l'on peu à peu modifiée mais elle reste toujours ta mère et celle que j'ai aimé. »

_Pégase_ : « Je le sais père. »

_Alméga_ : « Et vu que nous ne sommes que très peu de personne à savoir ce qui c'est vraiment passé entre elle et moi, je te demande de ne rien dire et de ne rien faire car si cela s'apprend nous serons tous les 3 annihilés car nous n'aurions pas du et cela tu dois le comprendre. »

_Pégase_ : « Je sais, je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait nous faire courir des ennuis. »

_Alméga_ : « Bien, alors s'il te plait pourrais tu me laisser seul, je dois réfléchir à certaines choses mon fils. »

_Pégase_ : « Bien père, je vous laisse reposez-vous. »

_Alméga_ « Toi aussi ! »

Le chevalier pégase ressortit du temple et laissa seul son père réfléchir à comment il allait annoncer, révéler des secrets enfouis depuis tant d'années.

Attention l'alcool est à consommer avec modération Cosmos.

Ouzo : on peut le comparé au Pastis de chez nous.


	7. chapitre 6 entre diplomatie et sueur

_Au faite je tiens juste à vous préciser une chose ou deux :_

_Quand j'écris ma fic j'écoute aussi bien des morceaux de musique de saint seiya que de d'autres manga et certaines scènes me viennent directement de la musique que j'écoute donc parfois pour donner plus d'émotions à certaines scènes, il faut écouter la musique et si vous voulez je vous dis où et quelle musique il faut pour les passages. Envoyer moi un mail et je vous répondrais. _

_Et soit dans ce chapitre soit dans le suivant, il y aura une petite dédicace à un autre manga de Kurumada à vous de le retrouver et on verra si vous connaissez bien ses différentes oeuvres._

_Et aussi désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour vous donnez la suite mais j'ai été pas mal occupé mais la voila enfin._

_Allez bonne lecture_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand le chevalier Seiya commença à se diriger vers le haut du sanctuaire. D'après ce qu'il savait, aujourd'hui le sanctuaire devait recevoir de la visite mais il n'en savait pas plus. Il continuait à monter les marches regardant le sol quand sans faire attention il entra en collision avec une personne, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière mais la personne qu'il venait de percuter le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne dévale les escaliers. Seiya le remercia mais fut extrêmement surpris car c'était le chevalier Pégase d'Alméga.

_Seiya_ : « Heu ! Merci »

_Pégase_ : « Mais pas de quoi Seiya. »

_Seiya_ : « Je m'excuse, et vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner, j'étais en plein réflexion. »

_Pégase_ : « Je te pardonne Seiya ! Nous sommes tous à un moment pris dans nos réflexions. Je vois que tu montes, tu vas attendre les visiteurs d'Athéna ? »

_Seiya_ : « Oui, Saori me la demandé. Mais au fait, je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles chevalier Pégase. »

_Pégase_ : « Tu viens de le dire Seiya, en fait je me nomme comme la constellation qui me protège. »

_Seiya_ : « C'est un peu bizarre de se faire appeler comme sa non ? Je vois mal des hommes porter le nom de petite ourse ou de lionnet. »

_Pégase_ : « Non ce n'est pas bizarre ! C'est un choix que nous avons fait quand nous sommes devenu les protecteurs de l'entrée de l'Olympe, de ce fait nous avons entre guillemet tirer un trait sur notre passé de protecteur d'Athéna. Mais pour finir pour certains d'entre nous qui on comme tu as remarqué des noms assez bizarre nous leurs avons donné des surnoms mais tu ne les entendra pas prononcés. »

Au même moment, Pégase et Seiya virent que les 4 chevaliers divins montaient les marches accompagnées de Shun et de son double.

_Pégase_ : « Regarde Seiya, par exemple de la où nous sommes, tu ne peux pas distinguer la différence entre les 2 chevaliers d'Andromède. »

_Seiya_ : « C'est vrai. Et même quand vous avez enlevé vos capes je n'ai pas vu une différence. »

_Pégase_ : Tu n'es pas très observateur Seiya, la différence entre nos 2 chevaliers d'Andromède est simple, le notre est une femme mais elle ne porte pas de masque. »

_Seiya_ : « Mais cela veux dire qu'elle va devoir nous tué. »

Seiya allait prévenir ses frères mais la main droite de Pégase se posa sur son épaule.

_Pégase_ : « Tu n'as pas à t'en faire Seiya, cette loi ne s'applique pas à nous et ne c'est jamais appliqué quand nous étions chevaliers d'Athéna. Cette loi est venue après à cause d'une histoire entre 2 protecteurs de 2 dieux différents. C'est entre Athéna et Aphrodite, et Athéna ne voulant pas encore subir une guerre, elle a passé un marché avec Aphrodite et de ce marché est née cette loi. »

_Seiya_ : « Je comprend ! »

Pégase : « Attendons-les nous irons tous ensembles au temple du grand Pope pour attendre les visiteurs d'Athéna. »

Quelques minutes plus tard devant le temple du grand Pope

Tous les ressuscités se trouvaient au coté des chevaliers d'Alméga formant une haie d'honneur. Athéna, Poséidon et Hilda de Polaris se trouvaient au bout de cette haie, tous attendaient avec impatience les invités de marque qu'Athéna attendait.

D'un seul coup, de puissante cosmos-énergie se firent sentir. Plusieurs petites sphères descendirent du ciel et se dirigèrent vers la haie d'honneur. D'un seul coup les sphères s'arrêtèrent et se transformèrent en colonne de lumière plusieurs personnes apparu une fois la lumière dissipée. Le premier qui s'avança, rappela de mauvais souvenirs à certains chevaliers, il s'agissait de l'empereur des enfers, Hadès. A coté de lui se trouvait une personne que les chevaliers divins reconnurent, c'était Pandore et juste à coté d'elle se trouvait un homme sous une cape qui n'avait pas enlevé sa capuche. Derrière eux, un homme plus petit et plus vieux que Hadès s'avança, ses longs cheveux blancs avec le somment de son crâne dégarni et sa longue barbe blanche allait très bien avec le reste de son corps trapue et robuste. En le regardant marcher, on pouvait voir qu'il boitait. Il portait un tablier de cuir avec attaché à la ceinture plusieurs outils. C'était le forgeron Héphaïstos accompagné par 3 de ses forgerons. Deux d'entre eux portaient une caisse sur leurs dos mais chacune de ses caisses étaient recouvert d'un drap pour que personne ne puissent voir ce que c'était. Les 3 derniers qui fermèrent la marche avancèrent à leur tour. Un jeune homme portant des lunettes rondes, lui par contre était svelte et assez petit. Il marchait avec élégance. Il y avait des petites ailes d'or de chaque coté de ses chaussures, à sa ceinture était attaché le caducée, son emblème avec 2 petites aille en haut du bâton que son frère Apollon lui avait donné et 2 serpents entourait le bâton. Cet homme n'était qu'autre que le dieu Hermès et à chacun de ses bras se trouvait 1 femme. Celle de droite avec sa longue chevelure blonde ne pouvait être que la déesse des moissons Déméter. Sa longue tunique blanche faisait ressortir sa couronne d'épis de blés qui se trouvaient en ses cheveux. De l'autre coté, cela ne pouvait qu'être de Hestia, déesse des foyers. Ses long cheveux, bouclés châtain faisait ressortir son doux visage qui arborait un petit sourire discret.

Héphaïstos passa devant Hadès sans se gêner et au lieu d'aller présenter ses hommages à Athéna, il alla directement voir Pyro et se posta devant lui avant de dire :

_Héphaïstos_ : « Dis moi Pyro, où est Alméga ? »

A ce moment, un être se téléporta devant Hadès, il s'agissait d'Ariès qui tendit la main vers Hadès et celui-ci posa délicatement une petite statuette le représentant et aussi vite qu'il était apparu Ariès disparu.

_Héphaïstos_ : « D'accord, j'ai compris se qu'il s'apprête à faire.

A se moment 2 cosmos-énergie se fit sentir et 2 personnes apparurent derrière les dieux l'un d'elle portait sur son épaule droite un corps inanimé qu'il déposa par terre.

_Seiya_ : « Dis moi Pégase, est ce que tu le connais ? »

_Pégase_ : « Oui, celui qui tenait le corps n'est autre que n'autre chevalier de la meute qui porte le même nom et l'autre est le chevalier du compas quand à la personne qui se trouve à terre tu le connais, tu t'es battu contre lui il y a quelques temps. »

Seiya comme tous les autres chevaliers regardèrent la personne inconsciente au sol et tous poussèrent un petit cri de surprise quand ils reconnurent le chevalier Astérion de la Meute.

Kylima bouscula toutes les personnes et attrapa le chevalier étoilé de la meute par le cou et le souleva à la seul force de son bras droit.

_Kylima_ : « Ta mission était clair me semble t-il ? Le ramené par tout les moyen mais de ne pas le blessé, notre maître avait été clair la dessus. »

Compas : « Arrêtes, on a du utilisé la force pour pouvoir le ramener mais on as fait attention à juste le sonner. »

Kylima relâcha sa prise qui s'écroula par terre.

_Kylima_ : « Sachant que Alméga est occupé, pour l'instant, vous allez devoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie du sanctuaire et lui donné vous-même les soins dont il a besoin et vous resterez tant qu'il le faudra et dès qu'il est réveillé, allez prévenir Alméga, est-ce assez clair ? »

Comme simple réponse, elle n'eu que des hochements de tête. Compas et Meute portant Astérion prirent la direction de l'infirmerie du sanctuaire.

Durant cette bref altercation, les dieux étaient allés présenter leurs hommages à Athéna, la maîtresse des lieux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, 4 colonnes de lumière jaillirent derrière le temple du grand Pope. Et deux statues gigantesques apparurent à coté de celle d'Athéna, une représentant Poséidon et l'autre Hadès. Quelques secondes plus tard, sortant du temple du Grand Pope, Alméga et Ariès apparurent. En regardant d'un peu plus près Alméga, on pouvait voir qu'il était très blanc et qu'il respirait difficilement.

_Alméga_ : « Voilà ! C'est fait maintenant, il faut attendre avant que vous les portiez, elle doivent retrouver toute leur puissance sinon se que j'ai fais n'aura servit à rien. Je vois que tous le monde est la donc je propose que nous commencions la réunion tout de suite au lieu de perdre notre temps ? »

_Héphaïstos_ : « Je pense que tu devrais d'abord te reposer un peu avant que nous commencions cette réunion et je pense que les autres Dieux seront d'accord avec moi ? »

En disant cette phrase Héphaïstos avait non seulement regardé Alméga mais aussi tous les autres Dieux présent.

_Alméga_ : « Non, ce sera bon, je pourrais me reposé sur le siège où je serais assis, au fait Kylima, tu as très bien fait. De plus Pyro, je souhaite que tu accompagne les forgerons et Pandore dans notre temple où il pourront se reposé jusqu'à la fin de la réunion en attendant d'offrir les cadeaux d'Héphaïstos que nous donnerons en fin d'après midi dans l'arène principale. »

Alméga se tourna vers la personne qui portant toujours sous sa cape à coté de Pandore.

_Alméga_ : « Il est temps pour toi d'enlever ta cape Sion Grand Pope d'Athéna. »

Sion enleva sa cape et apparu aux yeux de tous portant déjà sa robe de grand pope, mais son visage était bien visible pour tout le monde.

_Athéna_ : « Chevaliers d'or retourné à vos temples respectifs, les Chevaliers étoilés vont vous accompagné pour voir quel est votre niveau et voir si ils peuvent amélioré vos attaques. Pour les chevaliers Divins aller avec les chevaliers de bronze et d'argent dans l'arène principal accompagnés de vos chevaliers étoilé respectif s'il vous plait et entraînez-vous aussi. »

_Alméga_ : « Que les généraux de Poséidon et les guerriers d'Asgard aillent avec eux. D'autres de mes chevaliers vont venir aussi pour vous entraînez, maintenant chèr Dieux grecs, il est temps pour nous de commencé la réunion. Sion va avec Mü et Kiki dans le temple du Bélier je pense que ce que dira Ariès va t'intéresser. Quand à toi Hilda, suit nous tu représentes Odin, tu dois assister en son nom à cette réunion. »

Tous le monde acquiesça, les dieux rentrèrent dans le temple du grand Pope, tendit que tous les guerriers partirent en direction de la route du zodiaque.

La salle du trône avait subit quelques changement, le trône était toujours la mais au milieu de la salle une grande table ronde en pierre avait fait son apparition.

Chacun s'assit à une place.

_Athéna_ : « Avant de commencé la réunion nous allons tous faire le serment de paix se qui engendrera une paix total entre les dieux ici présent et qui aura pour conséquence la fin des guerres avec mes oncles Poséidon et Hadès. Que chacun d'entre vous pose son symbole sur la table et vers une goutte de son sang dessus. »

Athéna pris son sceptre et le posa sur la table et versa une goutte de sang ensuite sur celui-ci, pour Poséidon se fut son trident, pour Hadès son épée, pour Héphaïstos son marteau, Hermès son caducée, Déméter sa couronne d'épis de blé, Hestia se fut une flamme et Hilda fit de même avec un saphir que Odin lui avait donné. Tous attendaient que Alméga face de même mais il ne le fit pas. Car il ne pouvait en aucun cas prêter serment et alliance avec les dieux, lui qui devait resté neutre, mais la loi des dieux lui permettait d'aidé un camp ou l'autre. Et son choix était fait, il aidera Athéna dans cette guerre, dans la toute dernière guerre entre les dieux.

_Athéna_ : « Bien commençons déjà par faire un rappelle de nos forces…

Tous écoutèrent Athéna parler sauf un qui était dans ses pensées, songeant à se qu'il allait dire lorsque son tour viendrait de parler et comment les autres dieux allaient réagir ? Est-ce que Athéna et Poséidon vont accepter de laisser partir chacun un de leur chevalier ? Le Dieu des Océan n'aura qu'a allé chercher le vrai dragon des mers en Ecosse, quand à Athéna, son armure des gémeaux est déjà porté et il ne peut prétendre à aucune autre armure du zodiaque de plus Hélios désirait qu'elle face partit de leur vie et de leur héritage. Mais il laissa sa de coter et voulu voir se qu'il se passait dans le sanctuaire, il entra alors en fusion mentale avec ses chevaliers.

Au même moment dans la maison du Bélier.

_Ariès_ : « C'est bien, ça suffira pour le moment. Je vous félicite, toi Sion, tes attaques sont très puissantes juste 2 ou 3 choses à revoir, pareil pour toi Mü. Maintenant Mü je souhaite que tu entraînes Kiki au combat pendant que Sion et moi allons réparer les armures dans l'atelier, je reviens dans 1 heures. »

Dans le temple du taureau

Taurus et Aldébaran se faisait face. Aldébaran venait d'envoyer sa great Horn sur Taurus, il était surpris car Taurus l'avait arrêté avec une seule main.

_Taurus_ : « C'est ça que tu appelles une attaque, tu as tous misé sur ta force physique. Je vais avoir du boulot j'ai l'impression. Même mon fils qui était bien plus grand que toi avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas misé tout sur son physique. J'en suis la preuve Aldébaran ma petite taille a fait que je n'ai pas eu le même entraînement que les autres, le mien a été beaucoup plus dur mais cela ma permis de développer des attaques puissantes. Viens avec moi je vais te montrer, sortons de ton temple, je ne veux pas l'abîmer.

Tous les 2 faisait face à un grand rocher de plusieurs centaines de tonnes.

_Taurus_ : « Regarde, véritable force du taureau ! »

Taurus concentra son cosmos. Puis d'un coup lança son attaque sur le rocher.

_Taurus_ : « Fureur des taureaux ! »

Aldébaran du se protéger les yeux et le visage de la lumière de l'attaque et des petits morceaux du rocher. Quand il le put, il rouvrit les yeux, et il fut stupéfait, le rocher n'était plus la ; un gigantesque cratère se trouvait à sa place.

_Taurus_ : « Alors tu va rester la bouche ouverte pendant combien de temps ? Tu devras en faire autant après l'entraînement que je vais te faire. Allons maintenant reprenons.

Dans le temple des gémeaux

Gemini faisait face aux jumeaux mais elle portait toujours son casque pour ne pas qu'ils voient son visage car se n'est pas encore le moment comme l'avait dis Alméga. Elle ne leurs parlait pas, elle leurs montrait se qu'elle attendait d'eux par des images qu'elle projetait dans leurs têtes. Elle se mit en position de défense attendent qu'ils l'attaquent.

Dans le temple du cancer

_Cancer_ : « Alors pour commencer tu vas me faire le plaisir de reprendre ton ancien nom, tu n'es plus Masque de mort aujourd'hui alors je vais te demander de le prononcé toi-même pour faire honneur à la nouvelle vie qui ta été accordé par mon maître, de plus je sais que se que tu as fait pour la bataille contre Hadès et je te félicite pour cela. Mais avant que tu prononce ton nouveau nom enfin ton ancien nom, je tiens aussi à te dire que tu maîtrise parfaitement les cercles d'Hadès mais en se qui concerne les autre techniques du cancer tu as encore du travaille à fournir. Maintenant donne moi ton nom ! »

_Masque de mort_ : « Je… Je m'appelle Ang…Je m'appelle Angelo ! Dit-il honteusement. »

_Cancer_ : « Tu es le digne porteur de l'amure du cancer Angelo du cancer maintenant commençons ton entraînement. » dans sa tête : « J'aurais un très gros travail avec lui, il c'est déjà repentis de ses erreurs et cela l'a beaucoup affaiblit même s'il ne veux pas le montrer. Je dois l'aider mentalement à surmonter ce moment, mais je dois aussi lui apprendre les autres techniques du cancer, ce ne sera pas une chose facile à faire mais j'y arriverais fois de chevalier étoilé. »

Et tous les 2 se firent face, Angelo était prêt à recevoir les attaques de son homologue du cancer.

Dans le temple du lion

Aiolia et Leo se faisait face tous les 2 concentrés, chacun ne quittant pas son adversaire des yeux. Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage sur le visage d'Aiolia, tendit que Leo restait toujours le visage impassible.

_Aiolia_ : « J'annonce couleur de pique !» dit-il en posant les 5 cartes sur la table et en commençant a rassembler son butin, mais il fut interrompu par Leo.

_Leo_ : « Tu devrais attendre de voir mes cartes avant de ramasser mon cher ami. »

Leo posa ses 5 cartes sur la table basse et Aiolia découvrit une quinte flush en cœur.

Aiolia se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil quand il vu sa.

_Aiolia_ : « J'arrive pas à le croire, sur les 5 partie qu'on ai faite tu as toujours gagné, comment tu fais? »

_Leo_ : « C'est un secret, je n'ai pas le droit de te le révélé désoler. Allons laissons les cartes de coté, maintenant je dois voir ce que tu vaut au combat. Aller lève toi !

Dans le temple de la vierge

_Siddhârta :_ « Mon cher Shaka, je suis très fiers de toi, tu as réussi à mettre en application tous se que je t'ai enseigné durant ton enfance. Bien que tu es oublié quelque chose d'important. »

_Shaka_ : « Puis je savoir se que c'est ? »

_Siddhârta_ : « De manger un peu plus ! Tu as vu comme tu es maigre, je sais que tu es végétarien mais bon. Trèves de plaisanterie. Et sur le plan de tes techniques de combat, je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre mais nous allons quand même nous entraîner, car tu ne dois pas perdre tes acquis. Allons commençons ! »

Dans le temple de la balance

_Libra_ : « Vois-tu Dohko, je ne peux t'aider sur les techniques du dragon vu que je ne les ai jamais apprises, pour cela il faudra voir Dragon, mais moi ce que je peux faire c'est tout simplement te mettre à l'épreuve avec les différentes armes de la Balance, et je peux aussi si tu le veux t'apprendre les techniques propre à l'armure de la Balance. Quand dis tu ? »

_Dohko_ : « Sa serais pour moi un honneur d'apprendre à vos cotés. »

_Libra_ : « Dans se cas, prend l'épée de la Balance et essaie de me toucher. Ah au fait, tutoie moi s'il te plait, je suis peut être plus vieux que toi, mais bon faut pas exagérer. »

Dans le temple du scorpion

_Scorpio_ dans sa tête : « Je me lasse, voila bien 3 minutes qu'il essaie de me toucher et il n'y arrive pas. S'il se bat comme sa contre ses prochains adversaires, il mourra. Je vais devoir revoir une bonne partie de sa formation et de ses attaques aussi. Il y a du boulot en perspective mais bon je devrais y arriver, il est déjà plus performent que moi à son age. »

_Scorpio_ : « Sa suffit Milo, repose toi quelques minutes ensuite on reprendra les bases de l'aiguille écarlate »

Dans le temple du sagittaire

Les deux adversaires échangeaient des coups rapides sans utilisés leurs cosmos. Aiolos n'arrivait pas à toucher son adversaire alors que lui n'arrêtait pas de se prendre les coups de poing et de jambes de Sagittarius. D'un seul coup, il ne vit pas le coup de jambes arrivé et fut projeté contre l'une des colonnes de son temple.

_Aiolos_ : « J'ai l'impression que mon corps n'est plus le même qu'avant ! »

_Sagittarius_ : « C'est tout à fait normal car ton corps à plus de 25 ans c'est environ l'âge que tu devrais avoir aujourd'hui si tu n'étais pas mort et mon maître a voulu te donner le corps que tu aurai du avoir voilà pourquoi tu le trouve différent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'entraînement que je vais te dispensé va te permettre de vite retrouver tes marques ! Allons, relève toi et attaque moi »

Dans le temple du capricorne

_Capricorn_ : « Allez Shura, tu es le chevalier du Capricorne, montre moi la véritable puissance d'Excalibur. »

_Shura_ : « Mais comment fais-tu ? Tu subis la puissance dévastatrice de mon épée depuis 30 minutes et tu n'as ni égratignures ni une seule goutte de sueur »

_Capricorn_ : « Maitriser Excalibur est une chose, mais maîtriser ses véritables pouvoirs en est une autre. Puises au fond de ton âme, la lame d'Excalibur est dans ton bras droit, mais ses vrais pouvoirs résident dans ton cœur et ton Cosmos. Tu maîtriseras vraiment Excalibur que lorsque tu auras détruit le rocher de Merlin qui se situe au milieu de ton temple. »

_Shura_ : « Mais, mais c'est impossible, j'ai essayé des centaines de fois »

_Capricorn_ : « Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, tu peux le faire allez ! »

Et Shura se mit à utiliser Excalibur pour briser ce rocher

Dans le temple du verseau

Aquarius se trouvait enfermé dans le cercueil de glace que Camus venait de lancer sur lui. Camus avait hésité mais Aquarius lui avait dit que temps qu'il ne pourrait pas lancé un souffle au niveau du zéro absolu il ne risquait rien. Au bout de quelques seconde le cercueil commença à se fissuré de partout jusqu'à explosé.

_Aquarius_ : « Tu as déjà un très bon niveau Camus. Le seul problème c'est que tu n'arrives pas à porter un froid en dessous de -173 ° C mais je vais t'entraînés pour que petit à petit, tu te rapproche du Zéro Absolu. Tes techniques sont redoutables. Mais contre les adversaires que vous allez devoirs affrontés, si tu n'arrives pas au Zéro Absolu, tu perdras ! C'est aussi pour ça que je vais t'inculquer les bases de la plus puissante attaque du Verseau que je n'ai jamais transmise à mon premier disciple. Cette attaque est bien plus puissante que l'Exécution de l'aurore car cette attaque produit un souffle au-delà du Zéro Absolu.

_Camus_ : « Mais cela est impossible ! »

_Aquarius_ : « Non, mais le contre coup de l'attaque te fera mourir, si tu déclanche cette attaque tu arriveras à atteindre le zéro divin. Mais déjà commençons à te faire arrivé a produite un souffle de -173,15°C.

Dans le temple des poissons

Pisces et Aphrodite se trouvaient dans le jardin d'Aphrodite ou des centaines d'espèces de plantes poussaient.

_Pisces_ : « Déjà félicitation pour ton jardin. Aphrodite. Ecoute moi bien attentivement, nous faisons partie des chevaliers qui utilisent un accessoire, une rose pour être plus précis, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Rouge, noir ou blanc voilà les couleurs de tes roses mais tu n'as jamais appris à utilisé la jaune, la rose et l'orange. La rose jaune est le meilleur anti-poison au monde. Le fait de la respirer détruit automatiquement le poison qui peu couler dans tes veines. La rose se transforme en fouet qui est capable de tranché toutes matières vivantes et pour finir la rose orange est un explosif très puissant. Dans les prochaines semaines qui vont arrivées, je vais devoir tester tes capacités sur tes roses mais je vais devoir aussi t'apprendre à utiliser les autres ainsi que le combat au corps à corps. Maintenant suis moi dans le temple nous allons commencé par le corps à corps. »

Dans le temple élémentaire

Tous se passaient comme prévu, les élémentaires discutaient tranquillement avec les forgerons et Pandore. Les caisses qui portaient les forgerons en arrivant au sanctuaire était posées dans un coin de la pièce mais les forgerons ne les perdaient pas de vue, il ne fallait pas qu'on vienne leurs dérober les 2 armures qui allaient être remis ce soir.

Dans l'arène principale du sanctuaire, Alméga qui été perdu dans ses songes fut ramené à la réalité part la voix de Hestia.

_Hestia_ : « Alméga mon ami, je trouve que tu n'as pas beaucoup parlé »

_Alméga_ : « Tout simplement car tout ce que vous avez dit notamment au sujet du nombre de nos chevaliers, je le connaissais déjà et je peux vous dire que vous avez faux sur le nombre, nous serons beaucoup plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginé quand à Cronos de son côté, ils seront approximatif des 1 millions de guerriers mais Cronos ne jettera pas ni ses titans ni ses meilleurs guerriers dans les premières heures de la bataille. »

Tous le regardèrent d'un air dubitatif

_Alméga_ : « Je ne peux plus reculer alors je demande le droit Divin sur Kanon des Gémeaux. »

Poséidon frappa de son poing la table et entra dans une colère noire. Quand à Athéna, elle était plus surprise d'autre chose.

_Poséidon_ : « Tu n'as pas le droit de l'invoqué, Kanon devra porter l'écaille du dragon des mers car il y est destiné, sinon j'aurai une armure écaille en moins dans mon armée. »

_Athéna_ : « Poséidon tu ne peux réclamer Kanon car il a fait serment d'être un chevalier du zodiaque et il en est de même pour toi Alméga, tu ne peux invoqué ce droit que pour certaines raisons et tu le sais mieux que quiconque. »

_Alméga_ : « Je le sais bien sur ! J'invoque le droit divin du sang sur Kanon. »

_Athéna_ : « Du sang, tu voudrais dire qu'il est ton descendant. »

_Alméga_ : « Mais non pas le mien mais celui de …. »

Le temple élémentaire se mit à vibrer d'un seul coup. Alors que Pandore et les forgerons ne savait quoi faire, les chevaliers élémentaires quant à eux souriaient, enfin ils allaient être de nouveau 5 après toutes ses années, mais le plus dur restait encore à venir.

_Athéna_ : « Je comprend se qui te pousse à reformé ton armée entière, mais il ne peut pas. Et je t'interdis de le provoquer en duel. »

Alméga se leva de sa place récupérant son bracelet par la même occasion et pris la direction de la porte.

_Alméga_ : « Tu devrais faire attention à tes paroles Athéna. Un conflit avec moi et en ce moment amènerait un changement de protecteur pour la Terre car tu ne ferais pas le poids face à moi. »

_Poséidon_ : « Quand à toi n'oublie pas que seule Athéna possède le sceptre de Niké Et donc tu ne peux gagner face à elle ! »

Le bracelet d'Alméga se mit à luire d'une lumière aveuglante. Son bracelet disparut de son poignet et à la place un sceptre se trouvait dans sa main gauche. Tous les dieux n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Alméga tenait dans sa main le sceptre de Niké.

_Alméga_ : « Tu te trompes Poséidon, Niké m'a aussi accordé sa protection et j'ai plus de chevaliers et qu'ils sont bien plus puissant que les siens. La victoire me serait acquise. Alors méfiez-vous des paroles que vous pouvez avoir car il se pourrait bien que votre alliance soit vite mise en échec par moi. »

Alméga passa la porte et se dirigea vers le temple élémentaire pour s'y reposer.

_Héphaïstos_ : « Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il ne le fera pas ! Maintenant passons à ce que je t'aie apporté Athéna. Ces 2 armures ont déjà des porteurs attitrés qui se trouvent dans ta chevalerie. Ce n'est autre que Alméga qui me les a demandées pour toi et comme tu le sais, lui seul peux faire passer les épreuves pour ces nouvelles armures qui sont destinées à ta chevalerie. Donc ce soir, l'épreuve que vont subir Sion et Kiki et Kanon permettra de prouver leurs forces et leurs loyautés envers toi Athéna. Tu perdras Kanon ce soir mais ta chevalerie gagnera 2 nouvelles armures sachant que nous n'avons pas de temps pour former des nouveaux chevaliers pour les armures qu'ils n'ont pas été encore portés. »

_Déméter_ : « Je pense que pour le moment nous avons tout dis. Athéna, pourrais-tu nous faire conduire à nos appartements je pense qu'un peu de repos à tous ne feras le plus grand bien avant cette soirée qui risque d'être très intéressante.

Athéna fit conduirent les dieux à leurs appartements avant de retourner elle-même dans les siens à fin de si reposé.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. Toute l'arène était remplie. Les dieux étaient arrivés les derniers. Les forgerons venaient de déposer 2 urnes au milieu de l'arène juste à coté d'Alméga qui ne portait pas son armure mais une longue toge blanche.

_Alméga_ : « Nous voici tous réunis ici pour remettre ses 2 armures bien spéciale car elle ne font pas partie des constellations. Je vais demander à Sion et à Kiki de venir me rejoindre dans l'arène. »

Kiki et Sion se téléportèrent dans l'arène.

_Alméga_ : « Je ne vais pas vous faire passé d'épreuve à tous les 2 car toi Sion tu as déjà prouvé à maintes reprises ta loyauté envers Athéna. Quand à toi Kiki en portant l'armure de la Balance dans le sanctuaire de Poséidon tu m'a prouvé que ton cœur Et que ton âme était pure et que tu es digne de porter l'amure que je vais t'offrir aujourd'hui.

Alméga se tourna vers les 2 urnes et brandit son bras gauche vers les urnes. Les 2 urnes se mirent à briller et d'un seul coup, elles s'ouvrirent, plusieurs jets de lumières partirent sur Kiki et Sion. Une fois la lumière dissipé, les 2 armures se trouvaient sur leur porteur presque identique à celle du bélier seul la couleur changeais les 2 armures étaient blanche.

_Alméga_ : « Sion, ton armure à la capacité de se transformer en l'armure du signe astrologique de son porteur. Cela veut dire que si nous gagnons cette bataille et qu'un nouveau Pope est désigné, cette armure se transformera en celle de son signe du zodiaque. Quand à la tienne Kiki, elle est plus résistante que les armures d'argents mais moins que les armures d'or mais il ne tient cas toi qu'elle devienne plus résistante car si tu arrives à atteindre la vitesse de la lumière dans tes coups alors, elle le deviendra. Maintenant, je vous demande à tous applaudir nos 2 chevaliers : Le grand Pope Sion ainsi que Kiki d'Appendix.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans toute l'arène. Puis Kiki et Sion partirent se rasseoir dans les gradins.

_Alméga_ : « Maintenant, c'est au tour de Kanon et Saga des Gémeaux de me rejoindre »

Tous les 2 se demanderaient pourquoi Alméga voulait qu'ils le rejoignent dans l'arène mais ils y allèrent.

Alméga rentra en contact avec Gemini télépathiquement

_Alméga_ : « Tu ne leur as rien dit ! »

_Gemini_ : « Bien sur que non, mais je ne pense pas que se soit la meilleure idée que tu ai eu ! »

_Alméga_ : « Je le sais Gemini mais c'est la seule solution pour que Kanon soit reconnu par l'amure de son père. »

Alméga fit apparaître alors une photo dans sa main qu'il regarda avec un visage attendrissant, il se reprit vite car il ne voulait pas que les larmes lui monte aux yeux.

Pegasus se trouvait assis sur les gradins à coté de Seiya.

Pégase : « Le moment est enfin venu le moment où il va choisir entre suivre son destin ou se détourné de lui. »

_Seiya_ : « Qu'est que tu raconte encore Pégase. »

_Pégase_ : « La combat qui va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes déterminera le futur »

_Seiya_ : « Comment çà le combat qui va avoir lieu, je comprend pas. »

_Pégase_ : « Tous simplement si Kanon décide de combattre mon maître alors notre chevalerie sera reformé. 89 Chevaliers obéissant au ordre d'Alméga. Voilà plus de 25 ans que nous attendons ce combats alors Kanon ne nous déçois pas.

Alméga regardait à nouveau la photo, il y avait 4 adultes assis côte à côte et 3 enfants ; Alméga était dessus portant un petit tas de linge enfin en regardant de plus près on pouvait voir un bébé dans ses bras, c'était l'une des seul photo où il souriait. A coté de lui se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et longs, elle était en train d'embrasser un homme à coté d'elle sur la joue qui lui tenait sur ses genoux 2 enfants d'environ 3 ans qui se ressemblait comme 2 gouttes d'eau. Une dernière personne de l'autre coté d'Alméga essaye de faire rire le bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle car oui c'était une femme, elle avait les même cheveux que les 2 jumeaux et l'homme sur lequel ils étaient assis, mais elle ressemblait presque trait pour trait à cet homme.

Alméga détourna à nouveau son regard de la photo et regarda les 2 jumeaux arrivés. Ils lui ressemblait de plus en plus pensa-t-il. Là où il était, il devait en être très fier, ses 2 fils avaient réussis des miracles, et aujourd'hui le plus jeune des 2 recevrait l'amure de leur père, l'armure qui n'avait pas été porté depuis plus de 30 ans. Mais aujourd'hui, dans le combat qui allait opposé Kanon à Alméga, ce dernier fera tout pour que Kanon porte l'amure de son père, l'amure de la lumière, l'armure d'Hélios chevaliers de la Lumière.

Gemini regardait les 2 jumeaux arrivés en face d'Alméga depuis les gradins. Aujourd'hui se dit-elle, sa famille sera enfin reconstruite, ses 2 neveux connaîtrons bientôt toute la vérité sur leurs origines et rencontreraient bientôt leur petite sœur Sarina.

A suivre…….


	8. Chapter 7 les ténèbres apparaissent

_Chapitre co-écrit avec Apophys voilà bonne lecture_

Alméga regardait les 2 jumeaux venus à lui. Il leva la tête vers le ciel, se remémorant le jour où tout commença……………….

30 ans plutôt au temple d'Alméga

Pour une fois qui n'étaient pas coutume, tous les chevaliers étaient réunis ; ce qui fut un grand jour pour tous mais qui, bientôt, deviendrait le pire de leur existence. Le chevalier de la lumière avait demandé à parler lors de cette réunion, il avait une annonce importante à faire.

Alméga se leva d'un bon de son trône, tout cosmos dehors.

_Alméga_ : « Comment …. !!! Comment peux-tu me faire sa Hélios !!! Hein, Hélios répond moi. »

Alméga venait de s'adresser à la personne qui était devant lui un genou à terre, la tête baissée pour ne pas voir la colère dans les yeux d'Alméga.

_Hélios_ : « Il en est ainsi mon cher frère, j'ai choisi une nouvelle voie pour ma vie et je souhaite la finir en temps que mortel si je peux dire ainsi. »

_Alméga_ : « Tu y as bien réfléchi Hélios ? Car, tu sais qu'il n'y aura pas de retour possible et les conséquences de ce choix seront bien plus grandes que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »

_Hélios à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende _: « Ohh que si je peux l'imaginer !!!» _Puis plus fort _: « Mon choix est fait et je ne reviendrai pas dessus, j'en suis profondément désolé mon frère. Je sais toute la peine que je te fais à toi et à Gemini ainsi qu'aux autres mais j'ai fait un choix et je m'y tiendrai. C'est bien toi qui a dit, il y a longtemps de cela, que nous devions respecter les choix de nos amis, de nos familles, alors s'il te plait acceptes le !! »

_Alméga_ : « Relèves toi dans ce cas !! »

Alméga descendit les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son chevalier de la lumière. Se retrouvant face a face avec lui…

_Alméga _: « Tu as pris ta décision, Hélios, et je ne peux que l'accepter mais en choisissant cette voie, tu me vois dans l'obligation de faire ça !!! »

Alméga plongea sa main dans le corps d'Hélios au niveau du cœur. Il traversa l'armure et le corps de son chevalier comme si c'était du beurre. On put voir la douleur commencer à se marquer sur le visage d'Hélios.

_Alméga_ : « Par le choix que tu as fais, je suis obligé de faire cela. Moi Alméga, dieu qui protège l'entrée de l'Olympe te bannis toi, Hélios chevaliers élémentaire de la lumière, des rangs de ma chevalerie. De plus, je te condamne à ne plus être sous ma protection, ainsi tu ne pourras plus jamais remettre les pieds dans ce temple, ni moi ni aucun de tes frères d'armes ne viendrons t'aider, même si tu les supplies. Mais ce n'est pas tout, tu vivras comme le mortel que tu souhaites être. Ta vie ne sera plus que celle d'un humain, tu vieilliras auprès de celle que tu aimes et qui attends tes enfants. Par la même occasion, je te prive de ton cosmos. Et si jamais, tu tentes de le réveiller de nouveau, la seule chose que tu trouveras sera la mort. Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire adieu Hélios et que ta vie d'homme te comble. Adieu !!! »

Alméga retira du corps d'Hélios une petite sphère à l'intérieur de laquelle une galaxie tournait lentement. Et Hélios disparu du temple dans une lumière qui aveugla tout le monde.

_Alméga_ : « Quoi ?? Qu'avez vous à me regarder ainsi il a fait un choix et il doit en assumer toutes les conséquences. Maintenant tout le monde à son poste que l'entrée du temple, non que tout le domaine soit surveillé 24h/24 et 7j/7, nous devons nous attendre au pire. »

Alméga tourna les talons et pris la direction de sa chambre, gardant la petite sphère dans sa main.

Dans l'arène

Alméga regarda à nouveau les 2 chevaliers qui lui faisaient face. Saga portait son armure des gémeaux alors que Kanon portait son habit d'entraînement protégeant juste son cœur.

Alméga envoya en direction des 2 jumeaux la photo qu'il tenait dans sa main qui se posa tranquillement dans la main gauche de Saga.

_Alméga_ : « Regardez bien cette photo vous 2 et dites moi si elle ne vous rappelle pas quelque chose. »

Saga et Kanon regardèrent abasourdit la photo, ils possédaient la même, …enfin la partie où leurs parents et eux étaient, mais pas la partie où Alméga et l'autre fille – qui leur ressemblait – ainsi que le bébé que portait Alméga.

_Saga_ : « Qu'est que ça signifie ? Alméga dis le nous ! »

_Kanon criants _: « Oui, dis le nous !? »

Alméga se mis en position de combat

_Alméga_ : « Si vous voulez le savoir, il vous faudra vous battre contre moi et me montrer que vous êtes dignes d'entendre la vérité sur votre famille ».

Saga et Kanon se regardèrent et en un seul regard ils avaient décidé, ils avaient fait leur choix. Ils se positionnèrent côtes à côtes. Les 2 frères allaient enfin combattre ensemble contre un adversaire, leur premier combat ensemble depuis leur rédemption. Cette idée leur vint à l'esprit et les fit sourire en se regardant, mais ils reprirent leur visages sérieux, ils allaient devoirs se battre contre un être de légende, contre le tout premier des chevaliers d'Athéna, contre le plus puissant aussi. Mais peu leur importait tant qu'ils se battaient côtes à côtes pour retrouver le souvenir de leurs parents, pour connaître la vérité sur leur naissance.

Dans une salle très loin du sanctuaire dans une autre dimension

Un homme étaient assis sur un très grand trône son armure noir ébène brillait dans cette salle comme nulle autre, ils regardaient ses guerriers qui étaient à genoux, têtes baissées devant lui. Cet homme en imposait non seulement par sa puissance mais également par sa stature, mesurant dans les 3 mètres et d'une musculature importante. Son visage était celui d'un homme de 30 ans, se différenciant toutefois par une absence complète de cheveux sur son crâne. Mais ce qui était le plus effrayant chez cet homme, c'était sa balafre à l'œil droit, souvenir d'un combat où il l'avait perdu lors d'un combat contre son pire ennemi. Celui qui lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues, il y a des siècles en l'empêchant de reprendre la place qui lui revenait de droit. L'histoire, la mythologie avaient été changées par cet adversaire car il ne voulait pas y apparaître, on dit qu'il avait été reversé par son fil, ce qui était bien sûr faux. Lui Cronos avait perdu contre cet être inférieur, contre cet humain qui c'était éveillé au cosmos et qui était l'ami des dieux, celui qui renforça l'armée des olympiens mais aujourd'hui, il allait avoir sa revanche, il allait reprendre son arme enfermée sous la statue d'Athéna dans son sanctuaire. Une fois en sa possession, pensa –t-il, il retrouvera sa véritable puissance, le pouvoir du temps, le pouvoir de donner la mort, il jubilait intérieurement.

_Cronos_ : « Mes chers guerriers, l'heure est venue de reprendre mon arme divine, de reprendre mon Megas Drepanon, allez tuer tous les ennemis qui se mettront en travers de ma route allez-y, pas de cartier que ma puissance vous accompagne et vous permette de reprendre mon arme. Maintenant allez-y !!! »

_Les guerriers _: « Oui maître !!! »

Et ils disparurent dans la noirceur de leur cosmos en direction de la Terre et du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Dans l'arène du sanctuaire.

_Kanon_ : « Allons-y Saga mettons toute notre puissance. »

Saga et Kanon en même temps : Galaxian Explosion.

L'attaque bien plus puissante que d'habitude se dirigea à la vitesse de la lumière en direction d'Alméga. Chacune des attaques des jumeaux étaient en osmose avec l'autre ce qui renforçait la puissance de l'autre, enfin, ils combattaient côtes à côtes. C'était ça le véritable pouvoir des gémeaux. Mais Alméga arrêta l'attaque avec les 2 mains sans pour autant sourciller.

_Alméga_ : C'est ça que vous appelez une attaque ? Je vais vous montrer sa véritable puissance.

Alméga concentra son cosmos puis d'un seul coup porta son attaque sans pour autant en crier le nom. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les 2 jumeaux se firent heurter par l'attaque d'Alméga et propulser à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

_Alméga_ : « La différence entre votre cosmos et le mien est beaucoup trop grande pour que je puisse m'inquiéter. Votre réputation est surfaite, je me demande bien où est passée la véritable force des chevaliers d'Athéna. Juste par référence, sachez une chose, quand mes chevaliers étaient au service d'Athéna, tous étaient 2 fois plus forts que vous ! Alors imaginez la différence maintenant, avec tous les siècles que nous avons vécu. Mes chevaliers, tout comme moi, ne pouvons plus faire étalage de notre véritable puissance sous peine de détruire non seulement la terre mais tous l'univers. Maintenant relevez-vous et faites moi face et recevez le jugement, il en est ainsi si vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis sur cette photo. »

A ce moment Alméga tourna la tête en direction de l'entrée du sanctuaire, il venait de sentir plusieurs cosmos-énergie apparaître. Il se tourna alors vers Pyro. Pyro entendit résonner dans sa tête la voix d'Alméga, en fait juste quelques mots : « Asgardiens et Généraux envoient les à l'entrée, Cronos passe à l'attaque. » Pyro fit un signe de tête à Alméga lui montrant qu'il avait bien compris le message. Pyro se volatilisa de sa place et apparu à coté d'Athéna et des autres Dieux.

_Pyro_ : « Pardon de vous déranger, mais nous sommes attaqué et il faudrait envoyer les Généraux ainsi que les Asgardiens à l'entrée. »

_Athéna_ : « Non, nous devrions envoyer les chevaliers d'or !!! »

On entendit la voie d'Alméga résonner dans toute l'arène.

_Alméga_ : « Athéna !!! J'ai dit les Généraux et les Asgardiens pas les chevaliers d'ors. Tes chevaliers n'ont rien à me prouver, tout le contraire des autres guerriers. Est-ce que ces guerriers pourront se battre pour une cause pour laquelle ils ne se sont jamais battus. J'en doute, c'est pour cela qu'ils doivent faire ce que je leur demande. »

_Poséidon_ : « Mais pour qui te prends tu Alméga !! Ce n'est pas à toi de décider d'envoyer mes hommes au combat. Je refuse !!!

_Alméga_ : « Bien dans ce cas, tu me vois Poséidon dans l'obligation d'ordonner à mes chevaliers de les tuer, enfin à un seul de mes chevaliers de les tuer, je ne veux pas m'encombrer de petits guerriers de pacotilles que tu refuses de faire combattre. Nous sommes en guerre, Poséidon, je t'ai dit une fois de ne pas trop me mettre en colère, ou tu pourrais en subir les conséquences. Une de tes écailles n'est pas portée et je suis le seul à savoir où se trouve son porteur alors fais ce que je te dis où regarde tes hommes mourir par la main du chevalier de la colombe. »

Une jeune fille se leva, elle était assise derrière les généraux, sa longue chevelure rousse flottait dans une petite brise, son visage neutre regardait les généraux de Poséidon. Son visage était neutre mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas envie de les tuer mais elle devait obéir à son maître. Elle ne portait pas son armure mais une toge blanche.

Poséidon la reconnu, et si c'était bien cette personne alors ses généraux finiraient leurs vies avant qu'ils n'aient pu riposter.

_Poséidon_ : « Bien Alméga, j'accepte mais si un seul de mes guerriers venait à mourir, je te tuerai de mes mains. »

_Alméga_ : « Bien dans ce cas Pyro, je te laisse finir mais juste une chose Poséidon. Quand la première guerre sainte eu lieu entre toi et Athéna, il me semble que toi et moi nous nous sommes combattus et que j'en suis sorti vainqueur et je suis sûr que, encore aujourd'hui, tu perdrais. »

Alméga reporta son attention sur les 2 jumeaux qui se relevaient juste.

_Pyro_ : « Généraux de Poséidon et Guerriers Divins d'Asgard, allez devant le temple du Bélier, notre ennemis, Cronos, vous envoie de l'exercice. Vos ennemis sont moins forts que vous mais ne vous laissez pas surprendre non plus, ils seront prêts à tout pour remplir leur mission, alors faites attention que vos dieux vous protègent et que la victoire soit vôtre ! Maintenant allez-y !! »

Les 2 groupes de guerriers sortirent de l'arène en courant et prirent la direction de l'entrée du sanctuaire.

_Alméga_ : « Bien maintenant que vous êtes relevés vous 2, cela va être à moi de passer à l'attaque vous êtes prêts. »

Les 2 jumeaux venaient juste de se remettre sur leurs jambes quand Alméga dit cette phrase puis il s'élança sur les jumeaux mais d'un seul coup il disparu.

Les 14 chevaliers s'élancèrent à toute allure en direction du temple du bélier, Fenrir menait la marche, ou plutôt la course, tel un loup affamé après sa proie. Les chevaliers divins et les généraux des mers allaient plus vite que de raison, comme s'ils courraient après leurs destins, comme si les mots d'Alméga les avaient gonflé d'énergie, ils voulaient prouver à tous, leur valeur. En quelques secondes, ils distinguaient déjà le toit de la maison du bélier.

Mais Io, le chevalier qui avait la meilleure vue, distinguait des silhouettes au loin. En quelques pas, les silhouettes lointaines s'étaient transformées en d'imposantes masses qui gravissaient les marches du temple. D'immenses formes se trouvaient à quelques mètres des chevaliers, d'incroyables créatures, car il n'y avait rien d'humain dans ces choses.

« Marteau Mjollnir » s'écria Thor en envoyant ses puissantes haches en direction des 6 intrus. Il s'agissait de 3 cyclopes et de 3 géants.

_Un des trois Géant _: « Qui a osé nous attaquer ? »

_Thor _: « Thor, chevalier divin de Gamma, fidèle serviteur du seigneur Odin. Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? Votre seule présence ici signifie votre arrêt de mort vils pantins de Cronos »

_Argès_ : « Je suis le cyclope Argès, et voici mes frères Brontès et Stéropès, au service de sa divinité Cronos, tout comme les géants Pallas, Clytios et Mimas »

_Karsa_ : « Quoi c'est ça l'attaque de Cronos, de simple cyclopes et de vulgaires géants. Moi qui m'attendais à un véritable ennemi, je suis déçu. Vous êtes l'apéritif ? »

Les géants étaient vraiment immenses, environ 5 mètres, et d'une musculature impressionnante, ils avaient des sortes de tatouages sur tout le corps représentant des corps mutilés et de terribles souffrances, ce qui les rendait encore plus lugubres car leurs voix ressemblaient à l'appel des enfers. Deux d'entre eux étaient armés, le premier d'une masse en fer et l'autre d'un gourdin en bois. Les cyclopes quand à eux avaient la tête couverte de cornes. D'environ 3 mètres, ils avaient tous de l'ambon poids. Ils puaient comme on ne pouvait l'imaginer et leur laideur était encore pire que leur puanteur. Des éclairs se distinguaient dans leurs regards, eux les cyclopes maîtres de la foudre, du tonnerre et des éclairs. Siegfried remarqua que les créatures portaient d'étranges artefacts, ils avaient tous deux bracelets dorés à chaque poignet, et sur chaque bracelet, on distinguait une horloge. Les 6 créatures appuyèrent sur leurs bracelets et un cosmos noir se mit à les entourer, un cosmos très puissant. Mais le plus intriguant restait la ceinture que portait Pallas, une imposante ceinture d'or sertie de pierres précieuse en forme de clepsydre, appareil de décompte du temps autrefois utilisé. Il posa la ceinture par terre, et appuya sur 3 des joyaux, et après une intense lumière, une magnifique clepsydre en or apparut. Pallas s'entailla le doigt et fit couler quelques gouttes de son sang noir dans la clepsydre.

_Siegfried_ : « Mais qu'est-ce que cette relique fait ici »

_Pallas_ : « Surveille ton langage jeune avorton, ceci est un cadeau de notre maître Cronos, c'est la clepsydre servant à ralentir le temps, tant que je serais en vie, le temps s'écoulera 60 fois moins vite dans un rayon de 1 kilomètre. Mais comme tout clepsydre, cet objet sacré sert à compter le temps, et ces propriétés dure 1h et pas une minute de plus, mais ce sera amplement suffisant pour accomplir notre mission. Regarde, regardez, ne sentez vous pas les ondes de la clepsydre agirent ?»

_Karsa_ : « Il suffit donc de te tuer ça va être un jeu d'enfant »

_Pallas_ : « Avant de proférer de telles paroles, viens donc te mesurer à moi Poings de la dévastation !!!!! »

Pallas frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, et à une vitesse effroyable, il porta une série phénoménale de coups d'une puissance inattendue. Karsa s'était retourné en train de rigoler quand il fut frappé par des dizaines de coups de poings qui s'apparentaient plus à des coups de massue qu'a des coups de poings tant la douleur qu'il ressentait était intense. Il se releva avec peine, blessé dans son orgueil et dans sa chair. Il ne comprenait pas comment une créature d'un niveau beaucoup moins élevé que son rang avait pu le surprendre. Les autres chevaliers s'empressèrent de prendre des nouvelles. Mais Karsa ne prit pas la peine de répondre et passa à l'attaque.

_Karsa_ : « Salamander Shock »

_Pallas_ : « Grâce à la puissance maléfique de la Clepsydre, je vais te faire passer de vie à trépas jeune avorton prétentieux, Au temps des Ténèbres !!!! »

L'attaque de Karsa effleura Pallas qui n'esquissa aucune expression de douleur. L'attaque du géant était encore plus puissante que la première, des vagues noires entourèrent Karsa, et le transperçait de part en part, le pauvre chevalier criait tant la douleur était grande. Quand les cris cessèrent, les vagues des ténèbres disparurent, le corps de Karsa gisait à terre. Un général de Poséidon était tombé.

Krishna se précipita vers lui : « Karsa, Karsa réponds moi. Allez debout »

_Pallas_ : « Ton pathétique ami est mort. C'est donc ça un général des mers, et bien c'est moi qui suis déçu. Ca va aller vite mes frères. »

Les Géants et les cyclopes éclatèrent de rire devant cette situation d'incroyable domination.

Krishna se releva, le visage grave et déterminé. Rien qu'à le voir, on sentait toute la colère en lui.

_Krishna_ : « Moi, Krishna de Chrysaor, je vais te tuer de ma lance, vous aller le payer espèces de monstres. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que Karsa, je ne vous sous-estimerai pas. FLASHING LANCE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Krishna s'élança à toute allure en direction de Pallas et lui asséna plusieurs dizaines de coups de sa lance dans les jambes et les bras qui ne bougeait pas et qui avait même le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps dans l'arène,

Alméga réapparu derrière les jumeaux, il les saisit chacun par une épaule et les fit faire demi-tour. Tous les 2 furent surpris et ne purent rien tenter. Alméga les lâcha et recula ses 2 bras en arrière serrant les poings ; de grosses boules d'énergie apparurent dans ces mains et de ses boules jaillirent des centaines de petites sphères. Les 2 jumeaux ne purent esquiver aucune de ces petites sphères qui les frappèrent sur tout le corps ne leur laissant aucun répit ni une seule seconde pour se mettre en position de défense.

_Kanon dans sa tête_ : « Quelle puissance, on ne peut rien faire !!! »

Et tous les 2 furent projetés de l'autre côté de l'arène.

Alméga n'avait pas bougé, il regardait les 2 jumeaux essayant de se relever. Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir faire cela contre eux qui n'avait rien demandé mais il devait le faire. Le véritable cosmos de Kanon était enfermé en lui, Alméga devait faire tout son possible pour le réveiller.

Alméga sentit à se moment que quelque chose clochait à l'entré du zodiaque, un frisson le traversa ce qui n'était jamais bon, il réfléchit se tournant vers le lieu de la bataille et ne ressentit plus les cosmos-énergie des Généraux ni des Asgardiens. Ce n'était pas normal. Et il décida d'envoyer les élémentaires voir ce qui se passait. Les élémentaires sortirent de l'arène et coururent en direction de la maison du Bélier.

Pas très loin de là

_Krishna_, un peu essoufflé : « Tu riras bientôt moins »

_Pallas_ : « Pauvre fou, tu crois que ton petit pic peut tuer un géant du Tartare ? »

_Argès_ : « Pallas, soit gentil, laisse moi m'amuser avec celui la, je m'ennuie »

_Pallas_ : « Je n'ai même pas envie de bouger pour lui. Il est à toi, fait le souffrir »

_Fenrir_ : « Vous êtes en infériorité numérique, si vous vous ennuyez, on peut résoudre ça en peu de temps »

Fenrir et Krishna s'élancèrent ensemble en direction de Argès, tandis que Bud, Cyd, Io et Isaak se mirent face à Mimas et Stéropès.

_Fenrir_ : « Loups des steppes »

_Argès_ : « Eclairs maléfiques »

_Krishna_ : « Flashing Lance »

Le combat faisait rage, Argès semblait ne pas éprouver de difficultés face à ses adversaires. Il se battait sans efforts, ce qui mit dans une rage folle les deux chevaliers.

_Argès_ : « Eclairs maléfiques »

Une décharge d'une intensité incroyable avait touché les chevaliers de Chrysaor et d'Epsilon qui se retrouvèrent à terres avec de multiples brûlures. De nombreux compagnons _de Fenrir l'avaient protégé de leurs vies._

_Fenrir_ : « Tu vas me le payer !!!!! »

_Argès_ : « Tes pauvres louveteaux pathétiques sont vraiment pitoyables, ils sont justes bon à mourir »

_Fenrir_ : « Tais toi, comment ose-tu traiter mes fidèles amis qui m'ont sauvé la vie à d'innombrables reprises ? Que la Griffe du loup te déchiquette »

Une attaque d'une violence extrême, à la hauteur de la colère de Fenrir venait d'être lancée et elle toucha Argès de plein fouet, sans que celui-ci ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Il tomba de tout son haut devant la violence de l'attaque. Deux de ses 5 cornes furent brisées par Fenrir, ce qui mit Argès dans une colère noire.

Pendant ce temps, Bud, Syd, Io et Isaak luttaient contre Mimas et Stéropès

_Stéropès_ : « Foudre du Tartare »

_Bud et Cyd_ : « Les griffes du tigre viking »

_Mimas_ : « Gourdin du Chaos »

_Isaak_ : « Aurora Borealis »

_Io_ : « Grizzli Slap »

Les 2 jumeaux furent projetés sur les marches du temple du bélier par cette attaque. Bud avait du mal à se relever car il s'était mis devant son frère durant l'attaque, son instinct protecteur été toujours présent. Les jumeaux étaient séparés de 200m de leurs homologues généraux qui eux avaient échappé de justesse au gourdin du Géant.

Mismas était le plus puissant des géants mais aussi le plus lent, Isaak l'avait remarqué de part la faible rapidité de l'attaque, mais il savait qu'un coup serait sûrement fatal.

_Isaak_ : « je crois que j'ai une idée pour le vaincre »

_Io_ : « Pas besoin de plan, Wolf's Fang »

_Isaak_ : « Quel imprudent et quel prétentieux tu es, tu va te faire tuer, Aurora Borealis »

_Mimas_ : « Gourdin du chaos »

Le géant para les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante. Isaak esquiva le premier coup de Gourdin, mais se prit le deuxième de pleine face, et fut projeté à une trentaine de mètres, inconscient.

_Io_ : « Tu vas me le payer !!!!!!!!!!!!! Vampire Inhale !!!!!! Subit ma colère et ma furie »

_Mimas_ : « Pathétique, tous plus pathétique les uns que les autres, Gourdin du Chaos »

Io fut gravement touché à la jambe droite durant cette attaque. Il rampait par terre en essayant de se relever.

_Mimas_ : « Minable petit insecte je vais te ... »

_Isaak_ : « Io, si tu m'écoutes on peut le vaincre, j'ai besoin d'une de tes attaques, je sais que tu comprendras »

Isaak se releva avec toutes les peines du monde, il ne sentait plus son bras gauche, il avait des cotes cassées et le visage en sang. Malgré tout, sa cosmos-énergie se mit à briller intensément, et il se mit à courir en direction de Mimas. Io se mit en place, prêt à lancer son attaque. Isaak sauta en l'air, prit appui contre une des colonnes du temple. Pendant ce temps, le géant se prépara à frapper Io qui n'avait pas bougé et qui était à sa merci.

_Io_ : « Pour POSEIDON, Serpent Strangler !!!!!! »

Io avait mit ses dernières forces pour se relever et lancer cette attaque qui paralysa le géant malgré sa taille. Le géant était à présent vulnérable aux attaques d'Isaak.

_Isaak_ : « Je vais t'achever créature du tartare, AURORA BOREALIS !!!!!!!! »

L'attaque du chevalier du Kraken était dévastatrice, plus puissante que jamais, le géant immobile la pris de plein fouet et tomba dans un fracas assourdissant. Il gisait par terre, essaya avec son bras droit de prendre son gourdin.

_Mimas_ : « Ce, ce, ce n'est pas poss ... »

Il venait de rendre son dernier souffle et les 2 bracelets du géant cessèrent de briller. Io s'effondra par terre, totalement épuisé par son attaque qu'il n'avait jamais portée à un tel niveau. Isaak, fit quelques pas en titubant, il n'avait plus son casque et son armure était en mauvais état. Il s'effondra à son tour à cause de ses multiples blessures.

Dans l'arène

Alméga s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque mais les jumeaux ne s'étaient encore complètement remis sur leurs jambes. Alméga s'écria.

_Alméga_ : « Prenez cette attaque de plein fouet, Par l'éclair foudroyant.

Des millions de jets de lumière partirent de son point en direction des 2 jumeaux. Saga venait juste de se relever mais pas Kanon. Alors Saga ne réfléchit pas et se mis devant son frère pour le protéger de jets de lumières.

_Kanon_ : « Saga que fait tu ??? »

_Saga_ : « Tu n'as pas d'armure pour te protéger, si tu avais pris cette attaque de plein fouet, tu aurais pu en mourir, mon armure me protégera ne t'inquiète pas. »

Mais l'attaque d'Alméga était bien plus puissante que celle du chevalier d'or du lion et l'armure des gémeaux commençait à être ébréchée à plusieurs endroits.

_Saga_ : « Mais comment est-ce possible. »

Saga se fit surprendre par une nouvelle vague de jets de lumière beaucoup plus puissante que les précédentes et s'écrasa contre le mur de l'arène. Tout le monde était abasourdi par la puissance de l'attaque, il y avait comme un silence de cathédrale.

_Alméga_ : « Alors sa fait quoi de subir l'attaque du chevalier du lion mais en bien plus puissante. Maintenant que Saga est dans les vapes, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi Kanon. »

Aiolas était stoïque de voir avec quelle puissance Alméga avait lancé son attaque.

Kanon venait juste de se remettre sur ses jambes, une colère gigantesque l'habitait. Alméga avait déjà prouvé qu'il ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ces fins. Cette colère bouillait de l'intérieur devenant de plus en plus intense mais Kanon se reprit car il savait que s'il se laissait envahir par elle, il ne pourrait pas gagner. Il respira un grand coup, se rappelant pourquoi il se battait, pour retrouver une partie de son passé qu'Alméga était le seul à savoir. Kanon se prépara à repasser à l'offensive quand il s'arrêta d'un coup. Réfléchissant un peu à tout ce qu'il avait tenté contre Alméga et qui n'avait pas marché, cela montrait que la personne en face de lui ne pouvait n'être que le plus puissant guerrier qu'Athéna eut dans sa chevalerie. Alors tous ce qu'il pourrait tenter se retournera contre lui, peu importe la puissance de l'attaque, peu importe d'où il pouvait la lancer. Alméga devait tout anticiper, sachant qu'il devait maîtriser non seulement les attaques des gémeaux mais aussi de tous les autres chevaliers et même plus.

Kanon ferma les yeux se concentrant sur son cosmos, sur tout ce qui l'entourait, sur tout ce qu'il avait appris auprès de son maître au coté de son frère, quand tout à coup, une image furtive apparu, elle n'avait rien à faire à ce moment là dans sa tête. Mais cette image provoqua comme un déclic en lui, comme si une petite lumière, une petite voix lui disait de faire telle geste, tels mouvement en prononçant tel nom d'attaque, Kanon hésitât, pourquoi devrait-il suivre ce qu'il venait de voir ? Il se résolu à essayer car au vu de la situation plus que délicate où il était, il n'avait rien à perdre, et puis son frère lui disait toujours de faire confiance au destin. Et subitement, il sentit quelque chose se réveiller en lui, son cosmos, son cosmos augmentait intérieurement sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. Puis cela se calma mais son cosmos était plus intense que d'habitude, il était près à exploser mais Kanon décida d'attaquer quand même son adversaire****

Kanon se lança en direction d'Alméga près à tout pour au moins lui porter un coup rien qu'un seul. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'Alméga qui n'avait toujours pas bougé quand Kanon lança un direct du droit en s'écriant.

_Kanon_ : « Galacti……

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée de la route du zodiaque

A quelques mètres de là, Bud et Syd combattaient le cyclope Stéropès et les 2 jumeaux étaient en grande difficulté. Le cyclope était le maître de la foudre et en 3 attaques il avait considérablement affaiblis les chevaliers divins.

_Syd_ : « Tout va bien Bud ? »

_Bud_, éprouvé : « Oui ça va, et toi ? Attention il va attaquer de nouveau »

_Stéropès_ : « Lance Foudroyante »

La foudre forma une lance et se dirigea sur Bud, qui l'esquivit assez facilement, mais la lance de Stéropès poursuivit Bud et le toucha à la jambe gauche. La douleur était insupportable, Bud était couché par terre, incapable de bouger.

_Stéropès_ : « Je vais t'achever petit vermisseaux, Foudre du tartare !!!! »

_Syd_ : « Noooooooooooooooon »

Bud était dans un état second, l'attaque allait lui être fatale. Mais tout à coup il vit son frère se jeté dans sa direction. Syd était au dessus de son frère, et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et il poussa un cri de douleur extrême

_Bud_ : « Syd, Nooon »

Syd : Bud, tu as sacrifié ta vie pour me protéger, à moi d'en faire autant, Syd, je, je, je t'aime mon frère »

Syd de Zéta rendit l'âme sur ces mots, foudroyé en sauvant son frère. Bud se releva, il n'avait plus son casque ni sa jambière gauche, en fait il ne lui restait presque plus d'armure. Il avait la tête baissée, les poings serrés, une larme puis deux coulèrent sur ses joues. Il releva le visage et des larmes volèrent.

_Bud_ : « Tu n'avais pas le droit !!!! Tu vas payer, TU VAS PAYER, moi, Bud de Zéta, je jure devant Odin que tu vas mourir de mes mains espèce de monstre »

En même temps qu'il parlait, son cosmos augmentait jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme.

_Stéropès_ : « Je vais te faire voir, ma technique de défense ultime, un bouclier de foudre. Mais ce n'est pas de la foudre normale, celle ci foudroie les âmes et on meurt dans d'atroces souffrances. »

_Bud_ : « On va bien voir, tu vas subir la technique que j'ai développé en secret, dans l'ombre de mon frère, COEUR DE TIGRE VIKING »

_Stéropès_ : « Ne me fait pas rire s'il te plait »

Stéropès leva ses mains, et des centaines d'éclairs de foudre noir en sortit, entourant le cyclope comme dans une bulle.

_Stéropès_ : « Si tu es touché par la foudre de la Bulle Foudroyante des Ames, tu connaîtras les pires souffrances endurables, ton âme sera tourmentée pendant des millénaires »

_Bud_ : « Tes prétendues souffrances ne sont rien comparées à la perte de mon frère, crois-tu me faire peur ?? »

Bud s'élança en direction du cyclope, il courait à une vitesse prodigieuse, la main gauche serrée comme s'il tenait quelque chose la main droite en avant, arrivé proche de la bulle, il s'éleva en l'air et sortit ses ongles qui ressemblait à des griffes.

_Bud_ : « Syd, je vais te venger, je vais te retrouver mon frère, meurttttttttttt créature de Cronos »

_Stéropès_ : « Pathétique chevalier»

Bud continua dans son élan, la détermination plein le regard et plein le cosmos, il était proche de la foudre, les images de lui et son frère, sa vie, tout lui défilait en tête. Bud pénétra dans la bulle

_Stéropès_ : « Dit adieu à ton âme »

_Bud_ : « Je ne mourrai pas seul »

_Stéropès_ : « Comment ??? Tu n'es pas mort, normalement l'âme est foudroyée dès que l'on pénètre ma bulle, ça vaut pour tout le monde !!! »

_Bud_ : « Je ne suis pas tout le monde, je suis un chevalier qui veut venger son frère !!! »

Sur ces mots, Bud enfonça sa main droite dans le coeur du cyclope, ses griffes acérées déchiquetère la poitrine de la créature, le transperçant de part en part. Le cyclope tomba raide mort dans une marre de sang, la surprise pouvait encore se lire sur son visage, ses bracelets scintillèrent avant de devenir d'une couleur marron pâle. Bud retomba violement à terre, il sentait que c'était la fin. Il prit sa main gauche, la mit sur son coeur, et ouvrit sa main qui contenait les 2 canifs qu'avait reçu chacun des frères à leurs naissances. Bud mourut comme cela, ce geste d'amour fraternel fut son dernier.

Sur les marches du temple des Béliers, Mime et Thor étaient opposés à un autre cyclope, le cyclope du tonnerre, paradoxalement celui qui dégageait le moins de cosmos.

_Thor, chuchotant_ : « J'ai une idée, si j'ai raison, on peut le vaincre très facilement, fait diversion. »

_Mime_ : « Viens te battre, Stringer Requiem »

Mime jouait son envoûtante musique, pour distraire Brontès, celui-ci commençait à ressentir les effets de l'attaque du chevalier d'Eta, et il se jeta sur lui.

_Brontès_ : « Tonnerre noir »

C'était violente attaque qui obligea Mime à arrêter de jouer et à se jeter sur le côté. Le cyclope était fier de lui, mais malheureusement pour lui, son intelligence n'était pas à la hauteur de son ego.

_Thor_ : « Marteau Mjollnir »

Les haches du colosse de Gamma foncèrent droit sur Brontès qui eu juste le temps de se retourner et d'en éviter une, l'autre hache lui coupa net le bras. Le cyclope hurlait de douleur, et sur son bras gisant à terre, le bracelet s'éteignit.

_Thor_ : « C'est bien ce que je pensais, ces bracelets sont la source de leurs pouvoirs, avec un en moins, il va s'en trouver très affaibli.

Brontès se tordait de douleur par terre, quand tout à coup, une douce mélodie lui vint à ses oreilles. Mais cette musique était celle du Stringer Requiem, le cyclope se trouvait paralysé par l'attaque de Mime qui jouait le funeste requiem. Le requiem touchait à sa fin, le cyclope se débattait en vain, il n'était pas assez malin pour pouvoir déjouer les plans de ses adversaires, il allait mourir de son manque d'intelligence, car certes il était puissant, mais la puissance n'est rien sans intelligence. Le corps du cyclope était toujours prisonnier des fils de Mime qui le compressait dans une douleur horrible, la dernière note du requiem vint, et tua sur le coup le deuxième cyclope dont le bracelet du bras gauche ne brilla plus une fois son porteur mort. Un combat qui aurait pu être âpre, long, et dur, mais, la force physique a été supplantée par la force mentale.

Sorrento, Siegfried et Albéric n'étaient pas en reste, car depuis le début des hostilités, Pallas avait entrepris la montée des escaliers, et nos 3 chevaliers le poursuivaient jusqu'à le rattraper devant le temple du Taureau.

_Sorrento_ : « Tu va payer pour Karsa espèce de monstre, moi Sorrento général des mers de la Sirène, je vais te faire payer au centuple ce que tu as fait »

_Pallas_ : « Viens, viens te jeter dans une mort certaine, j'espère que cela va enfin devenir intéressant »

_Siegfried_ : « Oublie pas que je suis là aussi, Siegfried d'Alpha, nous allons te renvoyer de là où tu viens !! »

_Albéric_ : « Moi aussi je veux me battre, moi Albéric de Delta, jure devant Odin que je te tuerai »

_Pallas_ : « Tout ce joli monde rien que pour moi, je m'en vois flatté, les 2 chefs des armées de Poséidon et d'Odin, je vais prendre beaucoup de plaisir à vous faire souffrir, Frappe des Géants !!! »

Pendant ce temps, Thor essayait de détruire la clepsydre, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait beau y mettre toute sa force, il ne lui faisait pas une égratignure.

Au même moment, dans le temple du bélier.

_Hagen_ : « Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as à nous opposer Clytios ? »

_Clytios, pensif_ : « comment est-ce possible, il nous avez juré que notre puissance serait infinie, comment puis-je être en difficulté face à ses chevaliers depuis près de 30 minutes, je ne suis même pas parvenue à leur faire mal, alors que eux m'ont sérieusement touché, surtout ce maudit général des mers. »

_Bian_ : « Cela suffit, vous avez causé assez de dégât, je vais t'achever, Ris ... »

_Hagen_ : « Attends s'il te plait, je suis resté en retrait pour te permettre de t'amuser, mais laisse moi t'aider à lui porter le coup de grâce. »

Pendant que les 2 alliés discutaient, Clytios courrait à toute vitesse vers la sortie du temple de Mü. Hagen le vit au dernier moment.

_Hagen_ : Tu ne sortiras pas vivant de se temple, j'en fait le serment devant Odin, VENT DU NORD

Clytios avait les jambes prisonnières des glaces et était pris au piège, dos à ses adversaires. Ceux-ci avancèrent jusqu'à la sortie du temple pour faire face à leur ennemi, bien décidé à ne pas attaquer en traître.

_Bian_ : « Attaquons et finissons-en dès à présent, RISING BILLOWS !!! »

_Hagen_ : « FUREUR DU VOLCAN »

Clytios était effrayé, dépassé et impressionné devant la puissance des 2 attaques, un puissant vent combiné aux flammes d'un volcan, les glaces qui le retenaient avait fondu, mais pourtant il était toujours immobile, tétanisé de peur, un souffle brûlant d'une incroyable puissance le toucha de plein fouet et l'immola sur le coup. Le corps calciné retombit à terre, les bracelets ne fonctionnaient plus. Hagen et Bian, victorieux, se précipitèrent au parvis du temple du bélier, conformément aux consignes de Sorrento et Siegfried.

Devant le temple du bélier, Krishna et Fenrir était toujours opposés à Argès. Le combat était d'une rare intensité, les coups portés d'une rare violence, et le sol était recouvert du sang des 3 protagonistes, un mélange de rouge et de noir et qui était paradoxalement d'une relative beauté.

_Argès_ : « Tornade d'éclairs !!!!!!!! »

_Krishna_ : « Flashing Lance !!!! »

Fenrir : « Non Krishna, cela ne sert à rien, j'ai un plan, sert toi de ta lance à mon signal, et vise son point faible, à toi de comprendre »

Krishna eu un moment d'incompréhension mais compris vite ce que Fenrir voulait qu'il fasse. Il enleva son armure, ne gardant que sa lance, il y concentra tout son Cosmos. Pendant ce temps, Fenrir était dans une sorte de méditation, où plutôt une sorte de transe, son cosmos était grandissant.

_Fenrir_ : « Voici la technique ultime du chevalier d'Epsilon, Hiver de Fimbul !!!! »

Un froid intense se fit sentir, de la neige se mis à tomber, on était pourtant en plein été. Le spectacle était incroyable, en quelque secondes, il y avait presque 30 centimètres de neige, Krishna éprouvait des difficultés à se concentrer, lui qui était habitué à des températures plus douce. Mais Argès était celui qui souffrait le plus de ce froid, habitué au Tartare, il était presque congelé, on était proche des – 150 degrés.

_Argès, la voix tremblante_ : « C'est donc ça ta technique ultime ? Je m'attendais à plus impressionnant »

_Fenrir_ : « C'est la première partie de ma technique, elle est tellement brutale, que Odin l'a décomposé en deux parties et on ne doit l'utiliser qu'en cas extrême, c'est la première fois que je m'en sert. A toi Krishna »

_Argès_ : « Où est-il celui la encore ? »

_Fenrir_ : « Au fait, aurais-je oublié de te prévenir, le froid ça enrhume, tu ne peux donc plus sentir nos odeurs pour nous repérer, tu croyais qu'on n'avait pas compris ? »

_Argès_ : « Je vous écraserai pathétiques petits vermisseaux. »

_Fenrir_ : « Krishna à toi de jouer, quand à moi je vais te terrasser ».

_Argès_ : « je te tuerais avant Tornade d'éclairs »

_Krishna_ : « FLASHING LANCE !!!! Yaaaaaaaa »

_Argès_ : « aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

Krishna venait de planter sa lance dans l'oeil du cyclope, son point faible, cette attaque n'aurai jamais réussit si Krishna avait été senti par le cyclope. Mais ce dernier réussit à l'attraper de sa main droite juste après, serrant Krishna dans ses immenses mains.

_Krishna_ : « N'hésite pas, lance ton attaque Fenrir, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, aaaaah, fais ce que tu as à faire, je vais mourir en paix. »

_Fenrir_ : « Je ne peux p.. »

_Krishna_ : « Cesse de, aaaaaaaaaahhhh, vas-y je te dit, que Poséidon te guides »

_Fenrir_ : « Que Odin te montre le chemin du Walhalla, tu es un grand guerrier. Meurt engeance de Cronos. Que la MEUTE DU RAGNAROK te terrasse !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Des loups énormes, gigantesques arrivèrent, tel ceux décrient dans le Ragnarock. Ces loups foncèrent sur Argès et le déchiquetèrent, le spectacle était d'une effroyable cruauté, Krishna subit le même sort. Argès et Krishna étaient les premiers à subir cette attaque. Fenrir était tremblant, il contemplait le spectacle terrifiant qu'il avait lui-même déclenché, horrifié par la cruauté de cette attaque, une larme coula sur sa joue gauche, il s'effondra en sanglot à quelques mètres des deux corps en charpies.

Dans l'arène

Kanon lança un direct du droit en s'écriant.

_Kanon_ : « Galactica Magnum !!!!!! »

Alméga fut surprit par l'attaque que lança Kanon mais il se reprit vite et contre-attaqua en s'écriant lui aussi une attaque mais lui lança un crochet du gauche extrêmement rapide aussi vite que la vitesse de la lumière et s'écria

_Alméga_ : « Boomerang Teliosssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Les 2 attaques s'entrechoquèrent, une lumière intense aveugla tout le public et tes jets de lumière partirent droit dans le ciel, l'arène toute entière tremblait, on ne distinguait plus rien. La lumière se dissipa, un épais nuage de fumée entourait les adversaires. Alméga était toujours debout mais la fumée se faisait plus persistante du coté des 2 jumeaux.

Vous le saurez dans le prochain Chapitre qui sera intitulé « ... et la lumière rejaillit »


	9. chapitre 8 et la lumière rejaillit

merci à chibi d'avoir corriger mon chapitre 8 et à saga 23 milos et tous les autres aussi

_**Devant le temple du taureau**_

_Pallas_ : « Mais comment cela se fait-il ? Cronos nous avait assuré que grâce à lui nous serions invincibles ! Comment, comment osez-vous, comment osez-vous vous dresser devant notre toute puissance ? Je vais vous écraser, je vais vous venger mes frères, je vais accomplir notre mission et montrer à Cronos que nous sommes dignes de sa confiance. Vous allez MOURIR !!! »

_Sorrento, d'un air calme _: « Ne crois pas que cela soit si facile… je ne sais pas ce que Cronos a fait, mais nous avons tué tes abominables compagnons et tu subiras le même sort, il ne faut pas sous-estimer ses adversaires »

_Albérich_ : « Trêve de bavardage, cela m'ennuie, je vais te … »

Albérich avait commencé à préparer son attaque mais son bras fut retenu par Siegfried.

_Siegfried_ : « Laisse-nous nous en charger, c'est leur chef, il est de notre devoir de le terrasser.

_Albérich_ : « Mais je peux le tuer moi-même, laisse moi une chance … »

_Siegfried sur un ton très autoritaire _: « Moi Siegfried d'Alpha, je t'ordonne au nom de la princesse Hilda et d'Odin de te tenir à l'écart de ce combat, pour une fois respecte ton serment et obéis ! »

Albérich se résolut à obéir à Siegfried, non sans une volonté de lui faire voir qui était le plus puissant, mais il se rappela sa trahison envers Odin, cela le calma et l'apaisa.

_Pallas_ : « Frappe des géants !!! »

Les 3 chevaliers évitèrent l'attaque de justesse, et cela eut le mérite de les replonger dans le combat, dans ce combat d'une grande importance.

_Sorrento_ : « Je ne sais comment tu as fait pour arriver si vite devant le temple du Taureau, mais sache que tu n'en passeras jamais le palier… écoute ma douce et mortelle mélodie, _Dead End Symphony_ »

Pallas était tordu de douleur. Il avait beau se boucher les oreilles, il n'arrêtait pourtant pas la musique, mais il réussit tout de même à prendre sa masse de fer et la lança droit sur le Marinas de la Sirène qui ne put l'éviter. Pallas se releva tant bien que mal, et se jeta sur Sorrento.

Siegfried : « _Dragon Bravest Blizzard_ »

Pallas repoussa l'attaque d'un simple revers de la main, ce qui choqua énormément le guerrier divin : comment avait-il pu repousser son attaque ?

Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'il prit un coup de masse de plein fouet pendant que Sorrento encaissa, lui, un violent uppercut. Le géant attrapa le Général des Mers du pilier de l'Atlantique Sud et il se délecta à le ruer de coups, puis il le fit voler contre une des colonnes du temple. Albérich était déjà entre les temples du Taureau et du Bélier, il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour redescendre, son pas était guidé par une colère noire, mais il sentit que le combat tournait mal pour ceux qu'il avait laissé s'amuser sans lui. Enfin, si l'on peut appeler cela un amusement, car Sorrento était déjà mal en point. Le géant se dirigea vers Sorrento et ramassa la flûte, il la mit entre ses mains, et l'écrasa comme l'on froisserait une feuille.

_Sorrento_ : « Nooon ma flûte ! Comment as-tu osé ? Je vais te faire connaître la colère de la Sirène ! Que le chant des sirènes t'emporte ! »

Pallas se vit projeté dans un monde paradisiaque où de magnifiques filles nageaient, mais tout à coup le rêve devint cauchemar, les femmes devinrent des démons d'une laideur à la hauteur de leur cruauté, et elles se jetèrent sur le Géant, lui assenant des centaines de coups.

Pallas se releva avec une grande difficulté de cette attaque dont il ne soupçonnait point l'existence. Mais cette mise en difficulté eut pour conséquence l'augmentation de son cosmos démoniaque.

_Pallas_ : « Entrailles du Tartare ! »

Il leva son bras droit, avec lequel il tenait sa masse et frappa le sol avec une violence incroyable. Une faille, un trou immense apparut, et Sorrento ne put éviter cela à cause de la fatigue due à son attaque précédemment lancée. Ce dernier tomba à terre, inconscient.

Albérich était revenu devant le temple du Taureau, il voyait le Général des Mers gésir à terre et Siegfried qui se relevait péniblement à quelques mètres de là.

_Albérich_ : « Laisse-le tranquille, viens te mesurer à moi, pathétique créature ! »

_Siegfried_ : « Laisse-moi faire… on t'a dit de partir, quand vas-tu écouter ? »

_Albérich_ : « Quand les ordres seront moins idiots. Tu as besoin de moi, Sorrento n'est plus en état de combattre et, même si j'ai trahi Odin en conspirant contre Hilda, je veux laver mon honneur par ce combat, la vie n'est rien sans honneur »

_Siegfried_ : « Je ne sais que dire… Ton âme est bonne, chevalier de Delta, ensemble nous combattrons, ensemble nous vaincrons, ensemble POUR ODIN !!!»

_Albérich_ : « Que l'épée flamboyante te terrasse !!!! »

_Siegfried_ : « Par l'épée d'Odin !!!!! »

Pallas leva les mains au-dessus de lui, tenant fermement sa masse pour contrer les attaques qui lui assénaient les deux chevaliers mais, au moment du choc entre l'épée d'Albérich et le manche de la masse de Pallas, les deux armes cassèrent sous le coup. Siegfried en profita pour porter son attaque de plein fouet, le géant l'encaissa et tomba à terre dans un fracas assourdissant.

_Siegfried_ : « On l'a fait mon ami, on l'a fait, je suis exténué… »

A ce moment, Pallas se releva et chargea Siegfried qui ne put l'éviter, et le chevalier d'Alpha fut projeté contre un des piliers du Temple d'Aldébaran.

_Pallas_ : « Vous me le paierez ! Ma masse était le fruit de ma colère, elle est née de toute la haine que j'ai accumulée au cours de toutes ces années, votre sanction sera la mort …. »

_Siegfried_ : « Qu'il en soit ainsi !! Si je dois mourir, je t'emporterai avec moi et le Whallala s'ouvrira à moi. »

_Albérich_ : « Il en va de même pour moi, mais ce que je vais te faire connaître sera pire que la mort elle-même, ce sera ma colère. »

_Pallas_ : « Si vous tenez tant à mourir, je vais vous aider…Frappe des Géants !!!!! »

Siegfried était visé par cette attaque et l'esquiva fort aisément, du moins au début, car les coups s'accélérèrent et s'intensifièrent. Le guerrier aux deux dragons encaissa un coup, puis deux, puis une multitude de coups et se trouva projeté à quelques mètres de là. Il bougea une main, se mit à genoux, tenta de se relever mais s'évanouit sur le coup. Les morceaux de l'armure de Siegfried étaient éparpillées entre Pallas et lui, il ne portait plus que sa jambière gauche, la partie qui recouvrait son bras gauche était fissurée et enfin son épaulière de droite était étonnamment en bon état, à croire que ces quelques centimètres carrés de l'armure divine d'Alpha étaient bénis.

_Albérich_ : « Comment se peut-il que tu sois si puissant ? Tu n'es qu'un vulgaire Géant du Tartare, ton niveau est maintes fois inférieur au nôtre. Et comment tant de monstruosité peuvent-elles être réunies en un même corps ? J'ai été d'une extrême cruauté par le passé, et Odin m'en a fait payer le prix fort, mais toi, toi tu es le mal en personne… »

_Pallas_ : « As-tu fini de me flatter ? »

_Albérich_ : « Si tu veux en finir, qu'il en soit ainsi. Moi, Albérich de Mégrez, je vais te faire souffrir, venger mes amis, te punir de tes actes odieux. La mort n'est pas assez douloureuse pour toi -Albérich leva ses bras, son corps forma un X, une lueur rosée apparut dans ses mains et se transforma peu à peu en une lumière intense qui gagna les avant-bras de son armure – Que le cercueil d'améthyste se referme sur toi et te fasse payer ta cruauté !!!

Dans l'arène 

La lumière se dissipa, un épais nuage de fumée entourait les adversaires. Alméga était toujours debout mais la fumée se faisait plus persistante du côté des 2 jumeaux.

Puis elle commença a se disperser. On vit d'abord le corps de Saga étalé sur le sol de l'arène mais il ne portait plus l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. Kanon étais toujours debout et portait l'armure d'or des Gémeaux, Saga avait envoyé l'armure pour le protéger.

Alméga fulminait intérieurement : comment Kanon avait-il osé utiliser une telle attaque, qu'il ne devait pas connaître et dont il ne savait pas les changements intérieurs inhérents. Alméga disparut et réapparut juste devant Kanon, qu'il attrapa au cou et qu'il souleva d'une main.

_Alméga _: « Comment oses-tu Kanon ? Utiliser une telle attaque alors que tu ne connais pas sa puissance, ainsi que sa capacité de destruction ? Il faut être fou pour utiliser une attaque que l'on ne connaît ou que l'on ne maîtrise pas ! »

Alméga relâcha Kanon et ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière par sécurité. Kanon ne pouvait plus bouger. Les yeux d'Alméga, si doux et plein de compassion, étaient remplis de colère, de haine à présent.

_Alméga_ : « Tu ne sais pas quels changements internes engendre une tel attaque. Tu ne me laisses plus le choix, Kanon, je m'étais mis à votre niveau à toi et à Saga mais, devant une telle bêtise, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais retenir ma puissance… »

Alméga recula de quelques pas. Kanon était comme figé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Bien qu'il fût protégé par l'armure des Gémeaux, la puissance d'un dieu pourrait la détruire d'un seul coup s'il le souhaitait. Alméga fit appel à son cosmos, une aura blanche apparut tout autour de lui et, d'un seul coup, il aveugla toute l'arène quand la lumière se dissipa. Alméga portait son armure.

_**Dans le temple du Taureau**_

_Pallas_ : « Tu es peut-être fort mais ce n'est rien face à la force que Cronos m'a confié, ma force vient de ma colère... »

Sur ces mots, Albérich se souvint de ses entraînements avec son maître, Valkyros, jadis l'un des plus puissant guerrier divin d'Odin.

_Il y a 4 ans, au royaume d'Asgard_

_Valkyros_ : « Albérich, malgré ton âge tu es de loin mon meilleur élève, tu es très intelligent, je sais que tu deviendras un chevalier extrêmement puissant, et c'est ce qui me fait peur. Tu ne contrôles pas ta puissance, j'ai peur qu'elle ne t'aveugle dans tes envies de grandeur. Fais bien attention, être un guerrier divin ne consiste pas seulement à vaincre les ennemis de notre Dieu, cela consiste également à être droit, juste et humble. Sois digne de ton ancêtre qui fut mon ami, Albérich XIIIe du nom, je lui ai juré de t'apprendre tout ce que je sais… »

_Albérich_ : « De quoi me parles- tu, vieillard ? Tu as certes été très puissant par le passé, mais tu n'es plus qu'un reste de guerrier, un pathétique résidu qui donne des leçons à tout le monde. Je suis plus puissant que tu ne l'a jamais été, ma puissance vient de ma colère ... »

_Valkyros_ : « Si c'est cela ta conception de la puissance, alors ta colère sera la source de ta mort. La puissance doit être guidée par le cosmos et par l'amour sinon ta soi-disant puissance ne sera qu'au plus une simple illusion qui ne durera qu'un bref temps, comme toute illusion… »

_Albérich_ : « Je connais toute les techniques du guerrier divin de Delta, je les maîtrise mieux que toi, comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton alors que je pourrais t'écraser comme je le souhaite ? », dit-il d'un ton hautain.

_Valkyros_ : « Je suis ton maître, je te rappelle, et tant que ton coeur sera habité par la colère, je serai plus puissant que toi car je me bats pour la justice et cela décuple mon cosmos. Méfie-toi jeune Albérich, tu es en train de t'engager sur une voie fort dangereuse, et je ne peux rien pour t'aider malheureusement, tu es le seul capable de choisir. Choisis bien Albérich, un choix, une conséquence… »

Au sanctuaire d'Athéna, de nos jours 

Albérich avait en fait été projeté contre un des piliers du temple du Taureau et il avait perdu connaissance une fraction de secondes. Il se releva tant bien que mal et se remit en position de combat, son cosmos s'intensifiant encore.

_Albérich_ : « Un vieil ami à moi disait : "Si la colère est ta conception de la puissance, alors ta colère sera la source de ta mort, la puissance doit être guidée par le cosmos et par l'amour sinon ta soi-disante puissance ne sera qu'au plus une simple illusion qui durera qu'un bref temps comme toute illusion", et je comprends simplement aujourd'hui le sens de cette phrase. Te voir me rappelle ce que j'ai été, tes actes me remémorent les atrocités que j'ai commises. Je suis sûr que ce jour est une épreuve pour moi, le jour de ma rédemption, il est temps pour moi d'agir en véritable guerrier divin…prépare-toi !!! »

_Pallas_ : « Comme c'est mignon ! Je vais être gentil pour une fois, je vais t'aider à revoir ton vieil ami apparemment mort, je vais te rendre ce service car je vais t'envoyer le rejoindre dans l'au-delà…FRAPPE DES GEANTS !!!!!!!!!! »

Albérich se prépara à encaisser cette attaque, d'une puissance supérieure à celles lancées antérieurement. C'était simplement la deuxième fois qu'il sentait une telle impression de puissance, la première ayant été lorsque Shiryu l'avait terrassé. Il mit les bras en croix et intensifia son cosmos comme il ne l'avait fait. Au moment où il allait être touché, il vit Siegfried se jeter entre lui et l'attaque et le guerrier d'Alpha la reçut de plein fouet dans le dos.

_Albérich_ : « Qu'as-tu fais ? Pourquoi te projeter ainsi après tout ce que j'ai fais ? Tu es cent fois meilleur que moi, tant sur le plan du combat que sur le plan humain... »

_Siegfried agonisant_ : « Je n'avais plus de forces, sa dernière attaque… m'a trop sévèrement touché, je n'étais plus en état de combattre… ne t'en fais pas, Hilda …et Odin veillent sur moi, je tiendrai le coup si… tu arrives à vaincre ton ennemi…si tu ne le terrasses pas, il m'achèvera sans mal…mon destin est entre tes mains, mon ami »

_Albérich les larmes aux yeux_ : « Je ne mérite pas tant de considération, je ne suis pas assez puissant, je ... »

_Siegfried_ : « Ecoute bien, ce sont sûrement mes dernières paroles avant que je ne m'évanouisse, car la douleur que je ressens est à présent trop forte. Albérich, tu peux faire de grandes choses, tu as un potentiel énorme, je le sais, Odin le sait et ton maître le savait. Souviens-toi bien, cherche au plus profond de toi. Tu as le coeur bon et même si tu as fauté, il est encore temps de montrer à toutes tes valeurs et ta véritable puissance…devient ce que tu es Albérich, deviens ce que tu es ... »

Ces mots, ces mots, Albérich les avait entendu auparavant, son maître lui avait dit exactement la même chose lors du Triste jour…

_Royaume d'Asgard, 3 ans et demi plus tôt_

Albérich venait de finir une journée des plus éprouvantes mais ô combien importante. Il avait subit un entraînement d'une rare intensité, mais en fait c'était plus des épreuves. A ce moment, son maître entra dans la pièce…

_Albérich_ : « Demain, vivement demain ! J'aurai enfin l'honneur de me présenter à la princesse Hilda lors de la grande fête d'Odin, maintenant je vais pouvoir lui faire voir ma puissance ! »

_Valkyros_ : « Demain, ce n'est pas toi qui iras te présenter à Hilda, ton compagnon d'entraînement Ralb ira, il est plus méritant que toi. »

_Albérich dans une colère noire_ : « Quoi ? Comment ? J'ai remporté toute les épreuves haut la main, je suis bien meilleur que ce pauvre avorton ! Comment pouvez-vous me faire ça ? C'est injuste -il tapa sur la table et la cassa net- comment peux-tu me faire, ça pauvre vieillard ? Voici 4 ans que je m'entraîne pour ce jour, vous êtes un monstre !! »

A ce moment entra Ralb, Albérich serra le poing en le voyant, on pouvait lire une rage extrême sur son visage

_Valkyros_ : « Je lui ai déjà annoncé la nouvelle. Il n'a certes pas validé les épreuves mais il a le coeur pur, et n'a pas utilisé des méthodes plus que douteuses pour gagner -Ralb enleva encore le sable qu'il avait reçu dans ses yeux- C'est donc lui que je présenterai à Hilda et qui sera par là même le futur porteur de mon armure de Delta. »

_Albérich_ : « Je veux un duel ! Que le gagnant soit celui qui aura le privilège de se présenter à Odin demain ! »

_Valkyros_ : « Il en est hors de question, tu respecteras mon choix, il en ... »

_Ralb, d'un ton calme_ : « Si vous permettez maître, sauf votre respect, je souhaite accepter le duel d'Albérich. Vous nous avez appris qu'il ne faut jamais aller contre ses responsabilités, et je pense que les miennes sont de montrer à Albérich que la colère ne résoud pas tout. »

_Valkyros_ : « Qu'il en soit ainsi ! tu es sage Ralb, je suis fier de toi -Albérich explosa intérieurement à ces mots- vous vous battrez en duel demain au lever du jour, la cérémonie commençant demain à minuit, vous devriez avoir le temps nécessaire, mais attention ! Je veux un combat loyal, ne portez pas de coups trop puissants, le premier qui aura été envoyé trois fois par terre perdra le combat. Reposez-vous. »

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs du jour, ils étaient dehors, et le combat commença. Albérich fut rapidement envoyé deux fois par terre, aveuglé par sa colère, il faisait n'importe quoi.

_Ralb_ : « Allez finissons-en, YAAAAAA »

_Albérich :_ « Comme tu le dis, finissons-en, une fois pour toutes !!!! »

Albérich concentra son cosmos à son paroxysme et déclencha le cercueil d'améthyste sur son partenaire d'entraînement. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait sur un être vivant, auparavant il s'entraînait sur des pierres. Valkyros se précipita vers son élève, il n'en revenait pas, il pouvait lire une haine des plus profondes dans le regard d'Albérich.

_Albérich_ : « Je l'ai vaincu, je suis le seul méritant pour aller voir la princesse ce soir. »

_Valkyros_ : « Moi vivant, jamais je te présenterai comme mon élève. »

_Albérich_ : « Comme vous le dites : un choix entraîne une conséquence, je vais donc remédier à ce problème. »

Albérich se jeta sur son maître à une vitesse incroyable, et ce dernier ne put l'esquiver à cause de son âge avancé. Albérich serra le point et lui asséna un coup de poing en plein ventre d'une puissance démesurée à la hauteur de sa haine et qui transperça son maître de part en part.

_Albérich_ : « Ton temps est fini, pauvre vieillard, la jeunesse et la puissance triomphent. Tu verras que bientôt tout Asgard me vénèrera tel que je le mérite. »

_Valkyros_ : « Tu vas regretter ce jour toute ta vie, je peux te le jurer, et avant de rejoindre le Walhalla, je dois te dire une chose : tu comprendras ton erreur, je sais qu'il y a du bon en toi, je l'ai vu, et, lorsque tu verras le chevalier à l'armure émeraude, tu comprendras que souvent ce sont les aveugles qui voient la vérité. »

_Albérich_ : « Même au seuil de la mort tu recommences avec tes histoires de prédictions, tu es vraiment sénile ! »

_Valkyros_ : « Tu a été une personne merveilleuse au début, cette personne n'est pas morte, elle est juste blessée, elle l'a été par ta colère. Tu es quelqu'un de bon, deviens qui tu es réellement au plus profond de toi…prends ce parchemin, il te servira plus tard, je l'ai vu, porte le toujours sur toi, le moment venu il te servira, et avec lui deviens ce que tu es ... »

Le vieux maître mourut sur ces mots, le soir même Albérich se présenta à Hilda en disant que Ralb avait tué son maître, et il devint le guerrier divin de Delta. Après avoir récupéré son armure, il retourna à la grotte d'améthyste, là où il allait méditer étant plus jeune. L'endroit n'avait pas changé, sauf la paroi du fond, là où il s'amusait à dessiner étant enfant. La paroi était désormais recouverte de petits croquis signés de son maître, et il reconnut les actions que son maître décrivait de ses prédictions futures. Il n'en revenait pas : avait-il dit vrai à propos de ses dons ? Impossible, pensait-il. Albérich fit effondrer la grotte car cela lui rappelait son passé, chose qu'il détestait. Au fil du temps, il se mit à oublier le parchemin bien qu'il le portât avec lui tout le temps, jusqu'à ne même plus s'en souvenir.

_Devant le temple du taureau, de nos jours,_

Albérich se releva, son armure en pièces, et un morceau de parchemin tomba en même temps que le morceau gauche de la poitrine. Il avait porté le parchemin contre son coeur tout le temps, sans même trop savoir pourquoi à vrai dire. Il le déroula et se souvint de cette attaque : il y était écrit que seul les coeurs légers pourraient effectuer cette attaque. Il avait réfléchi à cette phrase pendant des jours et des jours, et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il comprenait. Cette attaque était l'ultime recours du chevalier de Delta mais jamais Albérich n'avait réussi à la faire car, en bas du parchemin, il était écrit de la main de son maître : "Tu ne pourras réaliser cette attaque tant que la haine habitera ton cœur, tu comprendras la finalité de cette attaque le moment venu". Albérich alla ramasser son casque, il enleva les améthystes de ce dernier, car il y avait deux magnifiques améthystes par oeil, d'une pureté inégalée, fabriquées par Odin lui-même selon la légende. Il les serra dans sa main, ferma les yeux un bref instant, s'agenouilla et en mit une dans le sol. Il se releva et s'élança droit sur Pallas qui le fit voler à l'autre bout d'un simple revers de main. Le géant se délectait de faire souffrir son adversaire de la sorte. Albérich recommença sa tentative une seconde fois, il s'élança, le poing en avant et la créature maléfique lui décrocha un violent coup de pied en plein ventre avant de le frapper à nouveau de ses poings. Albérich cracha du sang mais se releva tout de même, et recommença son opération une énième fois. Le sort fut le même, il fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Quand il se releva avec un large sourire à ces lèvres ensanglantées, il ouvrit la main et il n'y avait plus d'améthystes dedans. Il avait compris la finalité de cette attaque, c'était une attaque purificatrice et il ne pouvait comprendre cela avant car la colère était la seule chose qui le guidait. Albérich fit apparaître son épée d'améthyste, fit exploser le peu d'armure qui lui restait, et son vieux maître apparut à ce moment.

_Valkyros _: « Tu as finalement compris Albérich, ton cœur est redevenu pur, tu t'es repenti de tes péchés et tu es désormais prêt pour réaliser l'Ultime Attaque. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, ta vie est la clé pour sceller cette attaque. Je suis tout de même fier d'avoir été ton maître, tu es enfin devenu ce que tu es, il est temps pour toi de venir me rejoindre, je t'attends mon ami. »

Albérich s'élança sur Pallas, épée en avant, sauta en l'air et atterrit derrière lui. Il passa sous ses jambes et lui planta son épée dans le ventre, mais reçut un énième coup de poing dévastateur. Il se mit à genoux et entra en télépathie avec les guerriers d'Asgards.

_Albérich _: « Mes amis, mes frères, il est temps pour moi de réparer mes nombreuses erreurs, je vous ai trahi par le passé, mais aujourd'hui je suis fier de donner ma vie pour Odin, pour la paix et la justice. Je vous demande encore pardon. Adieu !!! »

Albérich prit son épée et se l'enfonça dans le cœur, il cracha du sang par la bouche, planta son épée dans le sol avant de prononcer ses dernières paroles :

_Albérich _: Ecoute-moi bien, engeance démoniaque, tu vas désormais souffrir comme nul autre n'a souffert. Regarde bien, je suis au centre d'un carré formé par les quatre améthystes sacrées d'Odin. Par ton sang et le mien j'en appelle au TOMBEAU D'AMETHYSTE !!! Nous allons souffrir par delà la mort en fonction du mal que nous avons commis dans notre vie –en disant cela, le tombeau commençait à se créer, enfermant le guerrier divin et le géant.

_Pallas _: « Que dis-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? La puissance de cette attaque est extraordinaire, rien à voir avec ton vulgaire cercueil ! Que fais-tu pauvre fou ? Arrête cela tout de suite !!!»

Le tombeau se refermait petit à petit sur eux, jusqu'à se refermer entièrement sue eux pour former un monument des plus splendides au pied du temple du Taureau. Le visage d'Albérich n'exprimait aucune animosité, il avait accepté son sort, il allait payer les fautes qu'il avait commises. Pallas, quant à lui s'était débattu et était enfermé dans une pose où la peur se lisait sur son visage. Les deux étaient mort, mais leurs âmes allaient être soumises aux pires souffrances.

Avec la mort de Pallas, la clepsydre s'arrêta et le temps reprit son cours normal. Quelques secondes plus tard, les quatre chevaliers élémentaires arrivèrent au pied du temple du Bélier et ne purent que constater les dégâts…

Dans l'arène 

_Alméga dans sa tête _: « J'ai commencé à jouer ce petit jeu alors on va continuer sur cette lancée, je vais même encore monter un petit peu : d'aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler j'ai toujours aimé jouer les méchants avec les nouveaux apprentis… bon, continuons… »

_Alméga à voie haute _: « Bien, je m'ennuie un petit peu, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure. Vois-tu, Kanon, mon armure est spéciale car ni Héphaïstos ni les anciennes divinités ne savent ce qu'elle représente. Moi je suis pareil, dans le flou le plus total, mais je remercie cette armure d'être venu me protéger lors de l'affrontement final de la guerre contre les Titans. On sait cependant que les armures choisissent leur porteur, si elle m'a choisi alors je ne peux que respecter son choix. »

Kanon était tétanisé, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Il vit Alméga faire des gestes étranges mais rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait lui être presque fatal.

_Alméga _: « Nous allons maintenant voir si tu es capable de te sortir de là où je vais t'envoyer. »

Alméga stoppa ses deux bras. Il formait une croix, ses bras parallèles au sol.

_Alméga_ : « Que se créent d'autres dimensions !!! »

Des centaines de portes dimensionnelles s'ouvrirent tout autour des deux adversaires.

_Kanon_ : « Quoi !!! Comment ??? … comment peux-tu ouvrir autant de dimensions ? C'est impossible !!! »

_Alméga_ : « Tu as oublié une chose, il me semble, Kanon : c'est moi qui ai créé tes attaques, alors je peux en avoir de plus puissantes que celle que tu connais. Continuons, si tu veux bien. J'en appelle à la Séparation de l'âmeeeee !!!! »

Alméga, l'index de sa main droite tendu vers Kanon, projeta une lumière intense. Kanon se sentit léger, très léger. Il prit peur quand il vit que son corps tombait par terre mais que lui était toujours debout. Dans les gradins, tous étaient ébahis devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. L'âme de Kanon fut aspirée par l'une des portes dimensionnelles alors que son corps l'était par une autre. Une fois absorbés par les portes, elles se refermèrent. Alméga commença à s'avancer vers Saga qui était toujours inconscient, allongé face contre terre. Alméga fit un signe à une personne de et elle apparut dans l'arène à ses cotés. Cette personne n'était autre que son chevalier du Bélier, Ariès.

_Ariès_ : « Dis-moi, mon ami, je trouve que tu y vas un peu fort avec Kanon, j'ai l'impression que tu vas le tuer avant qu'il ne reçoive le don de son père. Et aussi, j'ai l'impression de retrouver le tyran que tu étais quand tu étais mon maître»

_Alméga_ : « Quoi !!! Je ne t'ai jamais tyrannisé, il me semble, comme tous les autres, j'ai été un peu dur comme tous les maîtres. Au lieu de critiquer mon jeu d'acteur, soigne Saga avant que ses blessures ne soient plus graves. »

Ariès s'agenouilla à côté de Saga et commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs d'atlante sur le Gémeaux.

_Ariès _: « C'est vrai aussi que tu joues mal ton rôle de méchant, cela ne te va pas, surtout avec nous ça ne marche pas, mon ami….. Je pense que tu devrais aller chercher Kanon. »

Alméga, lui était resté debout et regardait le lieu où devait se dérouler une bataille, il venait de comprendre ce qui le tracassait depuis un moment. Mais il ne regrettait pas de les avoir envoyés se battre. Il regardait Ariès qui soignait Saga. Après un regard attendri, il fit apparaître une porte dimensionnelle sous ses pieds et fut aspiré petit à petit à l'intérieur. Et, juste avant de disparaître, il dit : « Ariès, sors Saga de l'arène, le combat va s'intensifier encore. », et puis la porte se referma sur lui. Ariès se téléporta avec Saga dans les gradins où il continua à lui prodiguer les premiers soins. Tout en continuant, il se rappela pourquoi Alméga faisait tout cela pour Gemini, pour Sarina, pour Hélios aussi mais aussi pour lui. On entendit des cris de surprises. Deux portes dimensionnelles s'ouvrirent, de l'une d'elle le corps de Kanon surgit et s'écrasa par terre et de l'autre sortit Alméga tenant l'âme de Kanon par la cheville droite. Alméga lança l'âme sur le corps de Kanon et les deux se réunirent de nouveau. Alméga resta à sa place, attendant que Kanon se décide à bouger. Alméga était inquièt : que s'était-il passé a l'entrée du temple du Bélier, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Mais il reporta son attention sur Kanon qui se relevait.

_Devant le temple du Bélier_

_Hydrock _: « Que s'est-il passé ? Comment cela a-il pu arriver ? »

_Mime _: « Cela fait bientôt une heure qu'on attend de l'aide, et vous n'arrivez que maintenant. Ces créatures étaient anormalement fortes, je ne comprends pas. »

_Pyro_ : « Comment ça, une heure ? On n'est partis que quelques secondes après qu'Alméga nous en ait donné l'ordre, il ne s'est tout au plus passé que quelques minutes. »

_Bian_ : « Souvenez-vous de ce qu'a dit le géant, la clepsydre servait à ralentir le temps mais moi, ce qui m'a frappé, c'est l'intense cosmos sombre qui les habitait. »

Brisagan s'approcha d'un des cadavres des cyclopes, s'agenouilla, ramassa quelque chose et se releva. Il se retourna et montra un des bracelets aux autres.

_Brisagan_ : « Regardez mes amis, pensez-vous la même chose que moi ? Il me semble qu'Alméga sera très intéressé par cette découverte. »

_Thor_ : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette breloque ? »

_Kylima_ : « C'est un bracelet de puissance, un objet maléfique qui décuple le cosmos de celui qui le porte. Cronos est le seul à avoir le pouvoir de les fabriquer, cela veut dire qu'il a volontairement augmenté la puissance de ces créatures, ils étaient donc d'un niveau de puissance supérieur au vôtre. Votre courage est plus qu'exemplaire, même si les pertes sont lourdes… »

_Hydrock_ : « Je suis sûr qu'Alméga et les autres Dieux doivent être mis au courant de cela le plus vite possible, car cela change beaucoup de choses. »

_Pyro_ : « Où sont les autres chevaliers ? Il en manque trois. »

_Hagen_ : « Sorrento, Siegfried et Albérich se sont lancés à la poursuite du chef de l'attaque, mais nous ne les avons pas suivis car nous avons dû nous occuper des blessés » dit-il en montrant Io, Isaac et Fenrir.

_Kylima_ : « Nous allons nous en occuper, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

_Pyro_ : « Mes amis, regardez dans quel état ces brutes ont mis ce Sanctuaire sacré ! Ca me dégoûte ! »

_Hydrock_ : « On sait combien tu tiens à ce Sanctuaire, mais ne te laisse pas gagner par la colère, mon ami. »

Des bruits se firent entendre tout à coup, cela ressemblait à un troupeau. Ce bruit se rapprochait, on distinguait désormais des bruits de pas, mais le bruit devint en réalité un vacarme assourdissant. Trois ombres gigantesques se dessinèrent au loin, et quelques seconds plus tard apparurent trois créatures gigantesques, aussi grand que les temples des chevaliers d'or. Ils avaient cent bras et cinquante têtes, c'étaient les trois Hécatonchires, Briarée, Gygès et Cottos.

_Brisagan_ : « Cela fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu mes amis, comment allez-vous ? »

_Cottos_ : « Tais-toi, tu n'es pas digne de nous parler. »

_Brisagan_ : « Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il, nous sommes alliés, nous avons combattu Cronos ensemble aux côtés de Zeus. »

_Gygès_ : « Ceci est le passé, Zeus nous avait trompés. Cronos est notre seul maître, nous lui devons allégeance et nous allons vous tuer en son nom. »

_Pyro_ : « Cronos vous avait enfermés dans le Tartare, Zeus vous en a libéré…. que vous arrive-il ? »

_Briarée_ : « Nous allons tous vous tuer pour la gloire de Sa Majesté Cronos ! Notre vengeance passe par votre mort, celle d'Alméga, ce traître, et de tous les Dieux, Cronos en a décidé ainsi.

Brisagan se téléporta derrière les Hécatonchires.

_Brisagan_ : « C'est bien ce que je pensais, mes amis, Cronos les a possédés, ils ont son signe derrière la nuque, ils ne sont pas maîtres d'eux-mêmes. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire, pour les délivrer, il nous faut les terrasser. Je suis sûr qu'ils préfèreraient mourir plutôt que d'être les pantins de Cronos.

Les quatre chevaliers élémentaires en toge se mirent alors en cercle, ils murmurèrent quelque chose avant de s'écrier d'une manière hautement solennelle « Bouclier, Cape, Epée ».

_Kylima_ : « Bouclier »

_Pyro_ : « Bouclier»

_Brisagan_ : « Epée »

_Hydrock_ : « Bouclier »

_Brisagan_ : « Et chiotte, j'ai encore perdu ! Vous vous liguez toujours contre moi c'est pas du jeu ! »

_Kylima avec un grand sourire sur le visage_ : « Ne sois pas mauvais perdant tu veux, je te ferai une bonne moussaka une fois tout cela fini. »

_Brisagan_ : « Non merci, ça ira. Tu sais que je digère mal tes plats, sans vouloir être méchant… et, tous comptes faits, ça fait rien, je vais m'occuper des blessés. »

Les trois chevaliers victorieux de ce petit jeu se mirent face à leurs anciens alliés, les traits d'humour avaient disparu de leurs visages, une expression de haine et une impression de puissance se dégageait quand on les voyait. Brisagan, quant a lui, alla au chevet des chevaliers blessés pour les aider.

_Kylima_ : « Vous avez été nos alliés et amis, vous êtes manipulés par Cronos, comment… comment est-ce possible ? »

_Hydrock_ : « Kylima, arrête de te remémorer le passé, ça ne servira à rien. Tu sais que je suis capable de ressentir certaines choses et j'ai ressenti leur tristesse, ils nous supplient de les tuer, nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon. »

_Pyro_ : « Il est temps pour nous de revêtir nos armures élémentaires. »

_Les 3 chevaliers_ : « Pardonnez nous !!! »

A ces mots les trois chevaliers se mirent côte à côte et s'avancèrent de quelques pas. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les généraux et guerriers divins encore vivants virent Kylima aspiré d'un coup par la terre. Pyro se transforma en torche humaine, quant à Hydrock, il se fit enfermer dans une bulle d'eau mais on ne pouvait pas le distinguer à l'intérieur. Après quelques secondes, Kylima se fit expulser du sol et atterrit sur ses deux jambes. Les flammes qui couraient le long du corps de Pyro s'éteignirent petit à petit et Hydrock sortit de sa bulle. Tous les 3 étaient maintenant recouvert de leurs armures qui s'instillaient comme le soleil. Toutes les 3 magnifiques, leur beauté n'avais rien à envier à celle d'Alméga.

Leurs cosmos presque divin qui émanaient d'eux étaient incroyables, à tel point que Cottos fit même un pas en arrière, impressionné par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

_Gygès_ : « Pathétique ! Nous allons tous vous exterminer pour vous punir de nous avoir trompés, vous ne faites pas le poids face aux trois Hécatonchires. »

_Briarée_ : « Notre puissance est sans limites, et grâce à Cronos elle est encore plus grande qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. »

Briarée augmenta son cosmos et attaqua les trois chevaliers qui s'étaient avancés vers eux. Il les attaqua avec ses cents bras mais juste à quelques mètres d'eux. Pyro augmenta son cosmos tout en restant à sa place, créa un mur immense de flammes. Briarée stoppa net son attaque, de peur de perdre ses bras contre ces flammes.

_Pyro_ : « Mes amis, il faut en finir au plus vite, d'une part pour protéger ce sanctuaire sacré, mais surtout pour eux. Ils ont sauvé l'Olympe à plusieurs reprises. Nous n'avons pas le choix, nous ne pouvons enlever le sceau de Cronos, ils nous restent qu'une seule solution. Et, pour leur offrir une mort digne de leur rang, je vous propose d'utiliser l'une de nos attaques combinées.

_Kylima_ : « Je refuse !!! Pourquoi devrions nous les tuer ? Je suis sûr que Alméga avec l'aide des autres dieux trouvera le moyen d'enlever le sceau !!!»

_Hydrock_ : « Nous n'avons pas le choix et tu le sais. Mais je refuse moi d'utiliser une attaque combinée, Pyro. Rappelle-toi dans quelles circonstances nous avons dû l'utiliser la dernière fois. Et souviens-toi aussi nous nous sommes jurés de ne plus recommencer cette folie. »

_Pyro_ : « Je le sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Kylima, si le projet d'Alméga marche, il partira du Sanctuaire selon la réponse de Kanon, qu'elle soit positive ou …. »

Cottos, exaspéré par ces interminables discours, leva ses bras, poussa un cri et fonça sur Bian, à terre à quelques mètres de là. Ce dernier était épuisé par son combat et incapable de bouger le moindre de ses membres. Brisagan aperçut la scène, se releva alors qu'il était au chevet de Io gravement blessé.

_Brisagan_ : « Cyclone de l'Olympe !!! »

Le vent se leva tout à coup, d'abord une légère brise, puis des bourrasques et ensuite des rafales. Ils s'intensifièrent en un millième de seconde, devenant tempête, puis tornade, et un cyclone d'une puissance incommensurable. Cottos fut pris par cette attaque aussi rapide que soudaine, aussi puissante que surprenante, et fut projeté à une hauteur prodigieuse quand Brisagan stoppa volontairement son attaque. L'Hécatonchire retomba dans un immense fracas et se releva avec difficultés. Il avait des blessures sur le corps, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner outre mesure, son regard était en effet rempli par la haine qui émanait de son coeur corrompu.

_Kylima_ : « Merci, merci pour tout, surtout toi Gygès, tu as risqué ta vie par le passé pour me sauver la vie alors que Cronos allait me terrasser. Cela t'a énormément coûté, et sache que, même si tu es contrôlé par Cronos, je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait, et que je te vengerai. Crois-moi, je vais tout donner dans cette attaque, que ta mort soit à la hauteur de la reconnaissance que j'ai pour toi. »

_Gygès_ : « Ton discours ne m'intéresse nullement, car j'étais faible à l'époque. Cronos m'a montré le chemin de la puissance, et il nous faut vous tuer pour nous libérer totalement… MOUREZ !! »

_Hydrock_ : « Si Kylima accepte, je dois faire de même. Alors laquelle allons-nous faire, Pyro ? »

_Pyro_ : « Brisagan continue de soigner les blessés, donc nous ne pourrons pas faire notre plus puissante attaque combinée, nous allons donc faire la trinité. Etes-vous prêts ??

_Les 2 autres_ : « On y va !!! »

Tous les trois se mirent en positions, la même position que _l'Athéna Exclamation_ : Kylima au centre, Pyro à sa droite et Hydrock à sa gauche. Mais, au même moment, les trois adversaires lancèrent eux aussi une attaque combinée

_Les 3 Hécatonchires_ : « BRAS DU TARTARE !!!! »

_Les 3 Chevaliers Elémentaires_ : « TRINITE ELEMENTAIRE !!!! »

Cela faisait des années, voire des siècles, que les chevaliers élémentaires n'avaient fait une attaque groupée, Sorrento était subjugué par ce qu'il voyait. L'attaque des élémentaires était magnifique, un mélange de couleur, un mélange des éléments, et la beauté de cette attaque n'avait d'égal que sa puissance. Les attaques s'entrechoquèrent, un nuage de fumée se forma et, à sa dissipation, les six adversaires se tenaient toujours face à face. Une seconde plus tard, les trois Hécatonchires tombèrent au sol, terrassés par l'attaque des chevaliers élémentaires, les si puissants Hécatonchires, jadis au service de l'Olympe, venaient d'être vaincus. Sorrento tremblait encore, il était blême, pétrifié de voir la véritable puissance des chevaliers élémentaires. Pyro, Hydrock et Kylima rejoignirent les autres chevaliers, Brisagan ramassa les restes de la clepsydre, prit deux des bracelets que portaient les géants et les cyclopes, et les quatre chevaliers élémentaires ramenèrent tout le monde dans leur temple. Guerriers divins et Généraux des mers s'écroulèrent de fatigue, ils venaient de protéger une chose qu'ils ignoraient même, et en avaient payé le prix fort, cinq des leurs étaient valeureusement tombés.

Dans l'arène 

_Alméga_ : « Dis-moi, Kanon, j'ai une chose à te demander : pourquoi exactement te bats-tu contre moi »

Kanon fut surpris par cette question venant de son adversaire.

_Kanon_ : « Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Je me bats contre toi pour que tu me dises pourquoi tu es sur cette photo avec nous et qui sont ces autres personnes. »

_Alméga_ : « Bien, mais une chose Kanon : ne penses-tu pas que ce qui te pousse à me combattre est sans importance ? Pourquoi chercher des réponses, pourquoi te battre contre moi alors que toutes les réponses sont en toi ? Il me semble que ton frère et toi avez posé des questions à votre ancien maître ainsi qu'à Shion et qu'il vous répondu que ces réponses viendraient à un moment. »

_Kanon_ : « Que veux-tu essayer de me faire comprendre, Alméga ? »

_Alméga_ : « Ce que je veux te faire comprendre, c'est que tu te bats pour toi et pour Saga mais pas pour les autres, pas pour l'amour et la justice, pas pour les hommes. Je suis un peu dans le même cas que toi mais moi c'est différent, car je me bats pour moi, pour savoir quelle est ma place dans cet univers, pourquoi je suis né, pour savoir qui je suis exactement.

Le plus lointain souvenir que j'ai de moi remonte à l'âge de quinze ans, à l'âge où j'ai été recueilli par une famille, il y a plus de cinq mille ans. Savoir qui je suis réellement est pour moi une priorité, je me bats pour moi et moi seul.

J'ai réussi après bien des siècles à pousser ce désir de retrouver mon nom au-delà de l'amour et la justice. Durant le Galaxian War organisé par la fondation Graad, les combats que les chevaliers de bronze menaient n'étaient pas pour la déesse Athéna, mais le combat qui opposa Seiya et Shiryu fut très intense car, tout simplement, Seiya se battait pour retrouver sa sœur. Quant à Shiryu, c'était un devoir pour lui de gagner pour son maître. Et ils ont réussi à faire que leur désir surpasse l'amour et la justice. Mais toi tu es aveuglé par la colère et donc le désir de savoir d'où tu viens ne pourra pas être plus fort que cette colère et cette rage qui t'habitent. J'ai aussi une autre question pour toi Kanon : Pourquoi tous les protecteurs des dieux sont-ils orphelins ? Tout simplement parce que j'ai connu les parents des tous premiers protecteurs, ceux là même que j'ai entraînés, que j'ai menés au combat contre Cronos, et j'ai vu leur larmes couler car leur enfants étaient morts par ma faute. Alors je me suis juré que tous les futurs défenseurs des dieux seraient des orphelins mais, en faisant cela, j'ai maudit tous les enfants que je choisirais, j'ai conduit leurs parents à une mort certaine… et c'est aussi ce qui s'est passé avec ton père et ta mère. Saga et toi je vous ai maudis par le choix que j'ai fait, il y a de cela plus de vingt cinq ans, mais pour le moment, Kanon, toi et moi sommes adversaires et il est temps pour moi de te tester à un autre niveau, celui qui est véritablement le tien. »

Kanon regardait Alméga : Kanon était comme figé dans le temps, la stupeur imprimée sur son visage, et Alméga pleurait. Mais pourquoi pleurait-il ? Se remémorer son passé était-il si difficile pour lui, pour un être comme lui ? La cosmoénergie d'Alméga explosa et fit trembler toute l'arène. Il fit enfin découvrir son vrai cosmos mais il se retint, il venait de briser la première de ses trois brides, celles qu'il s'était lui-même posé pour que plus jamais sa rage ne prenne le dessus sur sa raison. Les conséquences de sa colère, de sa rage avaient été extrêmement pénibles et difficile pour lui mais aussi pour ses chevaliers.

_Alméga_ : « Pardonne moi, mais je dois le faire Kanon. Es-tu prêt à recevoir l'une des plus puissante attaque que j'ai créé ? Maintenant, subis !!!

Le soleil dans le ciel changea un peu de couleur et devint extrêmement lumineux La lumière qu'il dégageait était jaune-orangé. Alméga mit son bras droit en direction de Kanon la main ouverte. Un soleil apparut dans sa main. Kanon comprit ce qu'il attendait : Alméga allait utiliser contre lui cette attaque.

_Alméga_ : « LE CŒUR DU SOLEIL !!!!!! »

Des millions de jet de lumière partirent en direction Kanon qui ne put en éviter aucun. Son armure résistait mais pour combien de temps ? Et d'un seul coup, sans savoir comment cela était possible, l'armure d'or des Gémeaux explosa en mille morceaux. La foule dans les gradins poussa un cri de stupeur. Puis, en même temps, on entendit plusieurs voir crier sur Alméga. Ils s'agissait d'Ariès ainsi que Athéna mais aussi tous ses chevaliers hurlaient sur Alméga car aucun d'eux ne comprenaient pourquoi il était allé jusqu'à détruire une armure d'or. Les chevaliers étoilés étaient les seuls à ne rien dire sauf Ariès mais tous pleuraient y compris lui. Pas par rapport à la perte de l'armure des Gémeaux mais à cause du choix que Alméga avait fait.

Kanon était à terre, reprenant son souffle Alméga n'avait touché aucun de ses points vitaux mais son armure, l'armure des Gémeaux étais réduit en poussière. Kanon pleurait la perte de cette armure mais une rage, une colère immenses s'emparèrent de lui, il voulait tout détruire, il voulait tuer la personne responsable de cette perte, de cette destruction. Et, par tous les moyens, il y arriverait ! Kanon commença d'abord par se remettre sur ses pieds et, une fois debout, défia son adversaire du regard. Il allait lancer la plus puissante de ses attaques et, s'il le fallait, il y laisserait sa vie mais il arriverait à toucher au moins une fois Alméga. Alors qu'il allait lancer son attaque, il fut arrêté dans son élan, comme si ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Il sentit en lui quelque chose naître mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était, puis il entendit une voix en lui.

_La voix_ : « Ne comprends tu pas que tu joues son jeu Kanon ? Tu te mets en colère et cela te fait perdre tous tes moyens. Tu crois vraiment que tu peux le battre dans ton état ? Tu te bats contre un dieu, je te rappelle. Il est considéré par les dieux olympiens comme aussi fort que Zeus voire peut-être même plus fort. Tu dois te calmer avant d'attaquer. Mais, même avec tes attaques tu n'arriveras pas à le battre, il te faudra au moins le surprendre. »

Kanon retomba à terre. Alméga se doutait que le combat allait bientôt finir.

_La voix :_ « Et, pour cela, il te faudra accomplir la véritable plus puissante attaque du soleil, capable d'anéantir un système solaire comme le nôtre. Cette attaque s'appelle « l'effondrement solaire » »

Kanon commença de nouveau à se relever, mais plus péniblement. Il était à quatre pattes regardant le sol.

_Kanon_ : « Mais qui êtes vous ? Comment savoir si ce que vous dites est vrai et m'aidera à le battre ? »

_La voix_ : « Ferme les yeux, Kanon, et ouvre-les de nouveau dans deux secondes. »

Quand Kanon ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il n'était plus dans l'arène, il faisait face à un homme qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau et était plus grand de quelques centimètres.

_Kanon _: « qui êtes-vous ? »

_L'homme_ : « Moi qui aurais cru que tu me reconnaîtrais. L'homme sur lequel tu es assis sur ses genoux sur la photo a un peu plus de rides que moi mais c'est moi, Kanon, je suis ton père Hélios. »

Kanon : « Mais comment est-ce possible ? Tu es censé être mort !!! »

_Hélios_ : « Je suis bien mort mais une partie de moi vit en toi et donc, tant que tu vivras et que mon sang continuera d'exister à travers mes descendants, j'existerai. Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, me fais-tu confiance ? Penses-tu arriver à lancer l'effondrement solaire. Tu devras suivre les mouvement que je te montre et bien crier ton attaque juste après. »

_Kanon_ : « Je te crois et oui, de toute façon, j'y arriverai. »

Kanon referma les yeux et se retrouva de nouveau dans l'arène, toujours à quatre pattes.

_Kanon à voix haute_ : « Tu vas voir Alméga, ce que je te prépare, cette attaque, va te pulvériser » et là, il cria : « Je vais te pulvériser avec l'effondrement …

Alméga : « Pauvre fou, arrête !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Kanon « ….solaire !!!! »

Et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kanon sentit son cosmos exploser comme par sa propre volonté et partirent dans toutes les directions des vagues successives de plus en plus puissantes. Kanon s'effondra au sol, hurlant comme jamais sous l'effet de cette attaque qui le vidait non seulement de son cosmos mais aussi de sa vie.

_Alméga_ : « Il manquait plus que ça imbécile, c'est inacceptable. Rien que de prononcer le nom de cette attaque la déclenche.»

Alméga concentrait son cosmos quand une des vagues le propulsa contre le mur de l'arène et puis il tomba au sol. Toute l'arène tremblait mais aucun des spectateurs ne partait car, sans le savoir, Siddhârta avait crée une protection pour tous les gradins, pensant que c'était nécessaire.

Alméga savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais est ce que l'armure de la lumière viendrait le protéger ? Maintenant il n'était plus sûr de rien. Est-ce qu'il avait eu raison d'agir ainsi ? Non, pour lui il devait faire cela et aussi utiliser cette attaque, de toute façon il n'était plus un des protecteurs d'Athéna. Alméga se releva.

_Alméga_ : « Je dois d'abord me protéger. Khan !!! »

Alméga fut entouré par une sphère qui dévia les vagues les unes après les autres.

_Alméga dans sa tête_ : « Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Kanon. Tous ce que j'espère c'est que cette armure vient te protéger. Je dois faire sauter une autre de mes brides sinon je n'aurai pas la puissance pour souffler une bonne fois pour tous ces vagues de cosmos. »

Alméga serra les poings : quatre petits bracelet des lumières entouraient ses poignets. Et deux d'entre eux disparurent d'un coup. Alméga ferma les yeux et, lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, une lumière blanche intense avait remplacé ses yeux. Il mit ensuite ses deux bras en direction de Kanon qui hurlait toujours de douleur. Le cosmos étant infini, seule sa mort pourrait arrêter son supplice.

_Alméga_ : « Pardonne moi, Hélios mais je n'ai pas le choix !!! _Athéna_…..

Au même moment du petit temple derrière le temple élémentaire. Tous les armes et instruments qui se trouvaient au mur disparurent et se transformèrent en plusieurs jets de lumière et prirent direction de l'arène au milieu du chemin. Tous les jets se regroupèrent et n'en formèrent plus qu'un jet. Il arrivait juste au dessus de l'arène quand Alméga fit de crié le nom de son attaque

_Alméga_ : « _Athéna …. Exclamation_ !!!!!!!!! »

La puissance fut telle que l'effondrement solaire fut balayé. La lumière qui se dégagea éblouit toutes les personnes qui étaient dans l'arène, personne ne vit qu'un jet de lumière fondait sur Kanon. La lumière se dissipa ainsi que la poussière quelques minutes après. Toute l'arène comportait de grosse fissure de partout mais elle avait tenu

Alméga avait un genou à terre et avait du mal à respirer.

_Alméga dans sa tête_ : « Puff, puff, c'est plus de mon âge tous ça. Mais bon, est-ce que j'ai réussi ? »

Toute la poussière disparut, tout le monde resta stoïque. Kanon était allongé par terre et il portait une armure. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait sauf les chevaliers étoilés et Alméga. Le gong retentit : le match était fini et Alméga avait gagné car il était le seul à s'être remis debout Tous les chevaliers étoilés applaudissaient à l'unisson. Les Golds étoilés étaient descendus dans l'arène pour venir aider les deux adversaires à se relever. Ils aidèrent Alméga et mirent Kanon sur une civière ainsi que Saga et tous prirent la direction du temple élémentaire. Mais ils était tous contents car la dernière armure de leur ordre venait enfin de réapparaître et maintenant celui-ci était de nouveau au complet. Mais ils se dépêchèrent aussi car dans les heures à venir Alméga allait devoir subir la colère de Poséidon et pour cela il devait reprendre des forces. Un nouveau chevalier avait fait son apparition, les ténèbres allaient laisser place à la lumière. Aussi puissant qu'était Hélios, son fils Kanon allait être encore plus puissant que lui. Kanon chevalier élémentaire de la lumière ? Peut-être, ou peut- être pas, il allait devoir aussi accepter cette tâche. Voilà ce que pensa Alméga juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Un sommeil qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans.


End file.
